After Many Dates: Danny and Jen
by BeConFuzzled Writer
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. After the dating service, and to the surprise of their respective friends, Danny and Jen are dating. See as these two lovebirds go through life's obstacles and enemies, specifically Danny's. And the hardship of dating internationally.
1. Having a Mall of a Time

**Based on"The Many Date of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

"Oh my Gawd! Yes!"

Jen Masterson was enjoying her day in Amity Park. Not because cause it was Summer, but after her time with **You+Me=LOVE!**, she found her match in Danny Fenton. Jen thought it was funny as when she first tried the dating service, the girl didn't believe it could help her.

* * *

The six friends had just stepped into the Amity mall. Everyone was expecting something from the place.

"Isn't this great, you guys!?" Caitlin exclaimed. "New mall with new experiences. What's not to love?"

"For the record, I would like to ask, 'why are we here?!' It's another mall that is in another country!" snarked Nikki.

"Dude, it's the US and A. We're practically just next door," Jude said in his usual way.

"Besides, I thought it be cool when the mall offered that employee exchange program thing," Wyatt said, though that wasn't the only reason.

Wyatt had been having a hard time expressing his feeling to Serena, his crush. He was a stuttering mess around the girl and had been hard on himself lately. He needed a break, and when he found out, he only half considered it until his friends found out and decided to all do it together.

So here they are now.

"Well, at least we got some jobs for the summer here," Jen commented. "I'm glad they have a Penalty Box here."

"Yeah, well I just got out of one Khaki Barn nightmare and put in another," Nikki said, complaining

"Well, at least we got some jobs for the summer here," Jen commented. "I'm glad they have a penalty Box here."

"You're not the only one who got a transfer," Caitlin said. "They have a Big Squeeze here too."

"Wait a minute…I thought you didn't like working there," Wyatt remembered that fact.

"Yeah, but it's all I can do right now," the blonde girl moped before she saw the crowd in front of the lemon stand. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The six friends gathered up to see a line that ended at the lemon. Jonesy tapped a man on the shoulder to see what the big deal was.

"Hey man, what's with the line?" Jude asked.

"It's for this dating service. You pay twenty dollars, and they get you a month's worth's dates. They'll find your match or your money back."

As the man walked down the ever-shortening and expanding line, the teens looked at the service with humor and doubt. Except for Caitlin, who loved the idea of finding the one.

"Really?" Nikki snarked. "For only twenty dollars this service will find your match? How ridiculous who would-what are you guys doing?"

Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin grabbed a sheet from the front desk. Nikki was now speechless while Jen gave a small grin.

"You guys think this will work?" Jen asked.

"Of course it will," Caitlin interrupted her friends before they could say a word. "Besides, it couldn't hurt. We'd get to met cute guys, and they take care of everything for twenty dollars. It's practically a steal."

Despite knowing the blonde girl Caitlin for a while, everyone knew she would jump at an opportunity like this.

"What she said," Jude spoke his mind.

"Except with lovely ladies," Jonesy added as he and Jude performed their variation of the fist-bumped.

Nikki sighed at the two boys. Jen didn't believe a dating service like this would work. But they were here, and she had nothing else to do. She knew ono one here. With that last mental argument, Jen stepped in line.

"Et Tu, Jen?" Nikki asked.

"Come on, Nikki." Caitlin waved over to the group. "It'll be fun."

Nikki was not convinced. The definition of "fun" differentiated between the two, but Caitlin took Nikki away from the group.

"Okay, I'm in." That was all Nikki said when she grabbed a sheet. To the confusion and surprise of the others.

"Dude? What'd you say to get her to change her mind?" Jude asked.

"Oh…just a little 'girl talk.'"

The friends asked no more as they filled out their forms, it took longer than expected, but they had the time. They each wanted to present their best qualities, but some, like Jen and Wyatt, were having trouble. Jen wasn't sure she like the guys she'd meet while Wyatt was nervous with how he would identify himself. Jonesy had no problem what-so-ever and was the first to finish and get in line, followed by Caitlin. Jude, Nikki, and Wyatt finished with Jen in last place.

"This is going to be awesome," Jonesy exclaimed. "thirty dates with thirty hot chicks. What could be a better way to spend the summer?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about anything?" Nikki snarked.

They all waited until their turn, which wasn't as long as they thought. Within minutes, the six teens came to a counter where a man with dark brown hair and glasses was typing into a computer with cartoonish pink hearts decorating the frame.

"Welcome to **You+Me=Love**," he said professionally, "We find your match or your money back. How may I help you?"

"Here you go," Jonesy looked to the guy's nametag. "BeConFuzzled Writer? What kind of name is that?"

"Pen name. You'll be using them during the service."

"Better name than when I was a paramedic," Jude commented. "What's it mean?"

"It's a word I made up," the man said nonchalantly. "I feel it represents me."

The teens shrugged at the man they found to be odd.

"Alright, everything is in order. What pen name would you like to use?"

One by one, the teens passed their papers and gave a user name: _The Jonesmeister, CuteCaitlin, Jude the Dude, JustNikki, _and _RockinWyatt_. Finally, it was Jen's turn. She handed in her paper and gave _SportyJen_ as a username. She was all set.

* * *

Jen thought back to that day laughed. It was funny how things turned out. She did have a few sporty guys, but none of them really connected as well as Danny. Brick was a gentleman, but he didn't seem to have an eye for sports beyond American Football. There was Tyler, who was a nice guy, but he lacked finesse and wasn't that good in sports. In the end, the only one that she wanted to give a second chance the most was Danny. Sure he wasn't a jock or that into sports, but there was something special about him that drew her.

So when decision day came, Jen decided her match was Danny Fenton.

She was so nervous. Danny might not have felt the same and found a different girl. The dating service meant that he saw twenty-nine girls beside her. But the next day she got her answer.

"Jen, what happened?!" Caitlin's words brought Jen out of her thoughts. The girl forgot that she was hanging out with her friends when she got the message. With a red face of embarrassment, Jen told her friends the news.

"The guy I chose picked me!"

Jen was so excited, she spilled her drink on her uniform. Jude came over and gave the redhead a high five as Caitlin hugged her. Even Jonesy came up and gave her a fist bump.

"I'm so happy for you," Caitlin squeed. "So, when do we get to meet him?"

"After our second date," Jen smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for, and that means-"

"Shopping!" Caitlin jumped with joy as Nikki chuckled. "We are so helping you pick an outfit. and I know where to start." Caitlin looked to Nikki. "You should join us."

"Meh, Alight," Nikki said with a bored tone. "I had nothing to do anyway."

"What about your job at the Khaki Barn?" Wyatt asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"New barn, but still the same clones," Nikki shrugged. When she first went inside Amity Park's Khaki Barn, she was shocked, surprised, and a little scared to see clones of the girl she worked with back home. It was something out of a horror movie, but eventually, Nikki managed to keep things her way.

With that, Jen walked away with Caitlin and Nikki to get ready for her date. The girls were excited, well, except for Nikki, who was still happy for Jen.

"You know, I've been thinking," Jude muddled. "How come we haven't seen Danny Phantom?"

"You mean that ghost boy superhero this town supposedly has?" Wyatt took another sip from his cup. "Don't know. To be honest, I haven't seen any 'ghosts' around. I'm sure he's just a myth."

"But the Justice League and Avengers-"

"Yeah, but you see them in the news. We haven't seen anyone like the guy except on photos." Jude stared at Wyatt. "I'm not saying he doesn't exist, heck, I like to see him too. A real superhero right in front of us."

"Think he'll snap a photo with us?" Jude said while Jonesy was curious about something else.

"Hate to interrupt you, fellas, with your conversation," Jonesy grabbed the attention of his two guy friends. "but we have more important things to take care of."

"We do?" Jude asked while Wyatt smiled as he took yet another sip.

"Jude, I believe our good friend Jonesy wants up to investigate this Danny Fenton," Wyatt remarked.

"Exactly," Jonesy pointed to Wyatt. "And I know where to start."

While they are excited for Jen, the friends were curious about this guy who was two years younger with no interest in sports. When Jen talked about him, and that came up more than it should, she had this small dreamy smile. Jonesy had a hard time believing a guy existed. Especially with his record during the dating service. He didn't get a second chance, but that didn't bother him or put him down.

And the place to start looking was the **You+Me=Love** dating service.

* * *

**And here is another TMDDF Side Story fic. I just felt the need to write another one. Especially since last month was the month of love. Just a reminder, I will be working on both fics, plus my own stories. I hope you all can enjoy this one as well.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for help with the scene.**


	2. Preparations for Love

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

**And Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for helping with this chapter.**

* * *

Caitlin had dragged Jen and Nikki to all the 'hottest' store the girl knew of, which consisted of every store brand. The blonde girl had even figured out the perfect location for the second date. Jen, however, had told her that she and Danny had already decided where they would meet. Caitlin surveyed their next 'shop and stop,' as she called it, while Nikki and Jen stayed back a bit.

"I still don't understand why you call it a 'shop and stop.' Wouldn't it make more sense to call it 'stop and shop?'" Jen asked as Caitlin dragged her to the nearest store.

"well, we can't go window shopping. We're not trying on outfits; we're buying you one. You need to look good for your second date," Caitlin stated this like it was common knowledge.

"And what trashy teen magazine did you read that from?" Nikki snarked. "Cause I don't think any of us have the money to buy something nice. Not that I'm buying anything. No offense, Jen."

"No, I agree with you. I don't think I need a new outfit. Besides, Danny isn't like that," Jen smiled as Caitlin stopped dragging her.

"Gasp…Do you think he could be the one?" Caitlin asked, looking like she might squee loudly with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Caitlin don't be ridiculous," Jen laughed a little at the thought. "We're just going out on our second date. That doesn't say he's the one."

"Besides what dating service can find your perfect match," Nikki interjected. "I joined, and I didn't find my match."

Caitlin gasped at Nikki with her hands on her cheeks. It was as if Nikki had spoken a forbidden language. "How can you say that? These teen dating services are of vital importance to our lives. Some of the cutest guys can be in your neighborhood, and you wouldn't know they existed without these services." Caitlin held a clenched hand to her chest and looked to the sky. "They uphold a sacred responsibility for us too—"

"I get it! I get it!" Nikki pushed the air with her hand. Clearly, Nikki underestimated Caitlin's love of…well, love.

"You know Nikki may have a point," Jen snickered a bit at her blonde friend's passionate speech. Caitlin came down for her passion and realized how she acted.

"S-sorry," Caitlin said with a blush. "I'm just so happy for Jen here to find someone. The dates I got didn't seem like the one. I even got a guy who faked his profile. I think he was called _TooFineTuck_. I hope I don't see him again." Caitlin gasped. "Do you think he lives here? What if I run into him? I don't want people to think I dated someone like him."

Jen and Nikki chuckled a bit at their friend's time in the service. But they couldn't blame her. Caitlin had…higher than, usually, high standard for guys. Across the store, Caitlin spied a cute top at the Albatross & Finch store.

"Ohhh," Caitlin squeed. "Look at that top. It'd go great with that miniskirt I have."

Caitlin rushed over to the store as Jen and Nikki followed.

"Well, that's one way to end a shopping spree," Jen remarked. The red-head was happy to shop to her leisure now and not of a strict shopaholic's regiment.

"And another way to start another," Nikki snarked. "Come on. Let's get over there before Caitlin spends all her money again."

"I sure hope the boys are having fun," Jen commented. "After all this, I could use some."

* * *

Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt had walked the mall for a while as Jonesy guided the gang to his destination.

"Jonesy, I hope you have an actual plan to find out about Danny," Wyatt said in concern. "Because Jude and I are clueless about what you're doing."

"Same here, dude."

Jonesy stopped and turned to his fellow guys. "My friends, it's simple. Where did Jen meet Danny?"

"Uhh..at a hockey game?" Jude answered. He wasn't wrong, Wyatt knew that wasn't what Jonesy meant.

"OK, yes," Jonesy conceded to Jude. "But what got them to meet there?"

Jude pondered on the question for a moment as Wyatt smiled at his friend. The coffee-loving teen knew where they were heading.

"Alright," Wyatt said. "Lead the way."

Jonesy smiled as he resumed walking. Wyatt and Jude followed shortly.

"But wait, dude, I didn't answer the question yet."

At the **You+Me=Love!** stand

"And here we are, the **You+Me=Love!** Stand," Jonesy presented the location with like a Vegas showman.

"Oh, I see, you're looking to date someone who's met him and then ask her for some answers," Jude came to the wrong conclusion, but that didn't stop Wyatt from laughing. "Nice idea, dude."

Jonesy slapped his face at his friend's conclusion. Only Jude could come up with an idea like that. The three walked to the stand as Jonesy begins his "plan."

Hello there, Mr. BeConFuzzled. A fine day isn't it?" Jonesy casually spoke as he placed a hand on the stand. The man looked at Jonesy with a curious face before he types something onto the computer.

"Ah, yes, _The Jonemesiter_. Welcome back, I take it you came to see who wanted a second chance?"

Jonesy dropped his face. He thought because the girls didn't call him back that he got shot down. He forgot that the service worked differently. Jonesy turned to his friends.

"Did you guys check who gave you a second chance?"

Jude shrugged while Wyatt stated he hadn't checked yet. He forgot about the process as well. The three went back to the stand to see a lady in her early twenties with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, Welcome to **You+Me=Love!**, the world's most interactive teen dating service, where we are guaranteed to find your perfect match or your money back...how may I help you?" She asked in a perky but professional manner.

"Uhhh...where did that other guy go just now?" Jude was a little freaked out by the sudden personnel change, as were Jonesy and Wyatt.

"Shift change. I'm Flower Princess11. How may I help you?"

"Uh...Flower princess babe," Jude asked in his usual way.

"It's Flower Princess11," She corrected.

"Right, uh...like, my bros and I were like wondering if you can give us the 411 on a guy named Danny," Jude asked.

The woman shook her head.

"I am sorry, but the identities of my clients and whom they date are strictly confidential," She said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes, all client data is strictly confidential. However," Flower Princess11 looked to the laptop. "It appears that you three haven't checked in to see who wanted a second chance. If' you are all OK with it, I may tell you the dates you have."

The boys looked to one another. Jonesy and Jude were alright with it, Wyatt, however, was not.

"Umm…may I come by later for that?" Wyatt asked the lady.

"Of course. When you're ready, please come by the counter."

Wyatt turned to leave, but Jonesy grabbed him and Jude away from the counter.

"Would you excuse us for a sec?" Jonesy asked to the complaint of Wyatt and a confused Jude. None of them could get a word in as Jonesy took the three to around the corner.

"Jonesy, what the heck?" Wyatt was a little annoyed. Jude didn't mind.

"Dude, we need to distract the lady at the counter and get the info on Danny," Jonesy pointed out why he brought them here in the first place. Jude nodded while Wyatt shook his head.

"I hear ya, bro. But Flower Princess babe said that they were confidential. What can you do?" Jude shrugged in acceptance of the situation.

"Jude, bro," Jonesy swung his arms around the boys' necks. "I have a plan."

"Of course you do," Wyatt remarked. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Mind letting us in on it this time?"

After a few moments, the boys came from around the corner to resume their, mainly Jonesy's plan.

"Jonesy, I don't think this plan will work," Wyatt casually took a sip of coffee he still had on him.

"My friend, it's simple. No girl can resist 'The Jonesmeister'; so, all I have to do is distract her—"

"With your persistent personality," Wyatt snarked.

"Charming Personality," Jonesy resumed. "And while she's all distracted by yours truly, you two go around and look through the computers."

"But won't she be at the counter?" Jude asked out the obvious.

"Details. Details," Jonesy waved his hands in confident, casual objection.

The boys had nearly arrived when they noticed the counter. The boys became wide-eyed in surprise and shock as Wyatt threw Jonesy a smirk.

"So, you're going to distract the clerk with your charming personality. Huh?" Wyatt took a long sip of his coffee this time. The boy found their new situation hilarious.

"I don't think Jonesy can charm this dude," Jude was perplexed now. More so than when he joined Jonesy today for this venture.

"Shut up," Jonesy quipped. "And where the heck did that chick go?"

The three walked up to the counter. Jonesy walked in front and went to the person at the front desk to see a familiar face.

"Hello again, welcome back to You+Me=Love!" Said the man, identified as BeConFuzzled Writer, by his name tag. "How may I help you?"

"Umm…I thought there was a shift change," Jude had to ask.

"My apologies for the confusion, sir, but there was an incident with the service, and so we rotated again. That being said, is there anything that you needed."

The boys were slightly scared now, something that the clerk noticed.

"Oh. Don't worry sirs," the clerk waved his hands. "It's nothing to be scared of. The lady that was here earlier, Flower Princess11, she's the boss. So, when something is up, she takes care of it."

"What," Wyatt looked to Jonesy. "you were going to flirt with the boss?"

Jude and Wyatt smirked at Jonesy, he apparently didn't think this plan through enough.

"I didn't know she was the boss," Jonesy defended himself. He's been down that road before, very ugly.

"But you were gonna flirt with her," Wyatt's smirk did not disappear.

Jude laughed at Jonesy's expression. "alright! Alright!" Jonesy spoke in a slightly louder volume. After he calmed down, the boy turned to the clerk. "Can you give us our second dates now?"

"Sure thing," The clerk nodded. "But do you want the other to hear your second chances?"

"Yes," Jonesy may not be in the happiest mood, but he had pride in his pick-up skills. He was sure to get a high number.

"Well then," the clerk looked into the computer. "You got...three second dates."

Jonesy was so shocked, his eyes would have popped out of his head, if they could, with his dropped jaw. Jude and Wyatt laughed at Jonesy for another time today.

"That can't be right. Let me see."

Out from the printer, came a list of the girls who wanted to give Jonesy a second chance. Jonesy took the page and read them fast...well quickly since there were only three names.

"You got to be kidding me _SuperStarBeth_,_ KariisFun_,_ InterestingIrma_!? None of these are the hotties I'd have picked," Jonesy sounded a bit offended.

"Well, those are the girls who picked you," Wyatt and Jude patted Jonesy on the back as Jonesy's jaw went agape again. the clerk looked to Jude, who noticed and sported a confused and slightly frightened look. "Would you like to see your second dates?"

"Sure thing, BeConFuzzled dude," Jude was relaxed. There was no way he'd get fewer dates than Jonesy...right?

"OK, " the clerk typed again into his computer. "You got...seven second dates."

"Really!?" Jude exclaimed with his arms in the air. "Awesome!"

"Hold on, you got seven!?" Jonesy protested. "Let me see the list."

"Ask the gentleman himself," the clerk pointed to Jude. "Mr. _Jude the Dude_, do you allow this gentleman to see your second dates?"

"Totally, bro."

Out came another list of second dates. Jonesy took this list too. To his shock, Jude had indeed received seven second dates. Some of the names seemed like hotties as well, such as _Fintastic_, _BestieSadie_, _Jackielynn_, and others. Despite being a little miffed, Jonesy was not jealous of Jude, he was a fun guy after all.

Wyatt laughed so hard he would have spilled his coffee if the cup didn't have a lid on it. Jonesy and Jude turned to the laughing teen, with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Alright, your turn," Jonesy pointed to Wyatt, who stopped laughing and held his coffee close to his chest.

"You're kidding, right?" Wyatt did not want to share his number. What if he got fewer dates than Jonesy? His friends would never let it go.

"Me and Jude shared ours," Jonesy gestured to himself and Jude. "it's only fair."

Wyatt grimaced, his friend had a point. It would be rude, not too, and Wyatt was not a jerk to his friends.

"Alright," Wyatt relented and turned to the clerk. "Show me my info...and they can see it too?"

Wyatt was nervous as the clerk, once again, typed into the computer. The teen closed his eyes and covered his face in fearful anticipation of his number. "And you got...ten second dates."

Wyatt's eye shot open wider than what any coffee could do to him. "Say that again."

Jonesy looked stunned, while Jude just looked impressed.

"Wow...so you, like…got the most girls to want you, bro...cool," Jude said, while Jonesy looked upset.

"I can't believe it! How the heck did you get more girls than me?!" Jonesy exclaimed, while Wyatt, though usually shy around girls, smirked in a pleased fashion.

"Maybe because I didn't treat them like points, this isn't a game," Wyatt said, while Jonesy marched over the stand.

"So, have you decided on who will be your second date?" He asked.

Jonesy shook his head.

"No, because I didn't get any of the hotties that I wanted," Jonesy pointed to the clerk.

"That's not how it works, sir," the clerk rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe you aren't the best teen dating service ever," Jonesy huffed and turned his back to the man. "I could do better than you."

"Is that a fact?" the clerk wore a smirk now. Jude and Wyatt did not like what was happening.

"Dude?" Jude whispered into Jonesy's ear. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like," Jonesy had a hand covering the side of his mouth. "I'm distracting him while Wyatt gets the info."

True enough, the two boys saw Wyatt behind the clerk, who was on the phone right now. He was just about to reach the computer when the clerk put down the phone and stood up. The chair he was sitting on, pushed Wyatt back a little, and the teen snuck away, not wanting to be seen.

"Congratulations, _Jonesmeister_," BeConFuzzled Writer held out his hand. "you are now the newest employer at **You+Me=Love!**. I've just called the boss, and we expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow."

Jonesy shooked the clerk's hand when he registered what he just said.

"Wait…what? How? I didn't even apply?" Jonesy was surprised, to say the least, as were Jude and Wyatt.

"It's in the fine print, sir. We've had teens come over unsatisfied with their results before. So, we've added a clause that says, if the teen says they can do better, then we'll let you see how it's done for at least a week. We'll even pay a good amount for your work."

Jonesy let go of the man's hand to complain, but then the word 'pay' hit his mind. And the teen grinned.

"How much? "Jonesy asked. The clerk handed him a written amount, and Jonesy whistled as he thought about it for a moment.

"I don't remember signing any contract," Wyatt jumped in. he found the idea to be a bit suspicious. "Where is this 'fine print?'"

"In the form you signed. You must have missed it, but don't worry, you don't have too. Anyone, including this gentleman, can quit or say no anytime. It's completely optional…as long as he does nothing to violate work policy or anything illegal."

"Who says I'm gonna quit?" Jonesy asked with a smirk. "I'm in. See you tomorrow, Mr. BeConFuzzled."

Jonesy waved goodbye as he took his friends with him. Jude looked at his list with a smile, he was happy with the choices he had for a second date. Wyatt smiled too, but he was more concerned with Jonesy accepting a job out of nowhere.

"Jonesy, are you OK?" the teen asked. "Because that job came out of nowhere."

"Relax, Wyatt," Jonesy was relaxed about the whole gig. It didn't seem to bother him at all. "I've got a plan."

"A plan to work up the teen dating service corporate ladder?" Wyatt was more confused than Jude right now.

"What? No! Dude, why did we come here?"

"To see which hot chicks wanted to date us again," Jude answered. He had forgotten the reason they came in the first place. "I don't know who to choose I mean Fin was radical, and Jackie knows how to grind and flip, but Sadie brings her friend Katie wherever she goes, and then there are the others—"

"Jude, focus," Wyatt interrupted his friend's train of thought. "We're talking about Jonesy's plan to find out about Danny…Oh, now, I see. You're gonna check his info from inside."

"Exactly," Jonesy looked smug about his plan. "And the best part is the sweet paycheck they'll give me at the end."

Jonesy showed his friends the written amount. Jude and Wyatt stared, with the latter giving a whistle.

"Wow, that's a pretty penny," Wyatt mustered those words. "But what if you get caught?"

"Then, I'll just have to be sneaky about it."

Wyatt took a sip of his coffee, he didn't believe Jonesy could pull it off. Jude went back to his list as Jonesy looked at the amount he would be paid in. The tall teen had confidence in his plan.

* * *

Jen had arrived at her and Danny's location for the second date, _Café Des Fleurs_. Caitlin and Nikki waited by for support.

"Ohhh, her first second date," Caitlin jumped up a bit in excitement. She had to be held down by Nikki due to the looks the receptionist gave them.

"Calm down, Caitlin," Nikki commanded. "The people here are watching."

"Sorry," Caitlin stood still with a blush. "I'm just so proud of Jen. She may have found him."

"you mean 'the one?'" Nikki snarked. "Please, that's just in the movies. Danny Fenton can't be all that. It's a dating service."

"Did you say 'Danny Fenton,'" the receptionist asked with a raised brow.

"Umm, yes?" Nikki wasn't sure how to take that, even Caitlin didn't say a word. To their surprise, the man smiled gleefully.

"why that boy has been one of our best customers all summer," the man looked to Jen. "And you say she's his date?"

Nikki and Caitlin nodded as they looked at each other in shock. Nikki was even thinking of redacting her previous statement.

"In that case, we may just give them a small discount, excuse me," The receptionist called forth a waiter and whispered something into his ear.

Nikki and Caitlin couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Did you see that?" Caitlin stared in shock. "He's been such a good customer they're giving him a discount. Wow…I wonder if he has a brother."

Nikki was speechless. Literally, no words could be spoken. But she could still think inside her head.

_What kind of guy is this Danny Fenton!?_

The two were in their own world as a black-haired boy walked in with a bouquet of flowers. He didn't wear anything fancy but looked like he put some effort into his being.

"Ah…, Mr. Fenton, good to see you. Your date is waiting at your table. Let me escort you." The receptionist took Danny over to Jen as the girls' jaws now dropped.

* * *

**And we stop for now. Next chapter, we get to see Danny and Jen's second date and maybe Jonesy's first day on the job. I can't but wonder if this breaks the fourth wall in any way. Thanks for reading, I'll have more next time. So have a great day and Sayonara.**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: Thank you. As for Tucker, wait and see.**

**nightmaster000: Thanks. I can't wait to mesh in the world more.**

**Name 00-0: That's cool. I can understand the idea, if a story become too convoluted with crossovers, if not done is a stable form, it can be a bit much. That being said, I hope you can enjoy these stories, as I have, to an enjoyable extent.**

**Runeion: Yep, 6teen and TotalDramaRama.**

**61394: Considering the situation, Jonesy better be careful.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thank you. **


	3. 6Teens, 28Dates, & 1GhostBoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

"That's Danny Fenton!?" Caitlyn questioned.

Nikki looked just as surprised, though she hid it better. Caitlyn had a critical look on her face as she eyed him from a distance.

"I knew that he was younger than us, but... OK, from the way Jen talks about him and the staff reacting, I thought he'd be taller and not so...well...I don't know. I mean, he's not ugly, he is cute but in the little brother sort of way. It's not just me, right?" Caitlyn said to Nikki, but she wasn't listening.

Her eyes were on Danny. She grabbed Caitlyn by the arm.

"Come on," Nikki said.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"To get a closer look, I wanna see this," Nikki dragged her friend to another table.

"Good idea," Caitlin walked up to pace. "We need to see what this guy is like."

However, the hand of the receptionist blocked their path. "Hey, what gives!?" Nikki sounded indignant.

"If you're going to do this cliché bit," the receptionist handed the girls a couple of menus. "At least, order something. We do not appreciate non-paying customers."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Nikki reluctantly grabbed the menu as Caitlin dived into the hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh…Salmon Trout Tartare with Pressed Caviar and Tomatoes."

Nikki mentally slapped herself and rushed Caitlin to a table nearby. They held their menus up and hid their faces.

"Now let's see what's this Danny Fenton is like," Nikki turned to Caitlin, who surveyed the menu. "Caitlin." Nikki used a soft but stern tone."

"What? We have to order something if we're going to spy on them," Caitlin pointed to the receptionist. "The guy told us so."

Nikki wanted to argue, but a stare from the gentleman up front told her otherwise. With some hesitance, she glanced at the menu.

_Huh, this doesn't look so bad._ Nikki thought.

_Oh, I know, the prices are great. _Caitlin thought as well. The two girls looked at each other in fear of what just happened and decided to ignore it.

The girls made their orders, but kept the menus, and focused their attention on their friend's table.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves in order. He had arrived here, made sure that his hair and clothes were neat, the flower he got was alright and that his breath didn't stink.

Today is important because he was going to be face to face with his perfect match, the girl he hopes will become his new girlfriend, Jen Masterson.

The young halfa boy was now before her, with the flowers in his hand and a visible blush on his face as he felt his heart still beating as he looked at the girl.

"I'm…I'm happy that you agreed to this," Danny said in a shy voice while the girl smiled at him.

"I'm thrilled that you asked me to come here," Jen said, showing off that smile that made Danny loved.

"Look…I…I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long…but I really like you…a lot," Danny said, his heart still fluttering.

Jen smiled widened when she heard that.

"I like you too, Danny," She said with a smile that made him all goofy inside.

_Focus, Fenton…you got a job to do here. _Danny thought as he tried to stay focus and say what he wants to tell her.

"Look, I think we have a connection…I can't lie, I have been out with a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most," Danny said, seeing a small blush form on her face.

"I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're the one whom I want to be with here today," Danny said.

* * *

_How many girls could he get?_ Caitlin tried to calculate the social math in her head, but she got distracted by her La Truffle Salad.

"Oh, this looks good."

Nikki shushed her friend as Chicken Marengo appeared in front of her.

* * *

Danny smiled and took a deep breath, needing to do this now before he lost his nerves.

"Jen, I think you're amazing…you're beautiful, nice, strong, and so fun to be around. I think we truly have something between us. Something special. I like you…so…what I am trying to say is Jen Masterson, will you please go out with me?" Danny said in a timid voice.

"Hmm…kids got guts," Nikki commented. Caitlin nodded as she ate her salad.

"Oh Danny, of course, I will," Jen said in happiness, and Danny found himself smiling goofy when she started kissing him on the cheek.

"You…You mean it?" Danny said in disbelief, while the cute blonde giggled.

"Of course, I really like you. I'd love to go out with you," Jen said in a sweet tone before she kissed his other cheek, just like their first date.

_Jen said, yes...YES!_ Danny thought dreamily

"Awww," Nikki cooed. The moment that sound came out of her mouth, Nikki covered it and looked at Caitlin, who looked like she could tear up at any moment. Nikki was glad her blonde friend was too preoccupied to hear her.

After finishing their meals, Nikki and Caitlin left the restaurant to let two lovebirds be. They were at least convinced that Danny was a good guy. They'd let him be…for now.

* * *

Jonesy had arrived at the **You+Me=Love!** Counter the next day. The man said nothing about a uniform, so Jonesy went in his usual clothes.

Near the counter, Deadpool was chatting with the clerk.

"I'm just saying, this breaks the fourth wall more than usual. You're talking to the guy directly," Deadpool took a sip from a blue mug. "I mean, this has to be going further than normal, and I leave reviews. Not to mention I do this for a living. Ain't that right folks."

"Wade, it's part of the story," BeConFuzzled Writer said. "It seemed like a good idea."

"Or a lazy one," Deadpool took another sip from the mug.

"Can I have my mug back?" the clerk reached for the mug as Deadpool placed it out of reach with each attempt.

Deadpool wanted to retort but noticed Jonesy walking over to the counter and thought it was time to leave. He had no business with the teen anyway…yet.

"Gotta run, places to see, wrongs to right, bad guys to butcher. You know how it is," Deadpool placed the blue mug back o9n the counter. "Thanks for the coffee. You really should watch how much cream and honey you put in it."

Deadpool moonwalked away. As the merc passed Jonesy, he waved and said, "Hey."

"Uh...who was that guy you were talking to?" Jonesy pointed with his thumb.

"Oh, that was Deadpool, he stops by from time to time," BeConfuzzled writer said with a shrug. "Turns out he's a fan of the service. Who knew?"

"Does he come around often?" Jonesy wasn't sure what to think about the guy.

"Doesn't matter," The clerk stated matter-o-factly and patted a chair next to him. "Now, sit down, and I can explain how to do things."

Jonesy noticed the blue mug and inspected it when he saw a familiar face.

"Um…Mr. BeConFuzzled? Does this mug have that Deadpool guy on it?" Jonesy wasn't sure how to take that sight.

"Yeah…that how he advertises his job," BeConFuzzled Writer took the mug back from Jonesy. "Besides, I like it."

"What does that guy do?" Jonesy was scared of Deadpool now.

"So let me get you started on the basics in the service," the clerk began, ignoring Jonesy's question.

Jonesy took a seat and listened well…until he heard all, he wanted to hear. He wouldn't have a chance to search for Danny until he was alone. So, 'the Jonesmeister' thought it was best to wait right now.

* * *

"So, you really got the tickets?" Jen was excited. The last date they had was interrupted by Dash, and they didn't see anything. Hopefully, this time would be different. "How? I thought they were sold out."

"They were, but I have my ways," Danny thought back to earlier that day when he was bargaining with Tucker. He was the only one, Danny knew that had the connections to get the tickets. And that was against his techno-geek philosophies.

* * *

"For the last time Danny, no," Tucker was adamant about not using his skills for the purpose of sports. There was barely a geek that didn't agree, excluding the sports geek.

"Tucker, please. You're my only hope. I need you, Tucker Foley," Danny tried everything he could think of, but not even those lines greased Tucker's wheels. "There's got to be something."

Tucker thought about it. To his surprise, there was nothing that got his attention, except for one thing, Velma. He picked her for his second date, but she and her friends were going on a cross country mystery tour. Despite the ghosts, Amity Park had no real mysteries. Unless…Tucker had an idea.

"A favor," Tucker uttered.

"Say what?" Danny blinked.

"You heard me. A favor. You scratch my back I scratch yours. Get it?" Tucker stretched his hand out. "Deal?"

Danny thought about it. On the one hand, this was Tucker, his best friend, he wouldn't go too far. Would he? On the other hand, Danny didn't want to use his powers irresponsibly. So...

"Nothing illegal or crosses a line," Danny made that clear. Tucker nodded his head, and the two shook hands.

* * *

"Really?" Jen gave him a smirk. "Care to share?"

"If you think I'm giving up my secrets like that, you're going to have to wait," Danny tried to play it cool. A concept he was not familiar with.

"Ooo…, Mr. Mysterious," Jen commented as she thought. _I like that._

Jen grabbed Danny's hand as the two made their way to the stadium.

* * *

"Who takes dating this seriously?" Jonesy asked no one. The teen finally had some time to himself after hearing of the many rules, regulations, and regimens to follow at **You+Me=Love!**, it made a school day seem short.

BeConfuzzled Writer made the process of putting two teens together on a date like some matter of national security or something, with how serious he and everyone else seems to treat this.

Especially with their "biggest" rule.

_Remember, all customer personal data is strictly confidential, and that includes their real names and whom they are paired up with_. Jonesy remembered what BeConfuzzled Writer said before leaving him to do his job. And to find Deadpool for taking his wallet for chimichangas.

Leaving Jonesy or 'The Jonesmeister' to man the fort...or do what he really wanted to do.

_Well, since the boss man is out, let's see if I can finally dig up some dirt on this Danny guy._ Jonesy thought as he logged onto the sight's computer and went to the database, which has info on every single one of their clients and their profiles, along with their dates and choices.

"Now, let's see...Jen said that Danny's username was _D-Fenton,_" Jonesy muttered as he continued to look.

After scrolling through many, many profiles, and dates, the teen finally managed to find Danny's profile and all the data on it.

"Here it is," Jonesy said to himself as he clicked on the file, more eager than ever to find out just who Danny Fenton is and what makes him so unique.

"D-Fenton…Amity Park…average fourteen-year-old boy…blah blah blah…here we go," Jonesy clicked on the results tab. Jonesy thought Danny would be alright with the ladies, but after seeing the results, Jonesy would contort his face into every single cartoon facial exaggeration, if he could, when he saw Danny's second dates.

* * *

"I can't wait. The Bakers Vs. The White Tigers. This is gonna rock!" Jen said in excitement while she still held Danny's hand.

"Anything for my girl," Danny said while Jen blushed at the remark and kissed him on the cheek. Nothing could get in their way this time. But the lovebirds were soon proven wrong. When they made it to the stadium, they heard a loud, angry, obnoxious voice.

"SOLD OUT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted a familiar and annoying voice. Danny and Jen turned to the source and saw Dash Baxter.

"Not him again," Jen groaned in disgust.

"Let's get in before he sees us," Danny whispered. Jen nodded in agreement as the two made their way around the jock.

Unfortunately, it was too late, Dash saw them and, as predicted, marched up to Danny. No doubt to try bullying him to vent out his frustrations, as usual.

"What are you doing here, loser?" 'Dash talked with indignation at Danny.

"He's on a date with me," Jen said in an assertive voice, and Dash sent her a glare. "Now, buzz off."

Dash saw Jen and thought of a better way to vent his frustration…by stealing Danny's date.

"Hey, babe," Dash did not recognize, or remember, Jen. "You like quarterbacks? I got a date right now, but there's more than enough for two."

"Seriously," Jen had her other hand up in Dash's face. "If I didn't say yes, the first time, what makes you think I will say yes now?"

Dash, mad that Jen rejected his advances, went from flirting her to being as rude as he is to Danny. Jen's opinion on him kept getting worse and worse, especially when he saw the tickets in their hands.

"How the heck did you get tickets? You know what? Never mind. Hand them over, Fentonosky!" Dash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You can't be serious, Dash," Danny exclaimed, unable to believe that Dash has reached so low that he tried to threaten him to take his and Jen's tickets. Then again, maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Oh, you did not just threaten my boyfriend! Go get your own!" Jen said in anger.

"Get lost, Red. Fenton, I am serious. I said to hand them over now, my date Michelle will be here soon, and I promised her tickets. Do it, or you will have a black eye that will last until next semester!" Dash threatened, and Jen wasn't letting him mess with her man.

"Danny isn't giving you anything, now get lost, you loser. I am not letting you ruin another date between us," Jen said in anger as she got between Danny and the big bully.

"I said, 'get lost, babe.' I don't hit girls," Dash said. Jen glared at the sexist statement.

"That's fine, I don't mind hitting guys!"Jen snapped at him while Danny tried to hold her back.

"Jen, calm down," Danny said, worried for his girlfriend, while Dash got angrier.

"Hand them over, ya dweeb," Dash shouted as he lifted Danny up by his collar and raised his fist.

Danny, being fed up with Dash's attempts to spoil his dates and this new low, decided to go with his gut on this one. Danny was careful to make a part of his shirt, specifically the area in Dash's hand, intangible without making it noticeable, making Danny fall out of his grasp, much to Dash's confusion. Danny and Jen made a dash to the stadium.

"What?! You get back here, you dweebs," Dash shouted as he ran after them, only to be halted by the security guard.

"Ticket, kid," He ordered. This gave Dash an idea he got from a movie.

"Those losers have my tickets! Get them!" Dash pointed to Danny and Jen, who gasped at his accusation.

"You mean that kid you almost hit? The one that's almost half your size? I find that hard to believe," The security guard said. Dash was shocked, he didn't count on anyone witnessing his bullying attempt. And forgotten he wasn't at school, so being a high school quarterback meant nothing.

"I was about to break you two up, but now I think you should come with me," The security guard said as he grabbed him by the arm and tried taking him away, despite Dash's protests.

"HEY, LET GO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THERE THE ONES AT FAULT! NOT ME! NO! I GOT A DATE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Dash shouted as the security guard hauled him away to be punished.

Not much later, a girl named Michelle Lynne Clarke, whom Dash was supposed to go out with today, appeared and saw that neither Dash nor her ticket to watch the game was here, and she got mad.

"Oh man, I should have known Dash couldn't pull through. What a loser. I guess that's what I get for dating a younger guy," Michelle muttered to herself in anger as she left this area, not knowing or caring about Dash, who was in the security room as the guard called his parents. Who, no doubt, would severely punish him.

* * *

Danny and Jen managed to watch the basketball game in peace. Jen was so happy to enjoy the game and have a great date. She wrapped her arm around Danny's as she leaned into him.

"Basketball is great, but I like sports with more...snow and ice," Jen said offhand. Danny chuckled at the comment. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny because I'm more of an ice guy too. It feels…right. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"Oh my Gawd," Jen laughed as she nudged Danny. "That's so corny."

The two shared a kiss when the kiss cam landed on them, with the added cheer of the audience. So overall, it was a pretty satisfying day for them.

After the game, the two spent some time at the Amity mall.

"That was an amazing game," Jen stretched her arms due to holding Danny's most of the game. "What did you think, Danny?"

"It was nice," Danny was not a sports fan. Though that could have been justified due to being constantly bullied by jocks. "But now I wish we could have caught that hockey game a while back."

"You sure?" Jen gave a curious look. "Because Hockey can be…violent sometimes. Not as much as before, but there are sometimes fights."

Danny thought back to the numerous and deadly fights from his first encounters with ghosts: the time Skulker put a knife to his throat, the time he was chased through the woods by ghastly animal ghosts in the forest without his powers, or the time his mom had a bazooka aimed at him. Thinking back, Danny realized he still got her something for Mother's Day.

"I think I can manage," Danny gave a mischievous grin. Something that Jen found attractive.

_He's not a sports guy, but I get the feeling there's more to him._ Jen thought. She realized that the date wasn't over and noticed some familiar faces in the mall.

"Hey, you want to meet my friends?" Jen pointed towards the lemon. Danny was a bit hesitant. Sure they were dating, but meeting a group of teens older than you and getting along with them was not considered part of the natural teen order. Then again, he and Jen hit it off. How bad could it be?

* * *

"You think Jonesy actually found anything about Danny?" Wyatt asked. Today had been a slow day. The most important thing he did was grab his usual cup of joe.

"I can't believe there was a clause in the form that got him a job," Nikki said with a tone of disbelief. "I mean, who does that?"

"**You+Me=Love!**" Jude stated like it was common knowledge. Nikki chuckled. Jude was a great friend, but sometimes he didn't understand the point of a conversation.

"I'll admit, it does seem a little…odd," Caitlin stood in the lemon and poured everyone a glass of lemonade, except Wyatt, who still had his cup of coffee. "But I can't say they don't know what they were doing. I mean, look at Jen. Danny's a pretty nice guy."

"You met him?" Jude asked. Wyatt stopped drinking and looked at the girls.

"Not really," Nikki snarked. Caitlin got us a table near them, and we heard some things."

"Like?" Jude was curious. He and Wyatt leaned in as Caitlin took a seat with her friends. The blonde girl was beaming.

"Please don't squee," Nikki deadpanned, she got enough of the sound effect at work. The clones there could squee at anything. Caitlin nodded with a tinge of red in her face.

"He was really nice. He brought Jen flowers. And the way he came out and spoke his feelings…" Caitlin closed her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. "It was beautiful."

"Oh, really?" Wyatt raised a brow. He turned to Nikki, who nodded in agreement to Caitlin. Now the boys were confused, there was no one like that back home. Well, they believed no one did.

"Kid's alright," Nikki commented.

"What did he look like?" Jude casually asked.

"Actually, you're not going to believe this," Nikki chuckled a little.

"What? Is he super handsome for his age?" Wyatt took a sip of his coffee as Jonesy arrived at the scene. He looked exhausted. It was as if he had seen a ghost. However, that was not the case…yet.

"No," Caitlin stated. "In fact, he wasn't tall, handsome, or every athletic," Caitlin counted with her fingers. "He was shorter than Jen and kinda scrawny. Still got some baby fat on his face, but he's cute."

"Seriously!?" Jonesy exclaimed. His presence now noticed by his friends. Jude walked up to the teen with his casual, relaxed vibe.

"Dude," Jude had a fist in the air, but Jonesy put it down.

"Not now, Jude," Jonesy's rejection of the fist bump was offputting.

"You OK?" Jude was concerned with his friend, as were the others.

"You're not gonna believe what I found out about Jen's boyfriend," Jonesy grabbed Jude's shoulders for emphasis. But before he uttered a word, someone else commandeered the conversation.

"Hey guys," Jen said with a kick in her step. "This is my boyfriend, Danny."

"Hi," Danny meekly waved at the group, which everyone, sans Jonesy, returned.

"Hey."

"Wat up?"

"Hi."

"Hey."

Jonesy just stared at Danny, which did not go unnoticed, but no one wanted to make the boy feel anxious. Wyatt got up and shook Danny's hand to break the ice.

"I'm Wyatt, and this is Jude, Caitlin, Jonesy, and Nikki," Wyatt pointed to each by name. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Danny looked to everyone. "As well as the rest of you."

"So, you're the dude Jen seeing," Jude walked over to take a closer look. He gave Danny a once over, faced Caitlin, nodded, then headed back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Jen eyed Caitlin suspiciously. The blonde girl hid behind the counter.

"Sorry, Jen. Nikki and me wanted to know a little more because when we saw Danny, well…"

"We thought he would be taller," Nikki finished the sentence.

"No offense or anything," Caitlin stood up from behind the counter. "but normally teens date within their age range. Like at least a one-year difference."

"Is that why you two were holding up your menus?" Danny gave Caitlin and Nikki a smirk

"You saw them at lunch?" Jen was confused, but Danny gave her a small laugh.

"They were at a table behind you and had their menu's up the whole time. I was wondering why."

Nikki chuckled, but Caitlin…

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be inconspicuous." Caitlin covered her face up.

"I don't think having your menus up while eating means inconspicuous," Danny pointed out. The smirk had become a smile, but neither girl minded as everyone took the time to giggle and laugh at the antic. Jonesy still remained quiet and did not take his eyes off of Danny. Jen noticed this and decided that she and Danny could look around together a bit before calling it a day.

"Well, listen," Jen grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny and I are gonna look around for a bit longer. Catch you guys later?"

"Sure," the gang said one by one.

The two took off, but when they got out of earshot Danny had to ask-

"Was that guy at the end a friend of yours too?"

Jen looked back at Jonesy, who still was staring.

"Yeah. That's Jonesy. His dad and my mom are dating. He's usually more…Jonesy than that." Jen was perplexed by her friend's behavior. But she figured it was for the best.

They weren't the only ones who noticed. After what felt like minutes, everyone went over to Jonesy and dragged him back to the table.

"OK, Jonesy, I'll bite. Why didn't you say anything to Danny?" Wyatt asked, then remembered the dating service. "Did you get fired again?"

Jonesy wanted to answer but then remembered when he found out about Danny's dates.

* * *

"Twenty-Eight dates!" Jonesy screamed.

"Who got twenty-eight dates?" asked a teen with orange hair and glasses named Mikey. He had a form for the dating service and Jonesy had ignored him and his friends the whole time.

"This kid named Danny—"

"Jonesy!" Unbeknownst to Jonesy, his supervisor, BeConfuzzled Writer, was nearby and heard the whole thing. "you just broke our worker-customer confidentiality policy! You're fired!"

* * *

"Why am I not surprised," Wyatt dryly remarked and shook his head.

"OK, yes, that happened, but," Jonesy continued to stare at Danny, even though his back was turned, and pointed at him. "That kid scored the highest second dates in the history of the **You+Me=Love!** dating service."

"Oh, come one, so he got like what thirteen dates?" Wyatt took a drink from his coffee.

"He got...twenty-eight dates," Jonesy said with a neutral tone. Wyatt spat his coffee onto Jude, who was shocked as the rest.

Caitlin dropped any lemon she held as the blender when haywire on it. Lemon juice spilled everywhere, but she did not care. Nikki was rendered speechless again, as she could only manage to let a gasping sound with a pointed finger.

Wyatt spoke up first.

"Twenty-eight girls?!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"I know," Jonesy said, still looking flabbergasted.

"Jonesy, are you sure? Wait, how do you know it's not another Danny?" Nikki questioned.

"I am sure. The info I got specifically says Danny Fenton, aka D-Fenton, holds the record for most second dates," Jonesy said.

"Record?" Wyatt felt like his number was small for a moment.

"Almost every girl who went out with him picked him," Jonesy said, trying to hide his jealousy. "Not only that but two of the girls he went out with, Kim and Felicia, I also went out with them. They were these mega hotties, especially Felicia, I mean it, she had this body that was so—"

Before Jonesy could finish that statement, Nikki stomped on his foot to silence him.

"Focus! Where are you going with this?" Nikki demanded both out of annoyance and mild jealousy.

"Ouch! OK, look, they were hot, and I mean HOT, but they didn't pick me. They picked Danny!" Jonesy said, surprising the others once again.

"Seriously," Jude could not believe his ears.

"Jude, this may seem hard to understand. So let me give you the list I printed out," Jonesy pulled from his pocket a list of the second dates Danny got. Everyone took turns reading the list, with each face more shocked than the last. Well…for the boys at least.

"I'll say this," Nikki commented as she read the list. "Kid knows how to treat a woman."

"Definitely," Caitlin joined in as she looked at the list again.

"Seriously, man!? Come on!" Jonesy found a chair to sulk in as Wyatt and Jude comforted him with pats on the back.

While Jonesy was in a state of misery, Caitlyn's face went from excitement to fascination as she reread the list.

"Wow, twenty-eight girls all wanted him. Hmm...I should ask if he has a brother. Or at least some cute friends," Caitlin thought out loud, to the annoyance of Nikki.

"Seriously?" Nikki wanted to be surprised, but figure Caitlin would say something like that.

One thing was for sure the gang would have a long talk with Jen next time. As they would with Danny as well.

* * *

**So Danny and Jen had their second date and it seems familiar. Where have I seen this snippet before? Jen's friends have met Danny, and they know of Danny's success. How will this affect their view of Danny? The answers lies in the next chapter of Danny and Jen.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 and NeoMark for the help.**

**And a special thanks to Deadpool for giving me back my wallet and not interrupting this endnote.**

_You're welcome. You got any chimichangas?_

**In the kitchen on the counter. They're still warm.**

_Thanks._

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: And now she wants to know if Danny has brothers or a cute friend. I think there is one friend in mind.**

**61394: I honestly forgot you could do that. It's fine though. I like this better. More story for everyone. Yeah, Wyatt may not be the kind of guy to suggest that. Been rewatching the show for this story.**

**NeoMark: Thank you for the review and help.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I haven't focused on Jude and Wyatt's dates yet. As for the gang in Amity Park, they are there already. Work exchange program. From Danny's first date with Jen, she said that Caitlin has a cousin, whose place they are staying at. **

**Guest: Thanks. I am happy to hear your suggestion. Provided it doesn't make the story veer too far off-topic or make the rating go higher. It's at the limit with a T rating.**

**UltraPhantom: I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	4. A Teen's First Ghost Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

**Warning, there may be extreme craziness in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny and Jazz soon arrived at the mall in Jazz's car. Danny would fly, but he didn't want to use so much energy today. And he didn't need to with the option to ask his sister for a ride. Plus, with no ghost attack, Danny wanted to enjoy the day a bit more.

"Thanks again for the lift, Jazz," Danny said with a smile.

"No problem. So… am I finally going to meet this mystery lady of yours?" Jazz asked in a teasing tone. She knew that her brother has been dating some girl since he finished that dating service. She hasn't met her yet, and all she knew is that her name is Jen, she seems sporty, and Danny really likes her.

"She said that she'll meet me by the fountain for our date. I guess… you can come to say hello, but don't embarrass me," Danny warned. There was no way the threat was real, but Jazz played along.

"How could I embarrass you? I'm not mom and dad," Jazz said.

"Do I have to answer that?" Danny sighed.

Jazz didn't answer, but she did hum a merry little tune as she found parking. Her humming continued as she followed Danny through the mall. Jazz would look around to see if she could spot his date early, a little big sister fun.

They soon arrived at the fountain where Danny and Jazz saw another red-head waving at Danny, who walked up to her.

"Hey, Jen," Danny smiled. "How are ya?"

"Pretty good. Better now that you're here," the teen replied. She had a smile on her face that disappeared as she noticed the older teen with Danny.

"Danny, who is this?" Jen pointed to Jazz, with a slight change in tone.

"Jen, this is my older sister, Jazz. Jazz, this is Jen, the girl I told you about," Danny gestured to his sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jen. Danny's told me so much about you," Jazz stretched out her hand.

Jen smiled, happy to see that they are siblings and not what she nearly thought. Jen took Jazz's hand and shook it.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you, Jazz," Jen said politely to the other red-head.

"Uh...Jen? If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Jazz asked.

"Sixteen," Jen answered to Jazz's surprise.

_She's the same age as me?_ Jazz thought as she turned to her brother.

"You didn't tell me that she was older than you," Jazz whispered.

"I didn't? Huh? Must have slipped my mind," Danny said, not seeing a big deal here. After all, he had gone out with a handful of older girls during his time in the service.

"Seems off, I know," Jen glanced to Danny, who looked confused. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to meet someone like Danny at the dating service. But I'm glad to have met him."

Jazz was surprised to hear that. Typically anyone in Amity Park, of the teenage demographic, wouldn't give someone two years younger a chance. The odds of someone dating within a two year age difference were much lower than a day without a ghost attack. Though that wasn't a rarity during the summer. Jazz looked to her little brother.

_For someone so clueless, Danny has some real game._

"Jazz? Jazz? Hello?" Danny waved a hand in front of his sister's face. "You there?"

"I'm sorry," Jazz snapped out of her thoughts. She rubbed the back of her head as she gave Danny and Jen a nervous smile and a red blush. "What were you saying?"

"We were saying that Danny and I were going to go," Jen waved her hand as she grabbed Danny's with her free hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Oh-oh, yes. Nice meeting you too," Jazz turned to wave bye.

Jazz left, but not before she gave Jen a once over from behind. She wondered how Danny could impress a girl like Jen.

"There's no way dad had any charm like that," A thought then occurred to the red-headed ghost hunter. "Or did he?"

Jazz Fenton left the building in a small state of distress. She did not want to find out, even if she was proved right.

"So, what made you decide to have a date on the day after the last?" Danny asked. He may not have been dating for long, but it seemed odd to go on two dates in a row.

"Believe it or not, my friends were busy," Jen pouted. "We come all the way here, and suddenly they said they had plans and left. Can you believe it? I even got off work early."

Danny wanted to say he could relate, but nothing came to mind. There was the time he was 'popular,' by the standard that he got invited to a party by an A-lister, Dash. But he did so on the command of Jazz. Even then, Danny only found a small amount of happiness from the euphoric rush of being accepted by the popular kids. He got his lesson in the form of Sam and Tucker being stubborn in asking for an apology while getting a beat down from a ghost in a garage sale mecha.

"Well, …at least we can hang out by ourselves. Your friends really sound like cool guys, even Jonesy," Danny said.

"Just don't tell him that, his ego is big enough already. As Nikki would say," Jen laughed at Danny's comment.

The two journeyed through the mall, unbeknownst to their crowd of stalkers. And by stalkers, it's Jen's friends with a pair of binoculars. Which the boys fought over, well Jude and Jonesy really. If they weren't out of earshot, Danny and Jen might have heard them.

"Come on, Jude, just hand me the binoculars," Jonesy reached for the spy gear.

"Dude, I paid for it, I get to keep it," Jude had the object out of reach.

The rest watched the two fight like children when Nikki pointed out.

"You guys realize they're getting away, right?"

The little fighting boys stopped and looked to Danny and Jen, who were now a reasonable distance away. Jonesy grabbed the binoculars and rushed to a safe and distant hiding spot as Jude, and the rest followed.

"Dude!"

* * *

"Seriously, your parents are ghost hunters?" Jen could not believe what she heard. Danny rubbed his neck in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time he had to tell someone new, but it was the first time he told his girlfriend about his parents. As Jazz once told him, if his date doesn't find out how crazy his folks can get, it could lead to entrapment.

"Yeah, I know that's probably the last thing you'd hear, but my folks are ghost hunters. Well, they're inventors too. It's how they fund their hobbies and raise my sister and me," Danny thought back to his folks. It made him wonder if he would ever tell Jen about his alter ego. Hopefully, she doesn't develop a crush on Danny Phantom and go for him. Nah...Jen was too mature for that. Besides, it sounded way too cliché to happen.

"Are they one of those pairs that travel the globe with their own TV show and get freaked out by everything?" Jen wondered.

"No-ho-ho-ho!" Danny laughed. "They do-don't even like those shows. My dad says people who do that are the crazy ones."

Jen joined Danny for a laugh, the irony was too much. From afar, five teens sat at a table across from the cafe from where the lovebirds chatted.

"Those fries sure look tasty," Jude commented through binoculars. Jonesy took the magnifying object away from his hungry friend.

"Focus, Jude!" Jonesy looked through and spied on Danny and Jen.

"But I'm soooo hungry," Jude reached for the other side of the mall in exaggeration.

"Jude, we need to make sure everything with Jen is alright," Caitlin said. "So, what are they doing?"

"You guy know this is illegal, right?" Wyatt said as Nikki glared. The last two seemed to be the only ones with common sense and stuck around to keep the others out of trouble.

Why the heck are we even doing, Caitlyn? You and I already checked them on their second date. Danny already showed that he's a nice guy," Nikki pointed out.

"I know, but...well, third dates like these are crucial. They can make or break a relationship," Caitlyn argued, while internally thinking. _And I am still curious about how good Danny is with girls that made his other dates like him that much._

"Besides, there is something about that guy that I don't trust," Jonesy said as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Caitlin asked, and Wyatt chuckled.

"He's still jealous that Danny is more popular with girls than he is," Wyatt teased Jonesy, who swatted aimlessly at the coffee-loving teen.

"Am not," Jonesy feebly answered, convincing no one. "I just want to see if it's true...about the girls."

Jonesy added the last part quickly, but he still couldn't hide his envy for the younger teen. Something that got a rise from his friends.

"Then you wouldn't mind sharing the binoculars?" Wyatt asked with his hand out. Jonesy complied out of childish surrender.

Wyatt grabbed the binoculars and enjoyed the view as Jonesy not-pouted in his chair.

* * *

"So, you and ice," Jen asked Danny with narrowed eyes. "Played any Ice Hockey?"

Danny was shocked. He had never played the sport before, but when you're a ghost-fighting superhero who can shoot ice beams, the thought does seldom cross one's mind. But Danny could never practice unless it was legitimately cold outside. As in enough to freeze water so no one would question a sheet of ice outside winter.

"Not really, but I just haven't gotten the chance to practice," Then a thought occurred to Danny and he gave Jen a smirk. "Wanna play a game? I promise I'll be gentle."

Jen straightened herself as she blushed. Hockey was not something one would usually ask on a third date term. Or is it? Jen would have to ask Caitlin the rules later. For now, the teen wanted nothing but spend time with Danny. Things were enjoyable.

* * *

"No fair. I'm bored, broke, and boardless. I wish something exciting could happen around here," Jude whined as he slammed his head on the table.

"Like what?" Jonesy asked.

"ANYTHING! Like, I wish something awesome would happen like fries falling from the sky, wicked sick rails to grind, or maybe or maybe a showing of some old cartoons would appear," Jude groaned.

Before his friends could comment on his "vivid" imagination, they all heard…

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be~" came ghostly moan.

"Huh? Who said that?" Wyatt asked. He was a little freaked out. Not just him, but everyone stopped spying and looked around for the source of the voice. To their collective fear, there was no one with five feet of their group.

Suddenly, a green mist flew around the mall, which they noticed. Jude and Wyatt stared in awe as Nikki grabbed whatever she could as a weapon. Jonesy and Caitlin hide behind the teens.

"What is this?! Is there a gas leak happening or something?!" Nikki exclaimed when she saw the mist.

The mist turned around and transformed into Desiree. Nikki and Caitlin gasped as Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt stared. Wyatt was perplexed by her appearance as Jude had his usual expression with a bigger smile now. Jonesy, the "Casanova" that he is, walked up to the ghost as he worked his routine with a sly grin.

"Hello there, big and beautiful. And I really mean big," Jonesy coyly talked as he eyed her outfit, specifically what was covered. "How about you and I grab a bite?"

Desiree looks to Jonesy with a befuddled look. Usually, people would just scream and run away. Even Danny did so at one time, albeit he had no memories. Desiree looked to his friends, who had surly faces. Especially Nikki, who looked like she wanted to deck the guy.

"Does he always do this?" Desiree asked.

The teens, sans Jonesy, who winked, nodded in frustration.

"It's my charm," Jonesy flirted. "Want to see my magic?"

"Want to see mine?" Desiree asked with a wicked smile. The teen backed away as a flash of light emitted from the ghost's hands. When it disappeared, so did Desiree. Which left Jonesy rubbing his eyes, he forgot to close them.

"That…was a gas leak, right?" Nikki wanted some reassurance.

To their bewilderment, the group of sixteen-year-old teens soon witnessed something that made them question if they were even awake or not or hallucinating due to fumes of Nikki's suppose gas leak theory.

* * *

Something began to fall from the sky, fries. From mini clouds that floated around the mall.

"IT'S RAINING FRENCH FRIES! AWESOME!" Jude exclaimed in excitement as he tried to catch them with his mouth. But when he did…

"AHHH!" Jude spat out the fry, which landed on the ground in a fume of fire. The teen opened his mouth to see the same flames erupt from his mouth.

"FLAMING FRENCH FRIES!..."Jonesy shouted, freaking out.

Wyatt threw his coffee in Jude's mouth. It was hot, but it put out the flames.

"TAKE COVER!" Nikki shouted as they all hid underneath the table for their safety.

However, as the flaming fries kept falling, they noticed something happening to the water fountain that was five feet away from them.

The water was soon replaced by some gross looking, green substance that shot out and expanded like wild vines. They stretched and reached to the farthest corners of the mall before they turned a paler shade of green in the center with goo leaking from them.

"What the heck is that stuff?!" Wyatt shouted. His face turned a similar color of green at sight.

"EW!" Caitlyn practically gagged, before screaming when another flaming fry nearly burned her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Jonesy shouted, freaking out more and more.

* * *

Nearby, Danny and Jen saw the chaos unfolding. Jen was shocked, to say the least, this kind of stuff didn't happen in Canada…well, where she lived, at least. People panicked as they all ran for shelter from the flaming fries and gross vine-like pipes.

"What the heck?" Jen yelled.

As she gawked at the scene, Danny wondered how he was going to get away and hide to transform. The answer came in the form of the mucus water that slithered and squelched to their tables. Sadly, their meals had been covered in the green slime, before hardening into boogery nuggets.

"Ew," Jen gagged before she realized Danny was on the other side. "Danny!"

"I'm OK," Danny said. "Get somewhere safe. I'll find you."

Jen wanted to object but more mucus built up in the vine-like mucus. It became so thick, she couldn't get to Danny.

Danny found a restroom, where he went into the stall and transformed into Danny Phantom. Leaping into the air, Danny brought forth his thermos and aimed it at a cloud.

"You know what goes great with fries? Soup," Danny activated the Fenton Thermos and sucked in a cloud. With one contained, Danny flew to the next one and repeated the process while blasting any mucus railing blocking people's paths.

Oh man, this is too easy. What gives?" Danny asked.

* * *

"Awesome, dude!" Jude exclaimed. "It's Danny Phantom!"

The teens freaked out at the action unfolding. They couldn't believe it, Danny Phantom was sucking up flaming hot French fry spewing clouds with a thermos. Made for soup. The irony was thick with a ridiculous feeling of flabbergast as none of the teens had any idea how to deal with the situation.

"Huh. I guess he does exist," Wyatt retracted his previous comment.

"Guys!" The gang saw Jen running towards them. "I'm so glad you're OK. Have any of you seen Danny?"

"He's not with you?" Caitlin asked with a worried face. "What happened?"

"Take a guess!" Jen gestured to the mess of flaming fries and mucus rails. "How did this happen?"

"I wished for it to happen, and a hot, ghost genie made it so," Jude said bluntly.

Jen eyes her friend; she questioned his sanity, mentally. As did the rest. Who could believe anyone after they said that?

"Well, it looks like that Phantom guy has things under control," Wyatt pointed out. "Maybe things are calming down."

"Yeah," Nikki said before she and the others remembered something. "Hey, Jude? What was that last part of the wish?"

"Old cartoons appearing," Jude scratched his chin. "But how does that matter?"

The answer came in the form of a floating man in a black suit wearing a stitched, grey bedsheet with white eyes. He had with him some rope and a candle.

"Hello," he said in a creepy monotone.

"Who...the heck is that?" Jonesy asked, not sure how to handle this man.

"It's Candle Jack!" Jude exclaimed. The rest of the gang spoke nothing as they did not understand. "Dudes! Don't say his name, or he'll take you away, and you'll never be seen again."

"But you just said it," Jonesy pointed out.

"Said what?"

"Candle Jack!" Jonesy covered his mouth upon speaking the man's name. "Oh, crap."

Jonesy turned around to see the floating man very close to him with a stitched smile. Jude and Jonesy ran as fast as they could away from him. But the guy with a candle gave chase.

"Come on!" Jen gestured. "We're not letting some Candle Jack guy taking our friends away."

"Uhhh...Jen," Wyatt said with a frightened face. He pointed to the man who now looked at her with a smile and some rope.

"Crap."

That was all Jen said as she ran in a different direction.

* * *

Danny has contained the cloud, with its entirety safely tucked away in the thermos.

"OK, that was weird. Even for ghosts," Danny said. "Now to clean up this green...I want to say goop, and then it's back to- MY DATE!"

Danny noticed the guy with a candle carrying some people who floated with his rope. Among those captured were Jude, Jonesy, Nikki, who tried to save her friends, and Jen. Danny flew on over with rays blasting, he aimed carefully as to not hit anyone.

"Alright, Jack," Danny locked onto the guy with a candle. "I'm only going to say this once. Let. Them. Go."

"How do you know his name?" Jude asked. Despite dangling in the air, the teen couldn't help but wonder about Danny calling the guy 'Jack.'

Danny looked confused but ignored the question in favor of recusing Jen and the others. However, the guy with a candle saw this coming and flew to the center of the mall. It was here he let go of the rope.

Danny jetted over to the end of the rope, where he caught it in the nick of time. With everyone safe, Danny took his thermos and aimed it at the man, but felt the sharp edge of a grappling hook that skimmed his skin.

"AHHH!" Danny presses down on the wound, it wasn't deep but still hurt tremendously. In the process, his thermos dropped onto the floor.

"That wasn't a smart idea, ghost boy."

Danny looked to the side to see a man-sized crow with a potbelly in a yellow jumpsuit with a bubble helmet and jet pack. He wore a maniacal smile as he retracted the hook and aimed it again at the ghost boy.

"By the way, I'm not the only one you need to watch out for," he said with a finger directing Danny's attention to the other side where a pair of anthropomorphic cat robots had weapons aimed at Danny. One was short and stout, while the other was tall and thin.

"Psy-Crow and the Metalikats? Awesome!" Jude exclaimed. "Dude, this is like my childhood."

"This brings a whole new meaning to cartoons being bad for you," Danny muttered.

"Hey Mac," the taller cat bot surveyed the mall. "Where are we? This isn't Megakat Bank."

"No, but it looks like there's plenty of loot," Mac, the shorter cat bot, saw how some of the stores were of electronics, jewelry, and other valuables. "Come on, we'll deal with the freaks first, then have a shopping spree. There's plenty of loot to go around. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The two metal villains resumed firing, as Psy-Crow aimed and fired his hook again. Danny noted the two attacks but could only retaliate against one. If he went intangible, then the foes would most likely aim their sights on the people.

So, Danny acted fast and projected a shield from the blasters while enduring the hook, which luckily just grazed him again. Danny gently placed the people down as the guy with a candle swooped in to grab the rope again.

"Back off you Tim Burton reject." Danny fired some ice at the floating man. The candle man backed off as the civilians ran away, but not before Jude said.

"Whatever you do, Phantom Dude, don't say his name! It's Candle Jack, just an FYI."

"Jude!" his friends shouted.

"Why not?" Danny asked as he dodged the blast of the Metalikats and grabbed Psy-Crow's hook.

"Uh-Oh," said the banana suited villain as Danny threw him with the hook, into the Khaki-Barn. Much to the joy of Nikki. Danny froze the Metalikats in solid ice, but the cats blasted it and caused an explosion that had Danny blasted through a booger vine and into the Bueno Nacho stand. Danny rose up, with some of the food in his mouth. He quickly spat it out.

"Bleh. Who eats this junk?" Danny flew to the villains as he heard the screams of Jude and Jen, who tried to save her friend.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Danny groaned. But as he looked away, another blast hit him, from Psy-Crow this time.

"Heh, heh, heh. I haven't used this bad boy since I was a gym teacher," the mutant crow laughed.

"You were a gym teacher?" Molly asked. Mac looked at Psy-Crow with a funny face, at least what could be considered a funny face.

"Yeah, but they fired me for being too nice," Psy-crow rubbed the back of his helmet. "ah well, that's what you get for relying on a laser gun set to kill to make the kids hustle."

Psy-Crow and the Metalikats aimed their weapons and opened fire. Danny couldn't think as he looked to Jude, and Jen once again tied with a rope that was floating. He wanted to help, but the blast kept him occupied. There was nothing he could do.

From afar, Desiree admired the chaos unfolding as Danny Phantom was about to meet his end.

"This is the best wish I've ever granted," the ghostly genie gloated. "how could it get any better?"

"Hugbees!"

"Hugbees?" Desiree questioned. "What's that?"

Suddenly a lightning-like streak came out of nowhere as it knocked over the laser-blasting villains. It went straight for Jude, Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki before it came to an abrupt stop, for it to show as a blue man who had black hair with white lightning bolts. He wore red full body underwear and white gloves and boots. And when he stopped, he said-

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"What is this?" Desiree asked no one.

To the confusion of everyone around him, except Jude.

"Awesome! It's Freakazoid!"

"Well, it's nice to see that someone watches my show," Freakazoid gestured to Jude.

However, the feeling faded when he saw the Metalikats started firing at him.

"Aww nut bunnies," Freakazoid ducked behind a turned over table. "I forgot the bad guys still had guns."

Freakazoid ran around the mall, dodging laser as he had his arms in the air.

"WOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH!" the insane superhero said as he ran.

"What's with this guy?" Mac asked. "You know him?"

"No, I do not," Psy-Crow stated bluntly.

"I do," said the floating candle man. He had managed to recapture all the people he had, which was easy considering that they were still tied up with his floating rope. "He's a real nut. And that's something coming from me."

To their collective surprise, Freakazoid popped behind Psy-Crow's shoulder. The Metalikatz opened fire, much to the objections of the yellow suited villain who ducked at the right moment. The blue superhero decided to appear behind the robot cats.

"You know, it's rude to open fire on someone without their permission," Freakazoid wagged his finger as if to say "naughty naughty." Mac and Molly looked to each other, then to the Freakazoid and resumed blasting.

"So," Molly responded. "We're the bad guys. We don't ask permission for nutin."

Molly fired again, but Freakazoid ran at lightning speed to the other side of the mall.

"Nice shooting, Molly," Mac said sarcastically.

"It's still better than your driving," Molly quipped.

"Ya done?!" Psy-Crow shouted. "Cause we got another hero here that we need to destroy."

The three aimed and fired at Danny, who made another ghost shield. The shield was strong and would hold out, but it pinned the ghost boy down. He could only watch as citizens were being hauled away with floating rope. Danny's mind was racing so fast, he forgot he could turn intangible at the moment.

"Where the heck is that Freakazoid guy?" Danny thought out loud.

* * *

"Wow! Look at these coats!" Nearby Freakazoid had been distracted with the coming fall line up of striped polka-dotted jackets. Fashion, after all, just kept getting weirder.

* * *

"Oh man," Danny groaned.

Luckily a blast came from behind. The villains, and Danny, looked to see what could be described as a large mutated worm wearing a white and blue mechanical suit holding a red laser gun.

"Groovy!" the worm said as he twirled the gun, firing it accidentally at the roof.

"Oh great, it's Jim," Psy-Crow groaned. "Now ain't that just great! Now we have a hero and two lunatics."

"Hey, that's not nice to these guys," Jim gestured to Freakazoid and Danny, who took offense at being called crazy. "Sure, nobody's exactly sane, but we as proud—"

"Alright. Alright," Psy-Crow interrupted. "Let's not make a grand speech of things and just fight."

The villain resumed firing as Jim ducked weaved while Danny, who was now free, encased the villains in ice. That did not work, as their weapons, once again melted the ice around them. Mac aimed at Phantom, only to see he had flown to the candle—

"Cut that out! The meme is discredited! You can write Candle Jack now! Sheesh!" Freakazoid rudely said to the author.

**It's just fun.**

"Well, stop it."

**OK, just go back to fighting.**

Freakazoid saluted the author and ran over to the fight in his usual insane manner. The mad hero jumped up and banged his fists on Psy-Crow's helmet, earning him the villain's ire. Freakazoid dashed as he was under fire and ran between the Metalikatz, creating crossfire. A cliché move, but very useful. This caused the trio to attack each.

With the distraction, Jim jumped up and aimed his blaster at the villains. Who noticed the worm when they heard his battle cry.

"EAT DIRT, VILE BANANA SUITED DOOFUS, AND METAL FELINE GANGSTERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jim cried as he opened fire on…well everything in his sight. He aimed the blaster, yes, and it mainly hit the villains, who ducked and covered, but most of the surrounding got damaged more.

With the chaotic fight of justice happening, Danny Phantom flew over to Candle Jack and grabbed the rope from the nutcase. Candle Jack, not happy about his victims being rescued, punched Danny in the nose before he summoned more rope to tangled Danny with.

Danny made himself, and the people he rescued, intangible, allowing the rope to phase past him.

"Think you're so tough?" Candle Jack angrily asked. "Then, let's see if you can handle my candle."

The spooky man rushed forward, floating with his candle in front. As he flicked it, a small flame spat out and rushed to Danny, who dodged.

"Ha! Is all you got? I've fought ghosts with flaming hair that were worse than you," Danny quipped. But to his dismay, Candle Jack had a smile on his face and pointed behind the ghost boy. Danny looked around to see the flame going for the people still trapped in rope and realized they were in grave danger.

"Small or tiny, fire is still dangerous. One must be careful around open flames," Candle Jack said as he flew over to stop Danny. "And that rope can be highly flammable."

However, Danny wanted no interruption and kicked the candle out of the man's hand before he froze the nutcase. It would have landed in a plant had Freakazoid not caught it.

"Hey, Phantom! You gotta watch where you throw this. Didn't you hear Candle Jack?" Freakazoid yelled at the ghost boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candle Jack groaned as he couldn't escape from the ice to tie up Freakazoid for saying his name.

* * *

Danny finally got the rope and guided the people down. He made the line intangible and threw it away from the people. Some were so grateful to be landed, they kissed the ground. Others showed gratitude by hugging their savior, even Jen, who had been so baffled by the turn of events that she was stunned silent.

"Thanks," Jen said with an even tone, but Danny could feel her t4remble a bit. He wanted to hug her back but had to maintain his identity.

_I'll make it up to her later._ Danny thought as he went back to the fight.

Jen, a little shook up, was comforted by her friends, who were more than happy to see her, Nikki, Jonesy, and Jude unharmed.

"I am so glad we're OK!" Jonesy exclaimed in a moment of emotional distress. For the moment, he didn't care about machoism and hugged Nikki, who was stunned. Everyone soon joined in a group hug that seemed to last forever as they squeezed as hard as they could. Which was painful as Caitlin put in the most strength. For a size zero, the girl could really pull far past her own weight.

Jen enjoyed the comfort of her friends when she remembered. "Where's Danny?"

* * *

With the help of Freakazoid and Earthworm Jim, things were looking better, but Danny could do without some of the zaniness. The Metalikats and Psy-Crow fired their weapons, but with it being three on three, they each had to shoot one superhero.

"This was easier when we had one of these idiots distracted," Molly commented, missing each hero.

"Then let's even the odds," Mac said with a smile as he blasted the ice-encased Candle Jack. With the ghoulish-looking man free, he headed back to the people, ignoring the fight.

"For a scary looking guy, he really doesn't like people saying his name," Earthworm Jim said as he fought back with laser blasts.

"Actually, it's more of a 'you-say-my-name-and-I-can-get-you' kind of thing," Freakazoid took a moment to stop. "Also, he's a nut."

"Considering what we're dealing with, I can say that all today has been," Danny quipped before he noticed the predicament. "Hey, someone get him."

"Fear not ghost boy," Jim exclaimed with manic glee. "I have to perfect way to stop him."

Jim pressed a button on his suit, which opened up to have a mechanical hand extend out with a plate covered in a pan. Jim eyed the people.

"You there," Jim pointed to Jen, or maybe anyone else. No one was sure. "Catch."

Whether or not he meant Jen, she caught the plate.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jen asked, eyeing the object. It had a peculiar smell, not gross, but had a particularly delectable scent to it.

"Open it!" Jim commanded.

Candle Jack was closing in. Everyone started to huddle together as the boogie man closed in. Jen wasn't sure whatever she had could help. It smelled more like food than a weapon. But she was too scared to question the hypermutated earthworm. She mustered all the courage she could gather and opened the pan.

"Now then, prepare to-AAAAAAAHHH!" Candle Jack couldn't finish that last statement as he saw what was under the cover. "Get it away! GET IT AWAY!"

"What the?" Caitlin and Nikki were curious and went over to Jen and saw what was on the plate.

"What the heck is that?" Caitlin asked in disgust.

"It looks like a foreign dish," Nikki commented. "I can't remember what it is."

"It's only the heart, liver, and lungs of a sheep boiled in its own stomach," Jim explained matter-of-factly as he held up the Metalikats and bashed them together. "It's called—"

"HAGGIS!" Candle Jack screamed as he flew away very fast back to the fight, to the confusion of the teens and shoppers.

Desiree, who gazed from above, was exceedingly astonished.

"Huh, so it's a ghost repellent," Caitlin commented. Her friends gave her funny looks.

* * *

Psy-Crow rushed over to Danny, who gave him a barrage of blasts. He slipped on a banana peel, which was dropped by Freakazoid, who finished one. The massive crow slid over to the Metalikatz and knocked them over. They would have gotten up, but Candle Jack pushed them back into some of the mucus vines.

As they got up, they saw Earthworm Jim with his blast ready as Danny and Freakazoid appeared beside him.

"This gonna hurt real bad, isn't it?" Psy-Crow asked as the others nodded their heads.

"EAT DIRT, EVIL AMALGAMATION OF THE 90'S! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jim opened fire with extreme mania as the villains took in the full power of his attack. Luckily, being old cartoons brought to life, they didn't die or anything but were beaten and bruised badly. Their surrounding area was like a crater made of blasts.

"Jim here may need some therapy," Freakazoid whispered to Danny, who gave him a glare.

"I think that goes for you too," The ghost boy pointed back. But Freakazoid just shrugged his shoulders.

Danny, once more, attempted to encase the villains in ice. This time it worked, as the foes didn't bother to do anything. The fight had exhausted them.

"Up top," Freakazoid exclaimed as he had his hand ready for a high five.

Jim returned the gesture, but Danny just gave them a wide-eyed face.

"How can this be?" Desiree yelled. "I brought forth villains. How are you heroes here?"

"Because, the wish was to bring fries, sick rails, and old cartoons," Freakazoid explained. "You just did your thing and put a twist on them, but still was neutral with the cartoons."

"Sounds about right," Jim nodded in agreement.

Desiree did not answer, but everyone could see her seething anger. Danny flew up to the ghostly genie, she was ready to fight, but Danny had his hands up.

"Alright, Desiree, let's make a deal. Change everything back, and I WON'T suck you into the thermos," Danny brought forth the Fenton Thermos as an emphasis to his end of the bargain.

"HA-HA-HA! You think you can have me revert my wishes?!" Desiree taunted.

* * *

"Technically, they were my wishes," Jude interjected. The mall-goers immediately picked up on this and surrounded the teen. "What? How was I supposed to know they'd be granted? I'm not from here."

Jen and the gang surrounded Jude to protect him, but the citizens decided to cut the boy some slack. They didn't need any more of this right now.

* * *

"Desiree, I'm serious," Danny went up to her face. "Change everything back. Now."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, we'll stay here and bother you with all our zany adventures," Freakazoid said from behind. Jim had flown up with a rocket ball he kept in his pocket. Freakazoid had a sly grin as he inched closer to the ghostly genie. "And I'll make sure you hear everything clearly by staying really, really close you," Freakazoid spoke softly before ending the sentence with a high-pitched squeal.

Desiree swatted the hero off and backed away. However, she moved closer to Danny, who pointed to the Fenton Thermos he picked up from the ground. He wasn't sure if sucking her in would fix everything after all the chaos, but he didn't want to take a chance.

"This does nothing, as you are merely creations of my power. I can control you if I desire," the ghost said.

"How about us?" Came a new voice. One that gave even Danny a sense of dread. And from nowhere, came the Warner Brothers: Yakko, Wacko, and Dot. The two brothers jumped onto Desiree, and Dot hugged Freakazoid.

"Oh-No. No! Go away!" Danny yelled. "Things have been crazy enough as it is."

"And we can make them crazier," Wacko said as he eyed Desiree.

"Oh, believe me. It's about to become crazier," Yakko said before winking to the readers before he and his siblings started bouncing around their objects of affections, laughing madly. "MUAH! Night Everybody!"

"Gah! No man may touch me!" Desiree shook the two off. And when that didn't work, she went intangible and got the desired results. She remained that way in fear of the Warners.

"Boys," Dot commented as she snuggled her face against Freakazoid. He didn't seem to mind but showed no returning affection.

Earthworm Jim just shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, Desiree," Danny was at his limit and flew to Desiree and grabbed her or attempted to. "Things are getting crazier by the minute. So, listen carefully, I make a wish, you don't pull any tricks, and we go our separate ways for now. Got it?"

Desiree looked to the zany characters and nodded at Danny.

"Then, I wish everything was back to normal."

"So you have wished it, and so shall it be," with a wave of her hands, Desiree reversed her previous wish, and everything disappeared. Even the Warners left as the ghostly genie teleported them back to their water tower home.

Danny looked around and saw everything was fixed. He looked to Desiree. "I'm going to say this once," Danny was close to her face. "I won't tell if you won't."

Desiree nodded, and the two ghosts flew their separate ways.

* * *

"That…was seriously…AWESOME!" Jude yelled as he had his hands in the air. "Not only did we a ghost attack and saw Danny Phantom, but I even got to have my wish granted. Another thing off the bucket list."

"You really wished for flaming fries, gross pipes, and cartoons to come to life?" Wyatt asked.

"No, just to have a wish granted by a magical genie," Jude talked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jonesy had no words for the event, and he remained that way until he saw some hot ladies and decided to get his mind off of things. With a bit of normalcy.

"Man, the US is crazy!" Nikki surveyed everything. The ghost genie kept to her word. Nikki was almost grateful until she saw the Khaki Barn was also fixed. "Well, there goes my highlight of the day."

* * *

Danny found a nearby restroom to transform in. He leaned against the wall as he exited, he was exhausted from this event.

"Danny!" Jen shouted. He waved weakly as his girlfriend gave him the tightest hug ever. "You alright? You look like you've been through every Olympic event."

"I'm just exhausted from all this. Ghosts attack but never like this before," Danny leaned on Jen. "In fact, I don't think this would ever happen in my life," he looked to Jen, who held him tight. "Then again, I never thought I'd have a beautiful girlfriend."

That got the reaction he wanted as Jen gave him a small laugh.

"Sorry about this," Danny said.

"For what? You didn't cause all this. Jude did," Danny's eye shot open.

"What?"

"Yeah, that ghost genie was nearby and—" Jen stopped as she saw Danny looking more exhausted. "You know what? That's for another day. Come on, the mall is fixed, and there's this awesome movie out now. Wanna catch it? I don't think anyone wants to be here after the ghost attack, so we should be the only ones there."

Danny straightened up. That was good news, and despite the day, he figured Desiree would now stay away from Jude. No telling what he'd wish for next. Jen had her arm out, which Danny linked his with. Tomorrow was another day, hopefully without the craziness of today. But what could be worse?

* * *

"Finally!" said a teen as she kicked open the door to her room. "She jumped onto her bed and breathed in the scent of the room. "Ah~ the smell of anti-establishment in the evening."

"Sammy-kins," came a shrill voice. "Come downstairs and tip the limo driver. Your father and I are getting the butler to bring the luggage up.

Sam groaned and did as she was told. After spending half a summer with her parents, the goth girl was more than happy to spend time with friends. Sam looked to her clock. It read 9:10.

"Danny and Tucker should still be up. She picked up her phone and dialed Danny, but received no response. "Huh, that's weird. I wonder if Tucker knows what is going on."

Sam hit Tucker's number and got connected.

"Sam, is that you?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, and I'm back in Amity Park," Sam said with joy. "Get Danny, we should hang out tonight. It's summer and—"

"Danny had the craziest day ever," Tucker deadpanned. "He's not gonna be up till maybe the day AFTER tomorrow."

"What happened?" Sam asked with concern. "I mean, it's not like things were that crazy. Nothing changes around here."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Night Sam. Glad you're back," Tucker said as he hung up. Sam was confused but decided to let it wait. For now, she was just happy to be back.

* * *

**And there you have another chapter. So Jen and her friends had their first ghost encounter and it was even crazier than normal with guest appearances. Will they appear again...I honestly have no clue. Next time, Sam appears and meets Jen. We know how that'll go. anyway, have a good day and stay safe during this pandemic.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 and NeoMark for their help.**

**Big thanks to Jebest4781 and DJ Rodriguez for the consecutive reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**danifan3000: As the Deadpool form Danny and Kitty pointed out, these all take place in separate timelines and universes. Each Deadpool is his own and can date any girl he wants.**

**Luiz4200: Yeah. Fun fact, the movie he took it from was Detroit Rock City. As for Michelle, well...he's obviously not invited to any of her parties. That's for sure.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Well for fourth-wall-breaking, we had the Warner, Freakazoid, and Earthworm Jim. Though two of them could display that specific trait. As for Mikey, it was mainly just a nod to Flower Princess11's main storyline with Danny and Kara, but who knows what will happen.**

**61394: And it's going to be a while before Jonesy learns. In the meantime, let's enjoy how. And a special thanks for your Deadpool for answering danifan3000's question. I didn't know when I would finish this chapter.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**CMR Rosa: Yeah, Dash is in for it now. I don't know if Danny will care enough to press charges. He deals with the normal teen stuff and ghost fighting on a fairly regular basis. But, more punishment is coming for Dash. Just wait and see.**

**Guest: Ghost-Zone Khaki Barn...interesting.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**


	5. Clearance on Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Again. After he heard it thirteen times.

To say the ghost boy was exhausted from yesterday's zany craziness…well, they would have to make a new word that defined understatement, only more so. There was so much insanity a boy could handle, and that was without the ghosts.

"Maybe if I just-"

"Danny! Breakfast!" His mom's voice shouted, and Danny groaned.

"Maybe I can pretend to still be-"

**Kaboom!**

He suddenly heard the oh too familiar sound of an explosion and his father's typical shouting, "I'm OK."

He sighed as he opened his eyes, knowing that sleep will be impossible now.

"Looks like sleeping in is no longer an option..."Danny groaned.

Danny somehow managed to drag himself out of bed and walked down the stairs. As he heard earlier, there was an explosion this morning, from a still in progress bazooka, but he is still pretty out of it, and Danny would have probably missed it or ignore the goo. As he got to the table, the ghost boy noticed a mug of coffee in front of him, courtesy of his sister, Jazz.

"Morning...so how'd you sleep?" She asked, and Danny responded by his face falling on the table.

"That rough, huh?" Jazz had left the mall before any of the chaos, but she heard plenty and saw the videos recording everything. "Can't blame you, little brother. I mean, who would expect any of Desiree's wishes to come out like that?"

Danny gave a small smirk as he gulped down the caffeinated beverage.

From the door came a knock, but since Danny was too tired, Jazz answered it. To the sister's surprise, she saw not only Tucker but Sam as well.

"Hey, Jazz," Sam greeted. She was happy to be back, noted by the slight jump in her posture. "Is Danny up?"

Jazz contemplated ripping the bandage off and telling Sam about Jen. However, Danny would not be able to handle the goth girl's jealousy at the moment. So, she decided against it and let them in.

"Just be careful," Jazz warned.

"Still tired?" Tucker asked like it was a fact.

"I think he grabbed the coffee pot," Jazz commented.

"So, I guess I missed something last night. What happened?" Sam had never seen Danny like this before; it was concerning seeing her superhero friend so tired, and he once fought ghosts all night.

"Oh, Desiree," Tucker said, not mentioning Jen or her friend Jude out of fear for his life.

"Couldn't Danny just wish for her to be captured? You know she will obey ever wish she hears, right?"

Tucker and Jazz glanced at each other. They looked over to the ghost boy who had his head on the table again. He barely registered who was at the house.

"Let's just say this may take the top spot for craziest battle ever," Tucker walked over to Danny to see if he was conscious.

"Come on," Sam whined. "I've been waiting weeks to hang out with you guys, but I doubt—"

Sam didn't finish as she heard Danny snoring right now. The goth girl groaned as she realized that the boy was really out of it.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, irking the audience.

"I'm awake, Mr. Lancer!" He yelped, only to realize that he is not at school and that it is still summer, and the person who yelled at him is Sam.

"Oh, hey Sam," Danny rubbed his eyes. "Thought you were Lancer."

"That's Prof. Sam to you. And I hope you studied for today's test because you got a lot to cover, Mr. Fenton," Sam snarked with a stern face.

"What!?"

"I'm kidding!" Sam grew a smile on her face. While she jested, Tucker and Jazz did not find that funny. Perhaps they should tell her the details of yesterday and knock her down a few pegs.

Danny's groaning did that for them. While he was happy to see his friend, who was away for most of the summer, the overworked teenage superhero was in no mood for shenanigans like that. He got up and walked to the fridge.

"We got any energy drinks?" Danny asked as he looked through the fridge.

"I think the entire pot of coffee will kick in soon," Jazz replied as she held the empty container upside down. There wasn't a drop left.

"I take it you had a rough night?" Sam asked.

Danny replied with a zombie-like groan.

"Sam, I am happy to see you, really I am, but can you save the jokes and questions until I'm officially awake?" Danny grabbed some energy drinks from the fridge. He would've had more if Jazz didn't intervene and let him have only one.

Sam nodded as Danny began chugging down the drink to get rid of the last of his drowsiness.

* * *

Jen was deadbeat tired after everything that happened yesterday. She had slept like a log, and then some, and that was before going to bed. When the girl tried to watch a movie with Danny at the mall to cool down, they fell asleep. If the usher hadn't come it, the teens would have spent the night at the mall. Ironic given that it seemed like something out of an old movie.

The redhead had sat down at the mall center near The Big Squeeze lemonade stand when she got a glance at Wyatt coming with Nikki.

"Here," Wyatt brought over what must have been twelve cups of coffee. Or that's what it seemed like to everyone. "Something to fuel the day."

"More like a hundred somethings to fuel the day," Nikki snarked with a clawing hand at the containers. She was in a sourer mood than usual, and those days were rare.

Jude skated into the table with the grace and elegance of a bag of rabid badgers. After picking himself up, the teen sat as he clutched his stomach.

"Wyatt dude, got ay soda?"

"Sorry, just coffee,": Wyatt took a look sip then kissed the paper mug. "Good Ol' Joe."

"Bummer, man."

"Hey, Jude?" Nikki asked calmly and collectively. It was when the spacey blonde teen looked at her, the girl screamed. "How the heck are you not tired?!"

Despite everything that happened, Jude seemed unaffected by yesterday's chaos. Even though he was accidentally the cause of it, the boy thought for a moment before he shrugged in cluelessness.

"Don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Yeah, well, when you find out, give me some," Jonesy walked in with even more coffee. And some soda for Jude.

Caitlyn soon arrived. If it weren't for the pair of sunglasses and how she walked upright, one would not be able to tell how tired she was.

"Hey, guys..." Caitlyn droned.

"Hey, Caitlyn. What's with the shades?" Jen asked.

"So no cute guys can see how tired I am. I barely got any sleep last night," Caitlin said with a whisper.

"Join the club..."Nikki muttered. " I can't believe people are up after everything that happened."

"Guess they're used to it," Jude commented.

While he wasn't precisely wrong, his friends couldn't help but eye him funny. It was seriously strange how he showed no exhaustion. Wyatt downed another cup of coffee. It was his third one, but he didn't seem shaky.

"Hey Wyatt, can I have some of that coffee?" Caitlyn asked with a clawing motion.

"Go ahead," Wyatt said before grabbing another one.

With fresh caffeine in grip, Caitlyn downed the hot liquid faster than shoppers at a sale.

"Take it easy, Caitlin. You only got the rest of the day," Nikki snarked lazily. As she crashed onto the table, the punk girl went for another cup, which Jonesy handed over.

"I got to be honest," Jonesy placed the coffee on the table. "I always thought my first superhero thing would be—"

"You kicking butt?" Wyatt smirked.

"No!"

"A hotter hero with an awesome body?" At Caitlin's question, her friend glanced at her with smirks. "What? Like you guys don't have fantasies like that."

"Maybe, but I would want a hot chick like Wonder Woman," Jonesy pointed out.

"I know," Deadpool held up his cup of coffee. "With a body like that…and the outfit. Daddy likes."

"See, this guy knows what I'm talking about," Jonesy, in a rush of manly adrenaline, tapped his coffee with the merc. After taking a long sip, the teen realized who he was talking to and spat out his drink. "Mr. Deadpool!?"

"Dude! The Merc with a Mouth! Deadpool!" Jude exclaimed.

Deadpool extended his fist with the laid-back teen bumping it with his.

"Thanks for the entrance," Deadpool grabbed one of the cups of coffee Jonesy bought. "and the coffee. Does it have enough sugar and cream?"

"Hey! These are mine only," Jonesy reached for the mug, which Deadpool placed out of his own.

"And I can take one due to the **You+Me=Love!** Contract," The merc lifted a bit of his mask as he took a sip.

The gang grew wide eyes at the red-suited man's words. After all, their friend got fired from the service.

"How?" Nikki asked for Wyatt, who was about to ask.

"Fine print, sweetheart. I can annoy anyone from the service. It's a clause I placed in the contract, which allows me to steal the stuff of any employee. Even if they're not working there anymore."

_**Wait…what?!**_

"Yeah, you might want to double-check the fine print…bye," Deadpool had left with the caffeinated beverages he took while no one was looking.

The teens were left flabbergasted as they wondered what that clause meant for Jonesy.

"What the heck did I sign up for?" the boy in question thought out loud.

As the teens conversed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had arrived at Amity Mall. Danny figured he needed to confront the source of his exhaustion. Though to be fair, it was this or seeing his parents test the latest Fenton invention. This time they decided to include foam, which was the cue that all teens should leave the house/facility.

Jazz was the fastest to get out.

"Everything looks OK," Sam glanced here and there around the mall. "Are you sure it was raining French fries with mucus pipes and cartoon characters?"

"I showed you the video," Tucker waved his PDA in front of the goth's face, who swiped it away.

"And I only saw flaming French fries and ghost rays," Sam retorted.

Despite the evidence provided via the internet, courtesy of teens with phones, or in Tucker's case, PDA, Sam seemed to have trouble believing things went that far. To be fair, nobody had been able to choreograph everything about the event. They were all busy screaming for their lives, especially when Candle Jack came to kidnap them for saying his name.

"Seriously?! Danny back me up on this!" the techno-geek called to his friend, but noticed he was in a zombie-like state.

"Danny?"

The ghost boy did not reply. When his friends caught up to him, they noticed he had his eyes shut, yet seemed to function fine. For him anyway.

"Huh, I guess Danny learned to sleepwalk over the Summer," Tucker quipped. At first, the joke seemed funny; then, he realized that the drinks from previous were not helping right now.

"You should drink some coffee," stated a red-suit man with two cups. "Here."

Danny, once he got a whiff of the dark-roasted scent, inhaled the drink, which was a terrible idea since it was still hot.

"AAAAHHHH! Hot!"

Danny, in a fit of pain, used his ice powers to cool his insides, which helped along with his ghostly healing factor. It was then the trio noticed Deadpool standing in front of them.

"You shouldn't chug coffee," Deadpool pointed out before he pointed to the center of the mall. "If you want more, some teens are giving it away."

Before anyone could protest to the fact that the merc had given Danny a cup of joe, or the fact that the event seemed suspiciously calm to them, the ghost boy ran in the direction desperate for energizing help.

Tucker and Sam ran after their friend hoping to steer him from trouble, but to their surprise, they noticed the boy had stopped around the eye of the mall, where a particular lemonade stand has claimed its place, along with 6teens seated on a table.

"Are those the guys giving away free coffee?" Tucker asked, with no one replying. But he did hear Danny mutter something.

"Jen."

_Jen? Uh-oh!_ Tucker remembered the name of a specific redhead who Danny met and chosen on a dating service that a certain boy had him take. It was only a few seconds before Tucker put two and two together and realized what this could mean.

Danny walked over to the center, to the protest of Sam.

"Easy there, sleepy ghost. We don't even know these guys."

The ghost boy ignored his gothic friend, as did Tucker. As the two boys walked to the table, Sam took notice of the teens. At first, the girl found the entire ordeal suspect but blinked when she saw one of those girls, the red-haired one, approach Danny with a smile.

"Hey, Danny," She said as she pulled a chair next to her.

"Hey, Jen," Danny managed to reply with a smile of his own. "Didn't think you'd be here after yesterday."

_Who is this?_ Sam thought as she eyed the girl.

"Well, there wasn't much for today, but Jude wanted to come here and see if there're any more ghost attacks," Jen pointed to the laid-back blonde, who had a childish smile full of glee.

"I kinda want to see if the Phantom-dude will make an appearance," Jude said after gulping down the last of his soda.

Tucker had sat down at the table next to everyone. He eyed Caitlin for a moment, though.

_Haven't I seen her before?_ The man with a terrible dating record asked himself.

"So Danny," Wyatt pointed to Tucker. "who's this guy?"

"Jen, guys, these are my friends Tucker and Sa—"

Danny turned around but didn't see Sam at the table. Or anywhere near it. The goth had decided to stay away from the lemon stand and the tables. She mainly seemed a bit defensive.

"Sam, why are you over there?" Danny asked.

The goth girl scanned the redhead, Jen, who had saved a seat for her friend. She was taller and older than Danny, which meant everything with teenagers, even by Sam's standards. Jazz was the only exception, but ghost-fighting helped with that.

_He must have made some new friends during the summer._ Sam saw nothing wrong with that, but she hoped that they weren't as mainstream as they look.

"So yeah…that's Sam," Danny then pointed to the techno-geek at the other table. "And this is Tucker. They're my best friends."

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Caitlin," Caitlin waved rapidly but eyed Tucker funny. "Have we met before?"

To that, Tucker shrugged.

_Yeah…I really don't think I'm gonna be friends with that girl._ Sam thought as she slowly waved back with feigned glee as the other introduced themselves.

"Hey, Tucker. Hey, Sam. I'm Jen," as the redhead spoke, the goth girl kept a close eye on her.

"Hey, I'm Wyatt."

"Jude...dude and bra, what's up?"

Jonesy remained silent for a moment.

_I wonder if they know anything about the girls Danny dated?_ The Casanova wannabe asked himself. He was curious if they had the same luck with the opposite gender as well.

"The quiet one is Jonesy," Nikki pointed with her thumb and smirked. "Just ignore him, he's been like this all week. Not that he's not weird already."

"Heeey!" Jonesy exclaimed, but no one backed him up.

"The name's Nikki, by the way," the punk girl ignored the annoyed boy.

"Hey," Tucker got up and took a seat at the table with the others. "We heard of some teens giving away coffee. Are you guys the ones doing that?"

The teens looked to each other, utterly confused. Despite the

"Don't think so who told you—wait, did that Deadpool guy tell you?" Wyatt asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Do you mean that weirdo in the Halloween costume that looks similar to Spiderman?" Tucker pointed with his thumb behind him. "We saw a guy like that along the way."

"That's the guy!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"OK, I am checking the fine print of that stupid contract," Wyatt was mad. Furious would be the better word. He didn't take a sip from his coffee. "Who's with me?"

Sure, the service was fun, but no one messes with a man's coffee. It was the line never to cross. Especially when such caffeinated beverages were necessary at this moment.

"I'm in!" Jonesy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Me too," Caitlin closed the lemon stand.

"Wait, you work here. Don't you have to stay here because it's your job?" Sam was a little annoyed at how the blonde girl seemed irresponsible.

"Not when it comes down for an emergency like this," Caitlin replied sternly.

"But-"

"I think looking into a contract that allows weirdos to steal stuff from ex-employees, even the terrible ones, is more important than work," Nikki snarked to the goth girl.

Sam wanted to refute but saw another teen volunteer.

"I'll go," Tucker had a feeling it was the best idea right now.

"Alright, anyone else? Danny?" Wyatt looked to the dark-haired teen only to see him sleep on a pile of empty coffee cups. Jude grabbed one of the voided containers and flipped it up-side-down. It was bone dry.

"Did he drink all that and not stay awake?" Wyatt did NOT want to doubt his favorite drink right now. "What was he doing yesterday?"

No one got an answer as Tucker and Sam shrugged innocently. Years of practice helped with lying.

Jen rubbed the boy's arm to wake him up gently. Danny stored awake with a hum.

"Five more minutes," the ghost boy groaned.

"You seem tired," the redhead said. The boy woke up realizing he wasn't at home and remembered where he was.

"Who wouldn't be after yesterday?" Danny yawned with a smirk.

Sam raised a brow.

'OK! Seriously! What happened yesterday?' Sam thought. She was starting to realize how bad things were. 'What did Desiree grant?'

She then saw something that she did not like. At. All.

"Here. Have a taste of this," Jen handed the cup of joe to Danny, to the surprise of Sam. She had expected one of the guys to share his drink cause she knew they had no problem with that, but instead, the ghost boy started drinking from the redhead's cup.

"Tastes sweet," Danny commented with a tired but cheerful demeanor.

"Like you?" Jen chuckled as she kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Gross!" Jonesy gagged. "Take it somewhere else. It's too early for you lovebirds to be like this."

"Oh, lay off them, Jonesy. I think it's cute," Caitlin silently squeed at the couple's antics before she glanced at the fourteen-year-olds. "What do you think?"

Tucker gave a nervous grin in agreement but was careful to glance at the goth girl, who didn't seem fazed. She looked like her brain had crashed and rebooted, but her face told no anger. The rest of the teens took notice of her face, especially since the techno-geek didn't stop staring like there was a timebomb...or another ghost. After a quick study, Caitlin had a full grasp of the situation.

"Um...Danny," Sam choked out. "Who is this?"

"Oh right, you were in Europe," Danny obliviously commented. "While you were gone, Tucker and I signed up for this dating service. And after a month of dates..."

_A month!?_ Sam was more shocked then when she found out her parents had replaced many of her clothes with frilly, pink dresses for the trip.

"I chose Jen," Danny grabbed the girl's hand.

"And now we're dating," Jen squeezed the ghost boy's hand as Sam processed what she heard.

_I was gone all summer, and Danny got a girlfriend!?_ Sam, whose left eye was twitching, straightened upright before her body went limp and slammed onto the table. Hard.

The entire cast stared in shock, particularly Caitlin, who bit down slightly on her lip, as most of them checked to see if she was alright.

"I think the little bra here needs some coffee," Jude calmy said.

* * *

**It was evident from the beginning how things would turn out. But that doesn't mean we would cross this bridge soon. So Sam found out what happened over the first half of the summer. It just goes to show how much can change, but things are going to have a bit more normalcy next chapter. How will things turn out from here? Find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope everyone stays safe. **

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for help with the chapter.**

**Now excuse me while I check a certain contract.**

_**Ain't I a stinker?**_

**Deadpool!**

_**Just wait till you see what I bought with your card.**_

**Seriously?!**

**Reviews**

**Jebest4781: For now, a little cooldown. Things will pick up later.**

**Runeion: The Mask? I'll keep that in a note for future ideas. Thanks.**

**61394: Thank you! I tip my hat back.**

**Luiz4200: Press charges? Can't say for sure, but that may be the last thing on their mind after Desiree. But karma has its laser-guided sights set on Dash. So, don't worry. As for Sam...well, it's usual for finding out what happened, but we have the next chapter to see how she take it.**

**djinn: Thanks!**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! Sam probably will, but a wounded heart takes time to heal. Luckily she has ghost hunting to help with her frustration.**

**DJ Rodriguez: From the way Desiree looks and dresses, I figured Jonesy would try flirting. The Warners, however, came by to see how things were. As for Desiree not letting guys touch her...I honestly have no clue. It was never really brought up that much in the show. It wouldn't surprise me if these cameos made another appearance. Anything can happen when you wish for it, especially with a genie ghost around.**

**qazse: We have just begun with Sam's introduction. So we will wait and see. **

**Mazamba: Given her record in the show, no. No one can expect her to react well.**


	6. Incredible Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Sam woke up to the smell of a dark-roasted scent filling her nose. She stumbled and stirred as she took the time to notice her face above a cup o' joe. As the goth girl came too, she took note of her surroundings and began to remember what happened.

_I got back yesterday, went to see Tucker and Danny today, and then-that girl!_

Sam noticed she was still at the same table with the teens, though some of them had left already.

"Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Tucker left to see about the **YouMe=Love! **Contract," Nikki replied. They really had too. Deadpool's antics had to be stopped, or in this case, taken out of fine print that allows him to legally steal from people. "The rest of us stuck around to see if you were all right."

"Need some coffee, bra?" Jude asked with another mug in his hand. "Wyatt and Jonesy bought like…a bunch."

Sam, noticing the one holding her head, was Danny, jolted straight up. Her eyes went straight to Jen, who stood by the ghost boy. With a stern glare at the two, the goth girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot in impatience.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked in confusion and slight jealousy.

"Waiting," the answer came with a stubborn tone from the black-haired teen.

Nikki, already annoyed with Sam's behavior, walked in between the three as Jude protected himself under the table. His head was peeking out to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Okay, we only met a few minutes ago, but what is your problem?" the punk girl was up in the goth's face.

"My 'problem,' is that I come back from a trip in Europe to see that my best friend is...with _someone_ who I've never met before," Sam didn't want to say "dating." To say that word would mean to accept the reality that the boy she likes taken. The goth girl had known the ghost boy before he became the halfa hero, and she wasn't happy about the fact that he found romantic interests in another girl.

"Yeah? Well, your best friend and my best friend are dating. And if they want to see each other, then let them," the punk girl would not back down. She was too stubborn and could probably handle whatever the younger teen would throw at her.

"Oh, crap," Jen had an idea what was going on with the goth girl. She would have intervened but knew that her friend can handle herself.

Danny, clueless as he is, tried to mediate the situation. However, a tug from his girlfriend not to get involved. This did nothing to deter the halfa, as he had faced worse before.

"Come on, Sam, Nikki. Yesterday was a really rough day, and some of us are a little-," Danny stopped as he realized how the mitigation of his previous battle was futile. "Oh, who am I kidding? Yesterday was horrible! The only good thing was meeting Jen's friends. They're nice guys, who actually gave me a chance. So why don't we try being nice!"

"Dude!" Jude wished he had some popcorn, or Ragin Cajun fries, to distract him. "I hope the dudes are doing better."

* * *

Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Tucker were traversing the mall at a decent pace. With the day growing older, more shoppers came along, but it didn't impede their path to the dating booth.

"Ohhh! Look at this top!"

Except when Caitlin became preoccupied with whatever appealed to her sense of fashion.

"Caitlin! Focus!" Jonesy spoke, not loudly, but with a commanding tone. His trembling body told of how on edge he was. "We have to see about that contract. I don't want some red-suited guy to steal my stuff! I like my stuff!"

"Calm down, Jonesy," Wyatt patted his friend on the back to calm him down. "We'll get everything sorted out."

"I still want to know how you got a job at the dating service you signed up for," Tucker was rightfully curious at the predicament.

"Fine print," the angry ex-employee grumbled.

"So Tucker, tell us about yourself. We hardly got to know you," Wyatt changed the subject. No one needed terrible vibes.

"Well, there is not much to know about. I'm just a simple guy. Who also happens to be a master with tech," Tucker said as he pulled out his trusty PDA.

"If you guys ever need to know where to get the latest model, I know a guy," Tucker spoke with pride.

"Uh, we'll keep that in mind," Wyatt said, unsure.

It's obvious this guy is a tech geek, but they entertained the boy.

"Don't phones do more than PDA's?" Jonesy's question made the others stop and stare.

"Wait, I thought PDA are old phones."

It was obvious the older boys had some idea of technology like your regular teenager would. It didn't stop the techno-geek from grumbling.

"PDA's will make a comeback."

The teens kept walking to the amusement of the techno loving teen except for one.

"Hey, may I ask you something?" Caitlin tapped Tucker's shoulder.

If this were his freshman year, the boy would be like, "you can ask me anything, baby," but the girls at the dating service had taught him the errors of that train of thought. And the final teacher couldn't have been blunter before he finally changed his mindset.

"Sure, I guess. Though I kinda doubt it's tech-related."

"Have we met before?"

"You too?"

The two teens looked at each other curiously. They both had the nagging feeling of deja vu, but couldn't pinpoint the reason.

Although the teens were still moving, Jonesy and Wyatt adjusted their pace to bring themselves a reasonable distance closer. The little tidbit sounded too good to be true and to pass up.

"So, we have met."

"That's the funny thing. I don't remember meeting you. If we did, you'd probably slap me or act like I'm not here."

"That bad with women, huh?"

"Yeah," Tucker noticed a snickering face on Jonesy, but ignored it. "but I cleaned up my act and found someone."

That wiped the smirk off the "master dater." He didn't find anyone. Well, anyone he wanted.

"Ooo, really?" Caitlin was enamored with love, so hearing of a geek finding it on his own was a hot topic to her. "What's she like?"

"She's great, but-"

"Hate to interrupt this moment, and I actually do, but I think something is up," Jonesy butted in.

"What makes you say that?" the love loving teen asked before she glanced at the booth.

The teens had reached the **YouMe=Love!** booth only to see no one operating the station. There was no equipment, and any that was leftover was bolted to the ground. A sign that said "Closed" was placed on top.

"What gives?!" Jonesy was peeved at the situation. "There's no one here."

"Uhhh...guys? I think you might want to look at this," Caitlin pointed to a sign next to the desk.

"I swear if this another shtick by that Deadpool guy I'm — wait? What?" Jonesy took a closer at the object.

_We at **YouMe=Love!** have been notified of an inserted clause in our contract that created a negative environmental impact with all employee livelihoods, including ex-employees. If you are being affected by this disturbance, please check your email for any electronic notice detailing everything._

_Thank you, and have a beautiful day._

After finishing the note, the teens stared at the sign in silence. Whether or not it was something out of dignity, no one knows. One thing was for sure; the group all wondered how this dating service worked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I live in a town that has ghost attacks all the time, but I think we should carefully walking next time, Tucker got agreement group. It was too creepy for everyone. Slowly backing away, the teens made the journey back to see how the rest were faring.

* * *

Sam and Nikki were at a staring standstill of stubbornness that scared their spectators into silence.

While Jude used the table as a shield, Danny tried to play peacemaker but forgot how stubborn his friend, who is a girl could be. The goth girl was so angry at the sudden change she forgot how rude her attitude is. Despite knowing she was in the wrong, now that there was concentration, her pride wouldn't let her back down.

Something Nikki was aware of and that was the problem. Or so it seemed.

After minutes that felt like hours, the two stopped their staring contest. Exhaustion had taken hold of them. Well, Nikki didn't have a lot of energy, and Sam was tired on an emotional level.

The two girls sat down as Danny, Jen, and Jude sat down a comfortable distance away. The ghost boy was extra precautious and positioned himself in front of his red-headed girlfriend.

After a moment of frightening silence, the punk girl broke the ice.

"Okay, look. I get it's a little too much to see all this change, but what did you think would happen? You were away, and apparently, your friends tried a dating service. Could you being here have changed anything?"

Sam eyed the couple that was her friend and the new girl in his life. She honestly believed she could have prevented the boy from entering such a service.

"Yes," she replied with a scowl.

"How?"

"I'd-I' would...just-"

"People can do what they want. You can't act like this is betrayal when all they did was sign up for something."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if this happened to you, do you think you could handle it better?"

"You've seen my friends. This," Nikki gestured to everything. "is what it's like to be a teenager. Do you really think there's gonna be no drama?"

"I'm not dumb or ignorant. I know there's always going to be some mainstream problem like puberty. But this is," Sam pointed to Danny and Jen. The raven-haired boy now had an arm in front of the girl. "A girl from Canada comes here, enters a dating service, and she matches with my friend!? What are the chances of that?"

"Your town is haunted by ghosts," Jude said bluntly.

The look he got from Sam was spine chilling, but Nikki blocked her eye contact with a stern face back.

"I'm just saying." The laid back teen had his hands in the air.

The goth girl knew he had a point. Despite everything, she didn't particularly believe ghosts would ever infest her town. Still, then again, one thing she found to be charming was that her hometown never seemed that mainstream in comparison to the cities that had superheroes. Sam would never admit that out loud to anyone.

"Come on, Sam," Danny once again tried to defuse the situation. "Is it really that bad that I'm dating? Tucker found a date too."

That was probably one of the most surprising things for the goth girl to hear right now. It wasn't that she didn't think the techno-geek would find someone, it was just that he'd been up to bat with no real hits.

"We were bored, and Tucker found out about it, and we joined up. I honestly didn't think I'd find someone," Danny gave Jen a glance thinking he said something he shouldn't. "Not that mind."

"It's okay," the read head waved off. "I honestly thought the same."

"Same here," Nikki said.

Jude nodded in accordance as Sam was shocked at how much had changed in one month.

What kind of month happened for a girl two years older than us to want to be his girlfriend?

"Fine, so what now?" Sam asked in defeat.

"Now, you apologize to Jen and the rest of us," Nikki commanded. "And I also ask you to be nice about it. So no hitting anyone. Got it?"

"Seriously!?"

"You're the one making angry faces at everyone," the punk girl pointed to the goth, literally and figuratively.

The goth girl sighed before nodding her head. Despite the short fight, there was a small amount of respect for the punk girl. Anyone who makes her back down deserves some respect, at least.

"Fine... I'm sorry." Sam said in her usual tone.

"You could stand to sound more sincere about it," Nikki complained, with a raised eyebrow at the goth's tone.

"Keep waiting. It'll be a while," Tucker muttered, only for Sam to rib him for it.

"I think we may need more coffee," Jude was to a tired Danny with Jen, who held him close. The boy was dead asleep as a pile of empty coffee cups laid below him.

"What the heck!?" Sam and Nikki looked to their table to see the rest of the mugs dry.

"Seriously, what the heck happened!?" Sam now saw this to be no laughing matter and looked to the other teens. "Okay, I know we're not exactly friends right now—"

"We could be," Jude has interjected. The boy was a nice, mellow guy at heart.

"—but could someone please tell me how bad yesterday day was?"

"Dude! There was this hot genie lady!" Jude made a curvaceous figure with his hands.

"Uh... really?" Sam was surprised, though more so at the laid back teen's description of what happened. The girl was smart and could put two and two together.

"Let me guess someone made a wish, and this ghost genie made it happen."

The teens nodded in unison as the goth girl sighed.

"How'd you guess?"

"Not a big city. You can keep track of a lot of things if you pay attention."

Tucker, Caitlin, Jonesy, and Wyatt had returned ten minutes later to see a calmer Sam with Nikki as Jude was munching on some fries he went to get. Danny was still sleeping on Jen, who didn't mind as long as he was appropriate. The techno-geek was very surprised to see the goth girl calmer than when she first arrived. Well, not angry, but she did give him a glare, which made the boy hide behind the teens.

"Is she always like this?" Wyatt asked.

Tucker nodded, while Caitlin patted him on the head. She found him to be alright during their little adventure.

Jonesy plopped himself onto a chair, his body was oozing his grumpy attitude.

"I take it you didn't get an answer?" Nikki snarked.

"That's putting it mildly," the coffee-loving teen answered. "They apparently didn't like the clause as well."

"That reminds me," Tucker spoke up. "If Jonesy here was an ex-employee, didn't he get an email?"

Knocking the funk out of the taller teen's mood, Jonesy hurridly, but not gracefully, took his phone out of his pocket and checked his email. Sure enough, he got a message from the company telling all the details.

"Yeah!" the teen jumped with joy at the email. "They got everything taken care of, and I'm still getting-Uh-Oh!"

"What is it?" Caitlin asked with her lemon hat on now. With everything done, she went back to working on the job.

"According to this, there may be compensation, but that won't prevent that Deadpool guy from bugging me. It also says to check chimichanga stand in case of lost cash. You're kidding me!"

Despite how bad this could potentially be for him, it didn't mean no one found it funny. First Nikki laughed, then the rest, except the sleeping Danny, joined in on the fun.

Jonesy rolled his eyes at this.

Danny almost slid off Jen, who held onto him tighter, who blushed with a smile at keeping him like this.

"So, how are we gonna wake up sleeping prince over there?" Jonesy pointed to Danny, who didn't seem that tired.

The answer, before Jen could protest to whatever the teen had in mind, came in the form of a large drinking cup hitting the boy square in the face. This knocked the ghost boy into a defensive stance as Sam and Tucker glared at the familiar voice. The 6teens, save for Jen, looked to the newcomer with disdain.

"Aww and the little Princess Fentonia looked so peaceful," Dash, who threw the item, mockingly spoke to his friends. "I guess she needs some more beauty sleep."

Jen got between her boyfriend and this jerk and pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner. Her friends got up just in case things didn't make a proper turn out of ugly. They may live in Amity Park or America, but they recognize an arrogant jock when they see one. Especially one that would pick a fight.

"Just back off creep," Jen pushed the bully back.

"Or else what?" Dash asked, unfazed by the act. "What are you gonna do?"

"You mean besides her and the rest of us against you and your two little pals their?" Nikki snarled. "Last, I check nine is greater than three. Or are you bad at math as well?"

"Dude, did you pass math this year?" Kwan asked the quarterback innocently, but not quietly.

"Shut it!" The blonde jock snapped back, but he was not quick enough as the Danny, Jen, and their friends snickered among themselves, except for Jude, who had never been much of a studier.

"Bummer, man," the laid back teen said calmly.

"What did I just say?" the quarterback pounded his hand with a fist. "Besides last I checked, three football players are still better than eight—"

"Nine."

"Still stronger than three losers and a bunch of wimps with no real style!" The Star football player was never that good with wit, but he continued as he eyed the ladies, even Jen and Sam. "But I'll tell you what. Since some of you ladies look nice, wanna see what dating a quarterback is like?"

The girls were not impressed with Dash or his cocky grin as he posed. All they wanted to do was deck him in the face.

Kwan and Dale were a little miffed since they want to pick up chicks as well. They joined in with the posing, but none, the players, were that impressive, even with muscles.

"If that's the best you can do, I think we can take you," Jonesy didn't have any warrior face or eye the tiger, but he meant his word. And the others agreed as they nodded their heads, the ghost boy and his friends as well.

Though being fair, after everything, it wasn't that they were afraid, but annoyed with the bully and had superior numbers this time. There was no point in involving ghost powers.

Nobody backed down, and the girls turned their heads to the jocks' invitations. Dash was furious while Kwan and Dale were more lukewarm about it.

"You know what this means, right, Fentoastsky?" The quarterback now had a mean grin on his face.

But before anything, the sound of screams could be heard in another direction as Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no," the ghost boy muttered. He was willing to fight and protect everyone, but he wondered for how long.

It wasn't long before the familiar setting of a fight came down, but this time there was a foe, young Phantom had not seen before. While it had an ectoplasmic glow, the man had a black and white jumpsuit similar to Danny's. But there was a long black cape with a large "S" that covered most of the front. His hair seemed to be a greenish-red mix that rose like flames, and a black domino mask covered his eyes, which held a malice look in his eyes.

Seeing the teens, who each had a look of fear and confusion except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the ghost floated professionally.

"Why hello there citizens of Amity Park-"

"Actually, we're not from here, dude," Jude butted in.

"Yeah, from Canada," Wyatt finished for his friend.

The spirit didn't seem mad but calmly shook his head. Danny wondered why as he inched away to get a chance to transform.

"Well then, you do me a favor and scream in terror as I cause as much chaos to attract the local super?" his speech pattern was similar to another halfa Danny knew. But the young hero couldn't reflect on that, as the ghost locked hold of the Lemon and smashed it against an Albatross & Finch clothing store.

"Nnnnooooooo!" Caitlin got onto her knees and screamed from the horror.

Everyone else did the same, but with more running and much less about a favorite store destroyed.

All the teens, including the jocks, ran and sought shelter from the manic ghost as he unleashed mayhem inside the mall. Jen regrouped with Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, and Caitlin(who was dragged there by the punk girl) after scattering in the nearest store. The teens hid behind the counter as they the glass shatter and walkways crack.

"Everyone alright?" Jen asked her friends, who answered with nods. "What is up with this place? How can people stand living here?"

"Think it's because they have a super here that protects them."

"That doesn't explain-...wait which one of you said that?"

The friends silently shook their heads on their trembling bodies and noticed the voice came from above. Looking up, they saw the ghost sporting a playful grin.

"Don't hold your breath on my account. Please go ahead and scream. I need to test these powers, and the super here should gladly assist with that," After speaking, the man decided a hostage was needed. The idea always seemed typical for a villain. Studying the group, he thought the best would be one who would have some spunk and grabbed Nikki. "You should do nicely."

"Let me go, creep!" the punk girl demanded as she struggled against his grip.

"I have a name, you know," the specter said with a grin as he elevated himself higher.

"Really? I didn't hear you the first time," Danny Phantom said as he flew into the ghost's face. With his hold on the teen loosened, the ghost boy reached out and carried her safely to the ground.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just give him one for me," landing safely, the purple-haired girl thanked the ghostly hero, and developed a newfound respect for the boy.

The hero nodded and flew into the air as he eyed his fist glowed with energy as he charged ahead.

"So, what I call you? I take it the big 'S' means super, but we have Superman already. So how about Super-"

Danny's words were cut off as the ghost's energy locked him in place, rendering him speechless. He tried to move, but the only thing free were his eyes. All he could do was give his opponent the angry eyes.

"Like it? Back when I was alive, I had these gauntlets that would use zero-point energy to do this. Now? Ba-bam!" he zapped a bystander, Dash, and threw him to another location. The person couldn't move anything but his eyes as well. "All I have to do is point and shoot. Having powers is amazing, just...incredible."

He brought Danny closer.

"And the name is Syndrome."

Syndrome had looked directly into the boy's glowing green eyes that grew stronger. It wasn't long before the villain found himself blasted with ectobeams. Pushed back, his hold on the ghost boy disappeared, but the man still had a grin on his face.

"You sly dog!" his voice was playful and chipper. The ghost was more impressed than angry. "You can shoot your...ghost energy? Is that what it's called? Hmm...I wonder."

But before any thought wondering, Danny Phantom has closed the gap enough for a fist to the face. It wasn't the strongest, but enough to send his foe flying frantically into a falafel stand. The ghost boy dusted off his hands and readied his thermos to capture the ghost. But a voice had directed him otherwise.

"Yo Phantom! Look behind you!" Jonesy called out.

In the nick of time, Amity's superhero had pivoted his attention to see a blast coming for him. The kind that doesn't suspend people.

Danny was face to face with Syndrome. The man still had a playful look but was now serious about the fight as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Oh...it's on now."

As the two clashed the six teens watching in anticipation. Obviously, they were cheering for Danny Phantom, who seemed to have the upper hand. But how long would that last?

"We need to do something," Nikki said as she surveyed the area. Her friends gave faces that told her of the craziness she spoke.

"Ummm...bra? What can we do? We don't have power," Jude pointed out as he ducked for shelter. The fight was getting a little intense.

It was then that Tucker and Sam got near the fight, they were about to help Danny and bring out their ghost fighting equipment when they heard the gang.

"Tucker! Sam!" Jen shouted. "What are you guys doing here?" Jen then gasped, "Where's Danny?"

"He's...calling for his parents," Tucker lied. "You see-"

"That's right! his parents are ghost hunters!" the sports-loving teen interjected.

All the teens now stared at the red-head. The techno-geek and goth girl were wondering how she knew that while the older adolescence questioned her knowledge and the odds of ghost fighters in this town. After all, Amity Park only became America's most haunted town for less than a year. If there were ghosts before, it would have held that title for more.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked with a glare.

"Danny told me yesterday on our last date."

The goth girl, despite the predicament the group was in, did not like the small smile on her friend's _girlfriend_. She did not even like thinking that term. However the

"That Syndrome guy doesn't seem to really be taking this fight seriously," Wyatt noted. The ghost seemed more happy-go-lucky at the moment that wicked or of evil intent. Danny Phantom, in stark contrast, was determined and was using more tricks to stun or knock down the man long enough to contain him within the Fenton thermos.

"Syndrome! Hold on a sec," the techno-geek brought out his PDA and began searching the web.

"Tucker!" his darkness loving friend exclaimed. "now is not the time for web surfing now we have to-"

"Found him!" Tucker exclaimed. "Says here he was one of the bad guys Mr. Incredible fought. He was thwarted by him and Elastigirl and then...died when he was sucked into a turbine. The jet he was in exploded...wow."

"Ouch. that is not how I would want to go, Dude." Jude loomed over the beret-wearing teen.

"I've got an idea!" Caitlin exclaimed low enough not to shout it near the villain, but to fast for Sam to say something, to her chagrin. the blonde girl grabbed the PDA out of the techno-geek's hand and

"Oh boy," Wyatt was now frightened even more. "This can't be good."

Danny Phantom and Syndrome were in combat with dual ectobeams locked. Though Amity's hero had the upper hand with experience, the new ghostly villain had been utilizing his new powers well and had been evening the odds with his bags of tricks and his learning curve. And Phantom was still reeling from yesterday's events.

"You know, at first, I wasn't sure how to take being a ghost, but now, I am loving this! I'm not just a spirit. I'm a SUPER spirit!" With an extra push, the manic man was now starting to give Danny a run for his money. The ghost boy had to exert more muscle into his beams, but there was a limit, and he was reaching it faster with every second. "And once I'm finished with you, it's Mr. Incredible and Elsastigirl next. Then their kids."

The was no playfulness in his voice at that time. The ghost boy had to get back home advantage somehow.

"Hey! Incrediboy!" Nikki yelled. "Over here, you over-grown fanboy!"

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Calling me by that old name? Wow!" Despite hitting a sore spot, the villain could see a weak attempt to distract him. "You need to-"

"What? Explain to you how you messed up big time as a 'sidekick' and then wannabe villain? No thanks! You didn't learn the first time, and you probably can't this time!"

That hurt. Not the first strike, but the insult to the man's intelligence. Despite his past fan-crazed days, the supervillain had built up everything growing up. He may not have gotten his wish, but everything was his idea, made from the concepts he thought up. The ghostly villain was not going to take that, but in his fit of pride, the ectobeams locked with Phantom weakened, allowing the hero to blast him into the ground.

This time he was stunned long enough to see a peculiar soup container pointed at him. He knew what this meant and had a look of fear on his face. But there was time for one last quip from the resident super.

"You know it's funny, but if it was one of Mr. Incredible's kids and me, I think both of us would be able to take you down no problem."

With those last words, Syndrome disappeared into the thermos.

With the ghost defeated, Danny Phantom flew away to find a place to transform. Walking back to the Lemon, the ghost boy found his friends, old and new, sitting at the same table with a bunch of drinks. Even with all the destruction, the place seemed comfortable enough to chill.

"I can't believe your plan worked!" Tucker said in amazement.

"Well, I figured if he was on the internet, they'd have his weakness," Caitlin was sporting a small blush. Not in embarrassment, but she was so happy she managed to think of something to help the local hero. "But I can't take all the credit. Nikki here was the one who actually had the guts to do it."

"Eh, it was fun. Plus, that Phantom guy did save my life. I gotta say though, two big fights in two days, gotta respect him for that."

"Here, here!" said everyone except Jen, who noticed someone walking to the table.

"Danny!" the red-head waved.

He waved back to everyone as his girlfriend gestured to the chair next to her. The boy was greeted with a kiss on the cheek before he was asked...

"Where were you?" worry and panic evident in her tone. "We found your friends, but they said you left to call your folks.

"I-called my parent? I mean, yeah, that's what I did. Well, I tried, but

I went straight to voicemail. Still, this was a ghost attack. They'll be here in a few minutes," the ghost boy may not have been convincing in his tone, but the older teens did accept the lie. Well, except for one.

"Seriously? You expect your parent to come running to the mall just because there was a ghost attack?" Wyatt asked, only to get his answer sooner than he thought.

"Nobody move!" came the booming voice of Jack Fenton. "We got the whole place on lockdown!"

Maddie Fenton walked in shortly after with a scanner strapped to her suit. Inspecting every area she could, the ghost hunters moved in tandem looking for anything to catch, dissect, or tear apart molecule by molecule.

Jen and her friends were surprised at how true it was that Danny's parents were ghost fighters or scientist as he also put it. They stared in shock at the orange and blue jumpsuits they wore—particularly Jonesy, who noted how Mrs. Fenton's outfit hugged her body.

"Dude! That's your mom!? She's-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Nikki covered the boy's mouth as the young ghost boy cringed in disgust. They could both sense the smirk the "Cassanova" wore. However, it wasn't long before his brain then processed the information that his parents were here. At the mall. And would no doubt embarrass him when they saw each other? Luckily everyone noticed, particularly the red-head.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Caitlin pointed to the directory. "I think there's a movie we can catch right now. Plus, every teen magazine says this is not the time for you to meet your boyfriend's parents."

"Good point," Jen agreed. She held her arm out for the ghost boy, who wrapped his around.

"Thanks, but can we get some coffee real quick? I could still use some caffeine," Danny asked. this earned him a pat on the back from Wyatt. A love of the dark roasted drink would get his respect.

"Sweet! _Dragon Thunder_ is still out," Tucker posed at the mention of the title. "That is...if anyone wants to go."

"Dude! You like _Dragon Thunder_!? Sweet!" Jude held up his hand. "We've only seen it like ten times."

"My man!" Jonesy did the same as did Wyatt.

"Alright."The boys, sans the ghost boy, high five each other as they walked to the movies.

"Why is it boys seem to make friends with each other faster than girls?" Sam groaned.

"Oh, boys are much simpler than girls," Nikki snarked as she, Caitlin, and Jen, with Danny in her arm, walked in tow. The boyfriend wondered how much of that was true. He never really thought of it like that.

The goth girl hung her head in defeat, for now. For though she respected the teens, her heart was stung every time she saw the ghost boy and the sports girl smile at each other.

_This can't last forever__. The_ girl thought.

"Hey, you coming?" the punk girl asked. "I mean, you're still one of Danny's friends, right?"

_But they are nice guys._ The goth girl now walked with the gang, a small smile graced her face.

As the gang walked away, they didn't notice the figure of Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, who had come over for a press conference concerning the consecutive ghost attacks in the mall. With the media gone, and no one watching, the man gave a small wicked grin as he formulated his next step.

"Enjoy your time, young Daniel."

* * *

**And now Sam has formally met the cast of 6teen. How will their adventures fair while the gang is in Amity Park? And will Deadpool still goof around with Jonesy? The answers lie within the coming chapters in the fic. Stay tuned for more.**

**Special Thanks to NeoMark for help with the chapter.**

**Special Thanks to Luiz4200 with Ghost Syndrome appearing along with a big shout to his story: After Many Dates: Danny and Violet.**

**Reviews: Actually, as of now, Sam doesn't know it was because of Tucker's insistence. Whether or not she will find out is a mystery.**

**qazse: Right now there is some respect and a chance. All we can say is how she will act in the future.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks. Deadpool will keep doing what he's doing, and Sam has a long way to go before she will get over the fact that Danny's dating. Like always.**

**61394: Vlad had now noticed the teens, but I think he's the kind of guy that would want Danny who be fully awake, and that's not a good thing.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**SonicMax: Interesting point.**

**Mazamba: I figured it was the logical conclusion of how Sam would react to Jen.**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: I believe I said my thoughts about the Death Battle on my other TMDDF side story. But I think the facts were accurate. For the people on Death Battle, they would thoroughly check everything, I believe.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Danny is tougher than he looks, as he demonstrated in this chapter. Jonesy will learn not to be so curious about the boy's dates sooner or later. Right now, Sam and Nikki have some level of respect. But Sam has to be nice still and learn to act better around new people, including Danny's girlfriend, Jen. My other fics are going ok More ideas come. It's just to start them is the main question and then I have to build with each coming chapter.**

**danifan3000: Finding dirt on people is not consistent with species but personalities. Either way, Jen's clean...or is she?**

**nightmaster000: Thanks! Don't worry about reviews.**

**Guest: Thanks! I hope this chapter answers your question about Sam and Nikki.**

**N2: I will.**


	7. Atypical Teenage Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Jen Masterson woke up at the usual hour for a teen, somewhere between ten and twelve. It was still summer vacation, and being from Canada meant that she had till the end of August to enjoy even more time with her friends and boyfriend. As she got up, the teen was sure to be quiet as not to wake up the others. While it was fun hanging out at the house, nobody liked the idea that there were not many restrooms to share. The morning hours were battlefields dyed with spilled shampoo, body wash, and other hygiene products in who uses the facilities first. Thus, first come, first served.

With the sound of running water emanating, it wasn't long before the others awoke with the beginning of the next set of battles. And it wasn't long till the red-grad heard their "battle cries."

"Outta the way!"

"Move it!"

"Hey! Some of us need to pee!"

"Mamma needs her makeup!"

It was never a pleasant sight, as only the lucky one to wake up first could enjoy getting ready for a few minutes at most. It wasn't long before Jen heard someone pounding at the door.

"Hey, Jen! Hurry it up in there!"

And after long, excruciating minutes, Caitlin's cousin would be out of her room. With her appearance came dead silence.

"Hey, cuz," the blonde girl singsonged in a nervous and pleading tone in an attempt to divert blame. "How are you?"

Caitlin's cousin, Catherine, stood in front of the gang, who sported sheepish grins. Though the nervousness didn't stop Jonesy from giving her a once over. She was taller than her cousin, which was a given since she was older by a few years, with chin-length blonde hair and eyes that matched Caitlin's. Honesty, the two could be mistaken for sisters. The host of the house appeared to be woken up from the noise, evident by her messy appearance.

"You know, when I said you guys could stay, I didn't say you could wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Sorry," the younger blonde apologized as she unwittingly took advantage of the disruption and walked into one of the bathrooms. "We'll be quiet."

As she locked the door with a click, the other registered that there was really only one bathroom left to get ready in. And it belonged to Catherine in her bedroom.

"Any chance you'd help a girl out and let me—"

"Go right ahead," the young adult made way for the only girl left. With a small, but still nervous, smile, Nikki grabbed what she had and went to prepare for the day.

"Hey! No fair!" Jonesy protested.

"Tough luck."

The boys would've yelled again, but when Jen was finished with her preparations, the click of a lock and creak of a door told them they had other matters to focus on. Mainly who got the bathroom next.

With the boys preoccupied, the redhead went downstairs for some much-needed breakfast. To the girl's surprise, she wasn't the first one at the table.

"Jude? What are you doing here? Did you shower already?"

"Me and showers are like pen pals. We write to each other, but it's a long wait."

While Jude wasn't really much of a cleanliness person, that didn't mean the teens weren't grossed out. It was probably better for their collective sanity that no one knew he hadn't showered for nine days.

"Eww," the redhead said as she stepped back.

"JUDE?! Yuck!" Nikki said as she walked in. She didn't need to hear the boy as the girl knew her friend hadn't washed from crinkling her nose in disgust.

"What?" Jude said, clueless like as he smelled his armpits as Caitlin stepped into the kitchen, her face went a little green at sight. "I smell fine."

"Gross!" Caitlin said in disgust as Jude remained oblivious.

"Note to self, don't touch Jude," Jen thought as she tried to think of something else.

"So, Jen...you came in late last time, and I didn't get a chance to ask, but how were things with Danny?" The blonde girl asked with interest.

Jen cheered up and smiled.

"It was awesome," Jen said as she began telling details. At least the ones she's willing to share.

"Really?" Caitlin asked with doe-eyes.

"I am serious. Even better, we have another date at noon today," Jen answered.

"So, where's the date this time?"

"Not telling, " Jen bluntly answered with a smile.

"What!?" Jonesy exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Reaching into the cupboard above the counter, he grabbed himself a box of cereal, only to see that it was next to Jude. "Why not?"

"Because this time I want no unwelcome company. And I don't just mean how Caitlin and Nikki spied on us. There have been two attacks at the mall. So I planned for a nice date away from all this...whatever and just enjoy each other's company."

"Awww, " Caitlin cooed. "That's so romantic."

"Whatever, I had better things to do anyway, " Jonesy said after swallowing. The Latino boy was still partially grumpy about Danny's second date record.

"Like what?" the blonde bit asked.

"Like-"

"Do you really have a plan?"

Before anyone could answer, Wyatt had walked in swiftly as he paced himself to the coffee machine. All food would wait until he's had his beverage.

"Wyatt! My ma-"

"Don't talk to me until I have my hot brown morning potion! " the coffee addict had his hand setting up a border as he interrupted his Latino friend. Jonesy wanted to remark on that last part but said nothing. In fact, none of his friends knew how to answer that. To say he REALLY needed caffeine at the moment could have been an understatement. It wasn't until he down the drink, it wasn't until every drop of his second had been consumed till anyone could make a sound.

"Isn't that fresh, piping hot coffee?" the punk girl questioned her friend's safety.

"He made while you guys were fighting over the bathrooms."

"That's why I started the coffee machine beforehand," a smug grin was on the boy's face.

Wyatt chugged down his coffee and as if by magic, went from a mix of grumpy snapping turtle and morning zombie to friendly and polite in less than a minute.

"Ah, I needed that," the coffee addict said before turning to his friends. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, except that I wouldn't be so close to Jude," Jen said as she pointed to the teen. Wyatt looked surprised and asked why. Since he noticed his friend was two feet away from him.

"Nothing, if you don't mind hanging out with a guy who hasn't showered since we got to Amity Park," Nikki snarked.

"GROSS!" Wyatt shouted as he backed away.

"What's the big deal?" Jude asked, now a bit confused.

* * *

The dating teens met at the park. After two straight days of attacks, along with a day apart for a breather, the place seemed like the perfect spot. Also, the area was mostly empty, given that Mayor Masters gave a public speech about helping the mall by spending. The ghost boy wondered how the heck someone like him could be so charismatic into urging people to spend.

The view from the park was breath-taking as Danny and Jen laid down on the grass. The two took in everything. The area was perfect, as there were very few people there today.

"Now this is nice," The redhead said as she curled up to the ghost boy. "No random supernatural events, and it's just you and me. Nothing can go wrong."

However, from afar, the lens of binoculars gave off a slight reflection of the sun. While the angle allowed the couple to miss the light, it only served to allow their follower to continue this abnormal business with malicious intent.

"That's what you think, little girl."

* * *

"So, know any places we can score chicks?" Jonesy asked the techno-geek with wiggling eyebrows.

"Are girls the only thing you think about?" Nikki snarked. After the boy flirted with Desiree and almost said a comment about Mrs. Fenton, the girl's cup of patience had runneth over.

"I think about work, too," Jonesy replied. "After all, what good is a date with a hot girl if you don't have the cash?"

"then you also need to think about how to keep a job for more than a day," Wyatt commented.

"He gets fired on the first day?" Tucker was mildly concerned but mainly entertained at the idea.

"Hey, I can keep a job!"

"But, we've never seen you go past the second day," Caitlin off-handedly remarked as she wondered what stores were nearby. To her credit, the girl loved to shop.

Tucker snickered a bit and but stopped when Jonesy glared at him.

"At least I had a job once! What do you do?" Jonesy retorted.

_Fight ghosts with my best pal._ Tuck thought, but he couldn't say that. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer as Nikki spoke up.

"Leave him alone, Jonesy," Nikki said. "He's fourteen."

"And therefore not old enough to get a job," Wyatt finished with a grin as he took a sip of his third coffee.

"How much coffee does he normally take?" Tucker asked Catilin, who shrugged.

"Depends. Five is his minimum on a GOOD day," Caitlyn commented.

Tucker looked to his new coffee-loving friend in amazement. Nobody in Amity Park ever needs that coffee. Not even the mayor, but this was a small town. Except for the ghosts, there wasn't much reason to drink so much.

So, the teen let it be. It wasn't any of his business anyway. Besides, they have more pressing matters to attend to.

Or so he thought, as Caitlin was a little jumpy.

"Ooooh! I really want to know what Danny and Jen are doing,"

She squealed.

"Seriously?" Tucker deadpanned. He was starting to wonder why this girl Seemed familiar at first. He knew he'd remember a girl that squees.

"Yeah, Caitlin here believes in true love," Nikki commented as her friend rolled their eyes. Well, Jude smirked.

"It was a wonder that nobody chose her in the end," the punk girl's voice overflowed with sarcasm.

"Haha. Very funny," Caitlin said in a huff. "Besides, I may not have found the one—"

_Now that sounds familiar_. Tucker thought.

"—but Jen found someone, Danny. What if he turns out to be it?" The blonde girl turned to Tucker. "you sure Danny didn't say anything to you?"

"You guys really want an idea where Danny and Jen went?" Tucker asked with a groan. He knew how and also knew the two didn't want the company, but the young teen did not want to let these guys down.

His social circle had never been this big, and while it was new, the boy had come to like these guys. Though he still had this nagging sensation, he met the blonde girl before.

Plus, if the boy was right, this would do more help than harm.

"You know where they went?" Caitlin grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "How?"

"Caitlin, Tucker doesn't know where they are. Not unless he installed a tracking device on one of them," Wyatt took a sip from his coffee before he stopped. "You didn't install a chip on Danny, did you?"

"No!" the tech-loving geek, free from the blonde girl's grip, courtesy of Nikki, defended. Though he soon sported a different look. "But I do have an idea how we can track them. Just...be prepared."

The gang was a little shocked at his words and more so when the boy pulled out his PDA. With a sad face and a sigh, TuckerTuckerwith the stylus before ringing can be heard. After a few seconds, a voice can be heard.

_"Tucker? I thought you were hanging out with Jen's friends? What's up?"_ Sam's voice could be heard on speaker.

"Hey Sam, where are you?" Tucker asked with a displeased look, with some mental cringing. But there was also hope asking for him to be wrong.

_"At the park. Did something happen?"_

"Wait a minute, since when does a goth go to the park on a sunny day?" Nikki thought out loud. It dawned on her and the rest of what their new friend was implying.

_"Is that...Nikki!? Tucker, what's going on?"_ suspicion was evident in the goth girl's tone.

"Please tell me she's not stalking them," Nikki demanded as Caitlin gasped. The boys were just as surprised.

Except for Tucker, who had been desensitized to this behavior, the teens were rightly furious. While they would spy on the love birds, they had standards and wouldn't stalk them at every chance. They had understood that the two wanted some time together, alone. They had a feeling the goth girl's intentions were not for fun. Either way, it was not healthy.

_"What I do in my spare time is none of your business!"_

It didn't take a genius to know what Sam admitted. Didn't make anything better, though.

"Well, guess what!?" Nikki snatched the PDA. "We're all going over there to make sure you don't mess things up!"

Sam Manson was furious. She not only had to stay hidden from Danny and Jen but the six teens that are coming over to stop her.

_Wait...would Tucker even try?_ The girl legitimately asked herself. It wasn't that she couldn't take him, but rather the situation itself was too new to have a grasp on. Despite her jealous behavior, the two were still friends.

Before she could ponder any more, the sound of the couple laughing snapped her back to Earth as she witnessed the redhead giving the ghost boy a kiss on the cheek. That made the black-haired girl fume, but her subsequential studying, as she puts it, made her lose track of time and the fact Tucker and the teens were on their way.

It was only when she heard a "Split up," did the girl remembered anything.

Luckily for her, she chose to hide in a bush, where no one would look. Using her binoculars, the girl was temporarily content where she was, especially since it was out of the sun. The sneaky goth snickered a bit as she overheard the teens' conversation. Well, the bits she could make out.

"How hard is it to find a goth in the park? She's wearing all black, she should stick out like...like...her!" Jonesy complained as he sat down on a bench nearby.

"Maybe she...like...I dunno...wore a disguise or something so no one could see her," Jude suggested.

_That...probably would have been a smart idea_. Sam thought, wondering why she didn't think of that.

"Ugh. Well, that makes it easier," Nikki said sarcastically before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"To find that scrawny goth before she ruins Jen's date," Nikki said.

_Scrawny?! _Sam thought, insulted.

"Good idea. We should split up," Wyatt suggested. "Nikki and Caitlyn will search the north side of the park, and Jonesy and I will search the south side."

"What about us, bro?" Jude asked.

"Jude, you and Tucker stay here in the middle. As soon as either of us finds Sam, call the others."

"Sounds like a plan," Tucker said.

"I'm in. Come on," Nikki said as she and Caitlyn went to search.

Jonesy and Wyatt soon left too, leaving Tucker alone with Jude.

The tech geek felt disappointment as he thought about his friend's latest stunt.

_Sam, what am I gonna do with you?_ Tucker thought.

However, the techno-geek then noticed that Jude had a pretty sunken face.

That is weird, since most of the time, he is pretty mellow.

"You OK?" Tucker asked his new laid back friend.

Jude was depressed, a rarity for the mellow boy.

"I just thought that when your friend blew us off, she wasn't ready to chill yet. Now we're here, and it turns out the bra just doesn't like us. It's really sad, bro."

Sam could feel a tear fall from her face. Fueled jealousy, she didn't think about the teens or if they would care, much less cry about not hanging out. The girl felt terrible and, while she still felt the green-eyed monster whispering to her, began to honestly question her behavior. But before the goth could take any action, her phone began to ring. Very loudly.

She had forgotten to silence it and panicked a bit when she heard Tucker and Jude.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? I can set off Sam's phone by calling her while tracking the signal and the noise," Tucker exclaimed as he looked to his PDA with the laid back teen looking teen looming over his shoulder. To their surprise, they saw the signal coming nearby and heard the ring tone. Looking in the direction of the bush, they saw their gothic target stand out of the bushes with a sheepish grin.

_I really should have made sure my phone was on silent. _The girl thought grimly.

It didn't take long before Jude called the others who hurried to their location as fast as they could. Boy, was Sam in for it.

* * *

From up above, a sinister figure was surveying the scene and noticed the fast pace everything was happening at. Save for the lovebirds, who managed to ignore their surrounding.

"Well, this is boring. Time to liven things up if I want to see how the whelp's girlfriend handles us."

With a push of a button, a large cage was summoned with various ghosts that had caught the man's interests.

"Hmmm...I gonna need the right bait. Too scaly, too frightening, you, I plan on feasting on for dinner. Yes!" Reaching into the cage, a particular obnoxious ghost was pulled from the confines.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! And seriously, Skulker, this is getting old!"

"No, it's not," the ghost hunter retorted.

"Yes, it is! You've literally used me as bait for most of your trap."

"Give me a list."

"Give me one time you hadn't used me as bait."

While the Box Ghost was annoying, he had a point. Skulker had recalled the numerous times the relentless nuisance was better as bait, and to his dismay, had to concur.

Though in doing so, threw the pesky ghost back into the cage out of pride.

"Lunchtime!"

As the creatures began to bite at the Box Ghost, Skulker was surprised to see someone else in the park, one he was sure wouldn't be here, as he went back to spying.

* * *

To say everyone was angry at Sam was an understatement. The boys gave stern, soul-piercing glares, while the girls berated the goth girl with a tone that made a certain perky mother seem nice. The goth dreaded the idea that someone made her mom seem nice to her. She'd speak up, but the two scared her, and she fights ghosts with Danny.

Tucker stood next to the group. He spoke not a word but had his glasses off while he shook his head with pinched eyes. And that hurt worse than the teens.

It would have continued, but the sound of a familiar voice for the goth girl and techno-geek broke their train of thought.

"Hello, Ms. Manson. Mr. Foley," said a friendly tone.

Sam and Tucker turned in shock to see a not-friendly face walking. Any chewing out of the goth girl was now ignored as the two younger teens stared at the sharply dressed gentleman walking past them and over to the couple, who were getting up.

"Guys, I know Sam's in trouble, but we got to follow him," the techno-geek said as he walked away with the goth girl. While the five teens were confused, they followed out of concern.

Though much confused, the teens noticed the high alert look on their faces and decided to shadow them.

"I'm hungry, how bout you?" Jen asked as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Sure, I could go for anything right now."

"How about some frozen yogurt?" Jen suggested.

"Sounds good," Danny replied. He wasn't ready to show her the Nasty Burger yet, plus it was one of the places ghosts like to haunt—especially the Lunch Lady.

"Good, I know just the place," Jen said.

The couple walked out of the park unaware of the scattered group following them.

* * *

The two walked into the sweet shop where the various scents of fudge, ice cream, candy, and chocolate overwhelmed their senses for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the teens.

"Welcome to Fudge It All! How may I take your order?" the cashier said as the couple walked through. After a moment he studied Danny. "Hey, aren't you Jack Fenton's boy?"

Danny nodded cautiously as he braved himself, but the clerk just gave him a fuller grin.

"Well then have a discount on me. Courtesy of our continued patronage with your father," the man gave with a smile and a swinging arm.

"Wow, thanks! Never thought my dad's love of fudge would come in handy," Danny said as he and Jen walked to the display. On top there we're some menus that had specialty dishes on them.

"I take it your dad doesn't just hunt ghosts," Jen giggled.

"Apparently," Danny said as he studied the place. "I always thought he only went out to find ghosts."

The two teens laughed as they decided what flavors they wanted. They didn't even register the ring of the bell as the door swung open, and the clerk welcomed another customer. At least Danny didn't till he heard the man.

"Welcome to Fudge-it-all! How may I—Mayor Masters! How good of you to join us! I didn't know you liked fudge!"

The ghost boy jerked up as he threw heard the mayor say...

"Well, I was just taking a little break from my mayoral duties and thought, this place looks good. And when was the last time I could say I had some delicious fudge?"

"What'll ya have?"

"Let's see," Vlad said as he placed his attention on the billboard menu. "oh there many choices but I'll think I'll have the Fudge-It-All."

"Why hello there, Daniel," Vlad said in his charismatic, faux friendly tone. "I didn't see you there, little badger. How are you?"

Danny knew what the man actually meant to say. The two crossed paths with enough clashes to understand each other. Vlad wanted to know about Jen, who didn't know about her boyfriend's supernatural activities, especially about the mayor.

"Wait, you know the mayor?" Jen asked with a nervous smile.

"Why his parents and I went to college together," the older man explained before he wrung his arm around the ghost boy's neck. "We've been friends for a while now. Isn't that right, little badger?"

Danny pulled away from the man's grip and backed up in front of his girlfriend in a protective manner. To the confusion of Jen, she didn't understand how Vlad had said friends, but the boy and man were glaring at each other. Before she could ask anything, Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the teens had walked into the store.

Everyone stopped as the clerk said his greeting. The man was happy for the extra customers. He placed Master's order on the counter as he gestured to the menu.

"Well now, it seems you made more than a girlfriend," the mayor said as he took a bite of his order. "I'd introduce myself, but would you look at the time. I have to get back to work. Amity Park won't work without me," the man floated as he walked to the door, giving a curt bow to the teens nearby. "It was so good to see you again. We should do it again...real soon."

Vlad gave a wicked smirk as he left the confused six teens and Danny's surly group.

"What the heck was that all about?" Jonesy asked after a moment of silence.

"Dudes, you guys OK?" Jude asked his new friends.

Danny snapped out of his sour disposition as Jen placed her hand on him. She was wearing a concerned face.

Danny, Jen, and the other placed an order, except for Nikki, who wasn't a chocolate fan, and seated themselves. The ghost boy was on, what his friends would, his excess pieces of fudge.

"Uh...Danny, you OK?" Wyatt asked with his mug fresh hot choco-fudge coffee. It was surprisingly tasty, perhaps more so than the guy's regular coffee, but the caffeine lover would never admit to that.

The fudge devouring boy stopped and now noticed the concerned faces. Though right now, he was the spitting image of his father with how he was eating.

"Sorry," the ghost boy wiped his face. "It's just that me and Vlad aren't really friends."

"What then why was the dude acting so friendly?" Jude asked. He seemed abit stressed. He almost didn't eat any part of his mega-fudge sundae. "Dude seemed alright to me."

"Jude, the guy is just..." Nikki was at a loss for words. "I don't know he's just creepy. Like he's hiding something."

"But you can say that about any politician, "Caitlin added as she gouged on her Death by Chocolate Cake. Sam took a moment to wonder how a petite girl could engorge herself with so much chocolate. It didn't seem physically possible.

"Good...point?" the punk agreed as she noticed the goth girl hasn't said a word. "You alright?"

Sam felt her spine dance; all eyes were on her. She was avoiding attention because she had to get caught. The girl blamed herself for having the phone on silent, but soon there would be questions. And Danny wouldn't be "understanding" as to why she was spying. This already applied to the other teens.

"It's just...Vlad," Manson lied.

"Yeah, Vlad's not good in our book," Danny added, accepting the lie. "However, my dad still thinks they're best friends. Even after twenty years of not speaking"

"Twenty years!?" Jonesy said after spitting his drink onto the table. He would have hit the other's food had they not moved it off.

"Why did he wait for twenty to talk to your dad?" Wyatt asked. He was so curious the African-Canadian teen didn't take a sip of his drink.

"College reunion. Vlad held it at his place in Wisconsin to gloat about his success," Danny answered, taking a bite of his fudge.

"Twenty years," Jen repeated. "Wow..."

"What exactly happened between them?" Caitlyn asked.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Long story short, there was an accident with one of their projects, a mini ghost portal."

The teens gave the boy funny looks.

"He was into ghosts too," the ghost boy added. "Anyway, he got infected with something called ecto-acne and had to go to the hospital—"

"Did he get superpowers?" Jude asked as Caitlin doubled check her face with her compact at the word 'acne.'

Danny, Sam, and Tucker blinked.

"I'm jay saying it sounds like something out of a comic book. The dude looks like a classic supervillain."

While the ghost fighters were surprised by the laid-back teen's accurate, and astounding, accusation, the rest of the gang laughed it off. Though that didn't mean suspicions were raised about the blonde boy.

"Jude, you've been reading way too many comics," Jen commented.

Jude sat in his seat, genuinely confused. He looked at Danny but received a shrug.

"So Danny, you were saying," Jen said as they all calmed down.

"Wha—sorry. Anyway, he kinda had a crush on my mom and was happy when she married my dad."

"I totally understand that," Jonesy admitted, earning him a smack from the others. "What!? I'm not gonna lie. She's—" the boy didn't finish that sentence as he glanced at The ghost boy, who was giving hiM a dead look. "You know what, I blame hormones."

Nikki and the others rolled their eyes, used to this from him.

The teens went back to enjoying themselves until Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh...I have to go to the bathroom," the boy said as he got up.

"But you just ate," Jude pointed out.

"It's breakfast," Danny lies as he went to the men's room quickly.

Sam and Tucker exchanged knowing glances at what was really happening.

"Is he OK?" Jen asked concerningly. "He seemed...well..."

"It's complicated when you have a family of ghost hunters," Tucker covered as Nikki and Wyatt eyed him funny. "You don't wannaTuckeron't think they have time to know," came the deep voice of Skulker from behind.

At his presence, the teens backed away, except for one mellow teen.

"What sup ghost dude," Jude casually greeted the ghost. "Here for the fudge?"

Now Caitlin smacked him upside the head while Sam and Tucker wondered what he was on. It was incredibly rare to see someone act so calm being confronted by an obviously hostile ghost.

"Ow..."

"No, just getting bait," the hunter answered with glee as a ghost wolf made itself known, snarling at the teens.

The teens ducked behind the table as Wyatt put the food in front of them.

"Stand back! This is chocolate! You know what this does to dogs!" Wyatt shouted.

"Uhhh...Wyatt," Jonesy tapped the African boy's shoulder. "I don't think that's a problem for wolfy there."

"Oh crap," the teen realized as the predatory ghost beast closed in.

Within seconds later, Danny Phantom flew in and tackled the beast away into the commanding hunter, knocking him down.

"Good thing I'm a problem," Danny Phantom quipped as he mourned the wolf ghost with thermos in hand. "Bad dog! Time to send you back to training school!"

Placing the device on its head, the ghostly hero sucked in the predator with ease as he turned to a moping Skulker.

"Now that's not fair," the hunter said, getting up as he readies his guns.

Danny retaliated with icicles to pierce the ghost hunter.

"Since when do YOU play fair?!" Danny shouted as he sent blasts at him.

Meanwhile, Jen and her friends tried to stay out of the war zone. All but one that is.

"Jen, where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"I have to see if Danny's safe. He doesn't know about the attack," the redhead replied as the ghost boy thrashed Skulker into a table.

"I'm pretty sure he can tell from the noise," Nikki remarked.

_BOOM! _Went a table as one of the hunter's rockets missed.

"Survey says, he definitely can," Sam deadpanned at the irony.

Jen is still worried. She just had to see if he is OK. Using her athletic skills, the girl ran, dodging the misfires while the two ghosts kept fighting.

"I must admit," Skulker gloated. "I'm finding you a much more enjoyable hunt. Maybe I should do this more often."

Before Danny could capture the hunter, his foe threw a table at the teens. The ghost boy flew over and managed to keep it from crashing on them, but his enemy escaped.

"Great," Danny groaned.

However, before he could curse about it, he heard his name being called.

"Danny!"

Turning around, the ghost boy heard Jen, who was nearing the bathroom, now at greater speed since there was no fighting.

"Oh man, Jen," Danny remembered as he flew away, to the protest of Jude who wanted a photo.

"Danny!" Jen exclaimed.

The ghost boy phased into the ground as he navigated himself back to the bathroom stall, where he transformed back and peeked out the door.

"I take it it's safe to come out, right?" The boy asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Danny!" Jen yelled as she hugged him tightly. It took a moment for the boy to calm down from the adrenaline, something the girl mistook for something else. She blushed and let go of him. "There was another ghost attack!"

"I kinda figured there was something from the noise," Danny lied as he took a good look at the carnage and damage.

"Told ya," Nikki snarked.

"Come on, let's get going before my dad arrives. Knowing him, he'll be here in a few seconds, and I do NOT want to introduce him yet," Danny explained as he gestured the gang to follow him out the building.

"So much for a normal date," Jen groaned as she exited. "but at least we were together for a moment."

* * *

From outside, Skulker was observing from afar.

"Hmm...interesting," he said as he zoomed in on Jen. "I'll need more time. Luckily, I can take as much as I want."

The hunter maniacally grinned to himself. This was never the end, but only the beginning.

* * *

**Wow, it's been while see we saw these two love birds, well this universe anyway. Looks like the gang has met Vlad, with Jude making a rather spot-on assumption.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Special Thanks to Starlord Masters for six consecutive reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**61394: Syndrome was on some kind of energy rush, and it got to his head, thinking he was a super. Or at least, that's how I imagine it.**

**qazse: Yep. :3**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**Luiz4200: Can't say for sure. Amity Park has ghosts attacks regularly, and it has been a while since ghosts became known. So they may pass it off. Then again, it is a small town.**

**nightmaster000: Thanks! Though things will turn out differently since Jen's friends are around. So Sam should see things from another perspective with more people to interact with, especially ones she can't threaten with violence. And yes, Deadpool will still make his appearances. **

**Jay The Average Fanboy: Dani meeting the teens before they leave, not very likely as she's off traveling, and Vlad is still in Amity. Also, Danny's graduation was an exciting story. I liked it.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks!**

**KorevainsoLightshire: It's okay. I still enjoyed it.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! Things will be getting more interesting as time goes on. As for your question, I'd have to say a little of columns A B. Sam has troubles expressing her feeling as could come off...a little stern, but fans had a point when it seemed she had an attitude where her jealousy stemmed from any girl interested in Danny like only she could make him happy. **

**CMR Rosa: Thanks!**

**Starlord Masters: Thanks!**


	8. Summertime Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Danny was at the Nasty Burger, feeling bored. Sam and Tucker aren't here due to being busy, and Valerie had the day off today, so he is solo today. He ordered a hamburger for himself and tried to eat and think of ways to consume his time.

"Such a boring day," Danny sighed.

However, someone tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around and frowned when he saw who it was.

'What do you want, Vicky?" Danny said in hostility to the girl, who, for some reason, was smiling at him.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Danny, sorry that I was late," Vicky said as she actually sat next to him, and Danny is confused.

"What are you talking about? Late for what?!" Danny asked, wondering why she is here and why she is sitting next to him and sending that creepy smile on her face.

"Why? Our date, silly boy," Vicky said, and Danny blinked before he recoiled in shock.

"DATE?! Why would I go on another date with you?!" Danny shouted in horror while Vicky didn't seem to notice or care of his perturbed state of being.

"We're dating, we are supposed to date," Vicky said with her arms crossed, and Danny recoiled in horror and disgust.

"DATING?! Since when?!"

"Since you picked me as your perfect match, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, and after this, I have a list of places where you will take me and stuff you will buy me later on our date today. But first," Vicky suddenly pushed him against the booth and sent him a look that made Danny feel unwanted chills down his spine.

"Let's have a smooch boyfriend!" Vicky said as she puckered her lips and leaned close to a terrified Danny Fenton.

"AHHHHHHH!" Danny shouted as he jolted awake, having broken out in a cold sweat as well.

The ghost boy looked around and saw that it was late at night, and he was in the safety of his bedroom, with no Vicky anywhere in sight. He realized now that it was just a dream, and he was relieved about that.

"Oh man, thank goodness that it was just a nightmare," Danny said in relief, happy that his twisted nightmare was over.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and his parents came in, dressed in their jumpsuits and carrying their ghost weapons.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Maddie asked in a concerned voice.

"Have any ghosts come in here to scare you?" Jack asked as he waved an ecto blaster around while Danny's heart rate finally went back to normal.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," Danny said while Maddie had a disproving look on her face.

"Jack, I told you that letting him have all that leftover fudge before bed wasn't a good idea," Maddie said in the I-told-you-so tone, while Jack looked sheepish.

"How do you know that's what caused it? I'm always eating the fudge from Fudge-It-All, and I still sleep like a baby," Jack said in confusion, while Maddie just went to check on their son.

"Are you sure your alright, sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?" Maddie asked her son in a motherly voice.

Danny, who is now calm, shook his head.

"No, mom, I'm fine now. Sorry that I woke you two up," Danny said sheepishly.

"Well, alright, then," Maddie said.

His parents checked on him a little more before they went back to bed, not opening the door since it was once again broken down. Once they were gone, Danny pulled his covers back on him and laid his head on his pillow, feeling really happy that he was not now and will never be the boyfriend of that shrew Vicky.

"Note to self, no more fudge before bed," Danny muttered to himself before going back to bed. This time he hoped to not having another terrible, twisted, disgusting dream like the last one and to get rested for his date with Jen tomorrow, who is his REAL girlfriend and his chosen girl.

That thought alone helped him get back to sleep.

* * *

Danny's following days of summer were filled with the delightful accompaniment of Jen. However, there were times when ghosts would cause trouble, which was regularly, leaving the ghost boy with little choice but to make excuses and transform. Sure there were dates where nothing happened or someone else, either Valerie, the Guys in White, or his parents, took care of it, but those times were few and spaced apart. While the redhead was patient, she was growing tired of hearing excuses.

"Bathroom."

"I'm gonna get us some more popcorn."

"I'm gonna go get a refill."

"I left my phone at the table. Be right back."

The list went on. And Jen was getting impatient. There was only so much a girl could handle, but she liked Danny a lot. So she decided to put up with it an see where this would go.

After all, the ghost boy didn't miss a single date, and he could, at most, be gone for thirty minutes. But Jen didn't like how spontaneous these distractions were.

The redhead would have pondered more on the topic, had not Jonesy came kicking open the door, startling everyone, and almost making Wyatt spit out his drink.

"You guys! You'll never believe what just happened!" The Latino boy cried out.

"A hot girl asked you out?" Nikki snarked.

"No."

"Did you win a million bucks?" Jude asked.

"No!"

"You found a job that you might be able to keep for more than a day?" Wyatt asked with a smirk.

"...ya done?"

The teens nodded as they snickered, chuckled, and laughed at the grumpy face Jonesy was wearing. However, the new he been dying to deliver was too good for him to stay down.

"Good, cause I got us an invite to a sweet party. There's this chick, her name is Michelle and—"

"You asked you out, and she dumped you," Jen added in. The group once more burst into laughter as their storytelling friend slumped. "I totally called it!"

"May I finish?" Jonesy asked with an annoyed tone. His friends went silent. "...anyway, this chick is having a party I got us invited!"

The gang woo-hooed in excitement as they fling their arms in the air. This was the perfect way to end the season, not to mention their time here.

"How'd you manage?" Wyatt asked as everyone settled down.

"Does it matter? We get to party! Jen!" Jonesy shouted as he pointed both fingers to the redhead. "Call your boyfriend and his friends, they can come too!"

"Sweet!" Jen said with a smile as she pulled out her phone and punched in Danny's number.

* * *

Danny and his friends were enjoying a movie together. Today seemed too bright for Sam to go out. Apparently, loving nature didn't exempt her from hating the sun. The ghost boy had just received the call from h8is girlfriend, which irritated the goth, who wanted some time with her regular friends. However, all plans were canceled when the boy told his friends what Jen told him over the phone.

They were surprised, and not only because they were going to a senior party.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Michelle? As in Michelle Lynn Clarke?" Sam asked as Danny and Tucked we're astonished to talk. "As in the most popular girl and soon to be top senior at Casper High!? How?"

"No clue. Jonesy's the one who got the invites," Nikki's replied over the phone. "You could ask him, but I doubt he'll say everything."

"Hey!" the teen's protesting voice could be heard.

"So, are you in?" Jen asked over the phone.

"Totally!" Danny said.

"A senior party? Count me in!" Tucker said, sounding excited.

While a goth was never one for social events like a high school party, Sam felt it better to tag along for her friend's sake.

"I guess it can be fun despite the drivel music played at volumes that would attract the cops," she deadpanned.

"You know that you don't have to come," Nikki said, still sore with the goth girl.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Great. We'll see you guys there."

"See ya tonight," Danny said as he hung up.

Tucker lifted his arms in excitement as he swung them.

Down and around his friends' shoulders.

"This gonna be awesome! A senior party! Wooo!"

While the ghost boy shared his friend's sentiments, Sam was unsure how to feel about the event. But she wasn't going to let her friends go without her. Even it meant watching Danny mainly spend time with Jen.

The gang met at the corner of the street where Michelle lived. It was a nice neighborhood with the street lights and windows lighting up the night.

It didn't take long for the gang to find the party. All they had to do was look for the house with flashing lights, booming music, and a bouncer at the front door.

While the 6teens walked with confidence, Danny and his friends went at a nervous pace. This was not their social standing, according to the Casper High hierarchy.

"Seriously?" the ghost boy whispered. "We fight ghost on a regular basis, but this is more nerve-racking?"

"To be fair, none of us really go to these things," Sam responded with a bland tone.

Tucker shrugged as the trio walked up to the man at the front.

"Hold it," the bouncer commanded with a professional voice.

Danny smiles nervously at the bouncer as he went through a list on a clipboard. Slowly, the massive man read through as he flipped a page.

"Alright, you guys check out," he said, stepping aside. "Have fun."

"Danny, come on!" Jen said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Danny and Jen were now in, and they were impressed by Michelle's party in full swing.

The house had a living room that was connected to the stairs, with the second-floor hallways in view with more students. In the center was a makeshift dance floor complete with surround sound. The kitchen was only a few doors down, with enough snacks and drinks for the party. Someone even put a sign indicating which punch was spiked.

Great music, lots of food, and wall to wall with seniors and popular students partying, Danny actually felt out of place here.

_So, this is a senior party._ Danny thought.

The atmosphere was different than anything he ever felt. Not to his new grinds from Canada, as they seemingly blended in quickly.

Sure, he was once invited to Dash's party but found it to be...quite dull.

Danny couldn't believe he and his friends were standing in a senior's party. Only seniors, juniors, and the popular kids were allowed into these gatherings. And for once, he and his friends were attending one.

"Wow," was all the boy could say.

"Check out the babes!" Jonesy said as he walked to a group of would've seniors. Wyatt followed the boy to make sure he didn't get in trouble.

"Boys," Nikki remarked, rolling her eyes, only to see Caitlin going ga ga for some senior who was checking her out.

"Never mind," the punk girl added as Caitlyn went to go flirt, and she decided to go to do her own thing.

Sam saw Tucker go to the snack table, leaving her to see Danny with Jen.

The music soon turned soft as everyone on the floor coupled up and held other tightly. Danny noticed Jen was quickly giving him a look as she blushed.

"You wanna?" Jen asked as Danny grabbed her hand. The boy had a happy grin on his face.

"Sure," He said before turning to his friends.

"See ya guys later," Danny said before he escorted Jen to the dance floor.

The two held each close as they enjoyed the slow dance. The song was like a guide as the couple moved in sync, at the pace of a turtle. The room seemed imaginary as Jen focused on the ghost boy. After all the excuses, it was nice to have some time together.

Tucker found his way to the snacks with Jude, and the two teens were amazed at the hor d'oeurves presented. Michelle knew how to throw a party. Sam, surprisingly, had found some small corner where she could enjoy things at her own pace. Not that the goth was there for the whole time, as Nikki and Caitlin dragged her out. Socializing was a good thing for the goth girl, especially with people she could talk to. Even though they weren't friends. Yet.

It was a pleasant experience, though not everyone could say the same.

From up above, a particular star quarterback of Casper High was having a ball picking up girls with his looks. He was posing with his pals when he saw a certain raven-haired boy he would take the time to bully every chance and snapped out of the stance, hitting his friends.

"Ow!" Kwan, another football player, said. "What the heck, Dash!"

"That," the blonde jock said, pointing to Danny and Jen.

"So Fenton's here. What's the deal?"

"Why the heck did Michelle invite these losers!?" Dash griped as he noticed Fenton enjoying himself, and his friends were enjoying themselves too.

"I think Michele is cool like that," Kwan said, trying to calm the jock down. "And really, what's the point? He's not bothering us?"

"He's here!"

"Dash, chill. It's just a party."

"A party that loser shouldn't even be invited to!"

As the football players argued, Danny and Jen stepped away from the dance floor as the beat pumped faster with something funky and fresh.

The lovebirds found a couch isolated from most teens that they crashed on. The ghost boy panted a bit as he had never been to one of these things before.

"That was nice," the boy said, gripping the redhead's hand.

"I know something nicer," Jen cooed with bedroom eyes as she leaned in to kiss Danny. The two soon found themselves in another activity of teen dating while attending a party, making out. Though this is arguably something that can happen with any young couple.

_This is awesome! No ghosts to ruin the night, and I can spend time with Jen! _Danny thought, enjoying the kiss.

_Hmmm... a night with Danny. What more can a girl ask for? _Jen thought, feeling bliss.

They slowly pulled away in an audible "muah." As they parted, the couple noticed a crowd gathering, some of whom saw the ghost boy.

"Dude, isn't that Fenton?"

"The guy who's parents are ghost hunters?"

"He's got game!"

Jen blushed a bit. She knew she wanted more, but it is too crowded here for her liking.

"Say, Danny," Jen whispered close to the boy's ear.

"What?" He asked, still in a daze from that kiss.

"I want more. How about we find a nice closet or something?"

Danny blushed as Jen dragged him around the house. With luck, they had found a closet down the hall. Promptly checking to see if there was any occupancy. With an empty enclosed space, the girl was surprised to have the boy take the lead and bring her inside. She felt his hand on her back as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Hmmmhmhm. I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to continue," Jen giggled.

She received no verbal answer but found the boy in her life assaulting her lips with fervor.

Their rhythm matched the pace of the music playing. It became needier as the minuscule gap shrunk. Hormone had begun a sling control as Danny licked the entrance of Jen's mouth.

Jen, in compliance, opened, and the two now danced with their tongues as their moans got louder.

But it wasn't long before she he boy's ghost sense went off, sending a chill down his spine.

While the wisp felt like a cold wind, Jen ignored the feeling as she kissed deeper, mistaking the ghost boy's shudder to be of neediness.

She was surprised when the boy parted.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked with an annoyed tone. "It was just getting good."

"Jen...I...I will be back..uh...bathroom," Danny lied.  
As Danny left, Jen had an angry and even hurt look in her eyes at his latest escape.

Going to the bathroom, Danny transformed and saw above Vlad's vultures floating around.

"Seriously!? Can I please get a Night off for once!" Danny shouted as he fired at the birds of prey.

"Not as long as we like to give you trouble," the lead of the wake said. "Get him, boy!"

Raising his fists, Danny charged forward as he aimed with icy energy. He was particularly ticked at the lackeys and their annoying behavior right now.

One sure thing was, the ghost boy was letting loose all his rage.

* * *

Dash stormed through the crowd in search of Fenton and his friends. There was no way he could relax while the party held those too low on the social totem pole.

But to his dismay, the boy was nowhere to be found. So he decided to cool down with his favorite thing, basking in being a star quarterback.

He surveyed the area and noticed Caitlin by herself getting punch.

_Perfect. _The jock thought as he turned on the charm and strutted over.

"Hey there, you like quarterbacks?" the blonde jock said with his usual cocky attitude and smile. He flexed his other arm in a show of his muscle.

Caitlin took the time to admire the muscle, but the jacket covered most of them. Also who, in their right mind, wears a sports jacket at a party?

"Thanks, but I don't think you're the one," the petite blonde politely declined.

"Who says I have to be the one?" Dash asked with the same smile. "Besides, you didn't say you didn't like quarterbacks."

Caitlin took a few steps back. The blonde boy gave off vibes she wasn't comfortable with.

"Listen whoever you are—"

"Dash Baxter, quarterback and king of Casper High," the boy interjected.

"—that's great and all, but you're not my type."

The jock stared in disbelief. He had never heard that statement before or was used to any form of rejection. He gritted his teeth as he stared the girl down.

Caitlin, not afraid of the angry blonde, stood her ground, but the arrival of a certain techno-geek directed things differently.

"Caitlin, is everything ok?" Tucker asked, having noticed she was uncomfortable.

Dash glared at the arrival of the techno-geek, who realized what was going on.

"Foley! What are you doing here?" Dash asked the question like it was an insult to his being.

The boy backed away a bit as the jock stormed close to him. Caitlin, sending trouble, stop in his path.

"Hey, he didn't do anything!" Caitlyn said.

Sure, Tucker isn't her type either, but blonde girl hated bullies.

"He's not supposed to be here!" Dash said.

"Says who?"

"Me! I'm a quarterback, and this loser's a loser!" Dash said as he poked Tucker hard. "What'd ya do to get in? Bribe Michelle?"

"Who do you think I am?" Tucker asked, offended at the statement.

"Don't think I didn't at least hear about how you could only get one date, _TooFineTuck_!"

"Wait, you're _TooFineTuck_?" Caitlin stared in shock at the techno-geek, who was wincing. There were still painful memories. "How?"

"Well, you see—"

"I went on a date with you! How can you be him?"

"What! I think I'd remember a girl like you," Tucker quipped back.

Dash saw this and laughed.

"This is rich! She dated you, and you were too much of a loser for her to remember!" Dash laughed as he pushed Tucker, making him knock into Caitlyn.

The two separated in shock and shame as Dash, happy with what he did, walked over to some cheerleaders.

"Wow," Sam said in shock as she went to find Danny.

Before Jen or their friends learn of what happened and make things worse. In her mind, at least.

* * *

Nikki may not be the best at reading people, but she knew something was up with Jen. The redhead seemed a little angry as she took a bite of _

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Don't know! He just said he had to take care of something and left as we were making out," the red-headed girl said in a huff.

"Wow, he walked out when you were making out?"

Jen blushed as what she said hit her. Fury or no, that was too much info for her to share.

"Well...I mean—"

"Have you guys seen Danny!?" Sam asked with a worried face.

"What's it to you?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Guy?" the punk girl said.

"I have...something to tell him."

"Guys?"

"Like what!?" Jen was getting suspicious, but the goth wouldn't have anything to do with her.

"Guys! Isn't that Caitlin crying over there?" Nikki pointed to their friend in another room as she got the girls' attention.

The girls found Caitlin sobbing in a corner by herself with a bag of chips she took from the kitchen. The girl was gorging on them between tears as her mascara messed up.

"Caitlin, what happened?" Jen asked as Nikki looked ready to hit someone.

"Tucker was _TooFineTuck_!" the blonde girl cried out.

"Hold on. The _TooFineTuck_? The one who used a fake profile that you went out with?" Nikki asked. "How? You didn't say anything earlier!"

"I think I forgot about him," Caitlin replied, calming down.

"How do you forget about a guy you dated with a bad reputation?" Jen asked, completely bewildered by the statement. Nikki was the same as she stared in disbelief.

"Probably too focused on 'the one,'" the punk girl remarked.

"I mean, I was looking for the one, and a few of the boy I think I walked out on before even talking to them," Caitlin explained.

"I take it you did the same with Tucker?" Nikki asked.

The blonde girl nodded in response.

"I think I know why you don't remember the guy," Jen added. "You didn't do anything to actually have remembered him with."

"You got to be kidding me," the petite blonde whined.

"That's karma for ya," Jen added with a somber tone. "it can really bite you."

The other girls agreed, however, Sam was shocked by the predicament. Tucker and the blonde girl had a date and neither remembered. It seemed too fantastical.

"Is everything alright?" came a voice from behind.

The girls turned around to see their host for tonight, Michelle Lynn Clark. She had a concerned look on her face as she glanced at Caitlin. Sam was shocked even more by the appearance of the girl. She never gave anyone trouble at school and also had the respect of the goth girl because of her maturity. Which was a rarity right now.

"My friend here had a bad experience with a boy," Jen answered. "We're sorting things out."

"It's not just that. I feel bad because this other guy was making things worse," Caitlin said, adding fuel to the fire.

"What guy?" Michelle asked with stern authority.

"I didn't get his name. But he kept asking me if I like quarterbacks."

"Dash Baxter," Michelle's answered one a neutral tone.

"You know him?" Nikki asked.

"Know him? Everyone does. He's the 'star' quarterback at school," the senior said with air quotes. "He thinks he's all that, but he barely ever scores any points. Not to mention, he knows that things will go downhill for him after high school. But does nothing to stop it."

"Wow, that pathetic," Jen commented.

"You have no idea. After he got dropped from the dating program, he begged me for a date, saying how the 'Ladies at the dating service couldn't handle him.' Then the guy couldn't get the tickets for the game and suggested sneaking in. What a fourth-grader."

"That's an insult to fourth-graders," Nikki snarked with a smirk.

"He was such a jerk," Caitlin said.

"What did that oaf do now?" Michelle asked, concern for Caitlyn's state of being.

"He...he...he kept hitting on me and then made fun of Tucker and knocked him into me! I was so embarrassed!" Caitlyn cried.

Michelle heard this and got angrier.

"That's it," Michelle said sternly. "I've had enough. I told Dash I'd invite him if he left that grade school behavior out."

"Hold on," Caitlin said to the senior host as she got out her phone and typed something into it. "First, I gotta do something."

"What?" Michelle asked.

"You'll see," Caitlyn said in a low tone.

Nikki smirked.

"This I gotta see," She said with interest.

The girls soon followed closely, even Sam was invested in how things would turn out. She was so engrossed, the girl forgot she was looking for Danny, who was nearly done with his birds of prey.

Caitlin searches the party for the obnoxious jock as her friends and Michelle followed her. She had found the boy, once again, displaying his "muscles" to some girls. It was working as much as last time as they seemed disinterested.

_Ok, time to work it. _The girl thought as she walked to the boy.

"Hello again, cutie," she said with a voice full of sugar.

"Do I know you?" Dash replied, dumbfounded.

Caitlin couldn't believe the boy didn't remember her. Given that he hitters on her, the girl was insulted, but kept a straight face.

"I'm the one who liked quarterbacks," the blonde girl with a sweet smile and batting eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, I remember," the boy said, but it was hard to tell if he meant it.

"You have big muscles," Caitlyn cooed.

"Uh, huh..."He said as he showed off.

"Mind if you show me?" Caitlin cooed.

"Sure thing, babe."

Dash flexed his arm again and showed no real change. His sleeve covered his arm muscles too much to give any description, but that didn't stop anything.

"Ooooh! How strong and muscle-y. Can you show with an arm wrestle?"

Dash seemed confused, but the girl's charm disarmed what little brain cells he used. He walked her to a table away from everyone and laid his arm down.

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ready," the jock shrugged.

Dash grabbed Caitlin's hand as he let her pin it down. After a count of counting with a cute voice, the jock showed off by lifting his hand. Or tried to as it couldn't move. Soon the rude boy found himself using his whole body in attempting to raise his hand while Caitlin pinned it down with her own two.

"Hey! Hey, let me go!" Dash said in vain. He was befuddled, astounded, and socially frightened at the petite girl's strength.

Sam watched in a similar mixture of emotions as she saw Dash Baxter, the star quarterback of the football team, being held in his place by a little girl.

"I don't believe it," the goth girl said as a small smile formed on her face.

Meanwhile, the quarterback was still struggling. He panicked as he surveyed the surroundings, making sure no one saw. With luck, no one besides the teens was there, but it couldn't last forever. Even worse, Michelle was glaring daggers at him. This night would no end well.

"I don't think anyone would take you seriously if they saw you like this," Caitlin asked with a stern and innocent tone. "Especially the other jocks and schools."

"Uh-huh."

"Then I take it you'll listen to me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Now you're gonna leave Tucker, Danny, and Sam alone got it?"

This night would definitely not end well.

"Why would I do that?" Dash gave a surly face, despite the situation.

"Because if you don't," Caitlin continued as she pointed to Tucker, who had his PDA out. "I'll put the video Tucker is going to send me on the website. And he'll back it up and have copies of his own."

"You wouldn't dare," Dash said with a threatening tone.

Tucker stared back, he didn't blink.

"I. Would," the techno-geek replied, and Dash gritted his teeth.

"Fine," the quarterback conceded as he was released from his prison. But he gave his new "warden" some dead eyes.

"Good," the blonde girl said with a smile, unaffected by the boy.

"Now get out," Michelle said with glee as she pointed to the door.

"But-but..."

"Out!" Michelle said again with a sterner and louder tone.

This time, Dash left, his back hunched over as he walked out with everyone watching. Including the rest of the football team and cheerleaders.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton," Dash mumbled before exiting.

After the door closed, Caitlin walked over to Tucker, who smiled at the footage he recorded. The boy noticed his new blonde friend informs and put down his PDA.

"So, we actually did go on a date," Tucker said slowly.

"Yeah...if you want to call it that," Caitlin said with an apologetic look.

"Caitly, I-"

"Sorry for walking out on our date."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have been the best date. I only got one person for a second date. And even then, we still haven't scheduled anything."

"Was she the one?"

"I don't know. I mean, she was my perfect ten."

"Lucky. I didn't have that. I barely got any second dates."

Caitlin pouted as the music went on. Tucker felt terrible for the girl. She wasn't bad, sure her standards were probably set too high, but she was a nice person.

He noticed the mood returning to a Jordan elevated sense of joy and had an idea.

"You wanna dance?"

"After everything that happened?" Caitlin asked. "Even after finding out I pretty much left you after only taking a look and —"

"Listen," Tucker butted in with a hand in front of him. "I said it before, I wasn't the best guy. Heck, I should've changed my profile. But that doesn't mean we didn't become friends."

The petite blonde girl smiled. The tech-loving boy was right.

"Yeah, friends," the blonde girl said.

That is when Danny came back.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Danny asked as Jen gave him a sour look. "Sorry, I—"

"Dude! You missed Dash getting owned by Caitlin before getting kicked out!" Jude exclaimed with laughter. "It was awesome!"

"Seriously!?" the ghost boy exclaimed. He was going to lay a world of pain the next time the vultures bothered him. The sight would have been cathartic for the boy after a whole year of torture.

"It was awesome!" Sam said with a smile, a clear indication of truth.

"Why did I have to miss that!?"

"Probably because you had something else to do," Jen said with a frown.

The others, knowing where this was going, backed away to give the couple room. Everyone went their separate ways, though this time, Sam went with Caitlin.

Danny and Jen looked to each other as the music was pumped through the halls.

"Well?" the red-haired teen asked.

"I-I'm sorry," the ghost boy said with an apologetic face. "But-well

"Look, I'm sorry I left as we were making out. I shouldn't have done that. Jen, Let me make it up to you," Danny said with a hand out. "I don't want to make you angry. You matter to me."

After a moment, Jen was happy to hear those words. She wasn't going to let him off the hook but figured punishment can come after the party.

"Ok," the redhead replied with a smile.

Besides, the girl couldn't stay mad forever, and the two decided it was best to go back where they left off before enjoying more of the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was in his mansion, talking to his heated and bruised up lackeys.

"And you're sure about this?" the mayor asked.

"Definitely. All we saw was the ghost boy, and that's it," the lead replied.

Vlad, happy with the news, wore an evil grin.

"Then, this should help things along. Now I just have to see what I can do to make it happen."

* * *

**Looks like Danny's having a time with ghosts and girls. Wonder what Vlad is up to? It will never be good, but that is always obvious. Two chapters! One day! Yay!**

**Special Thanks! to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Special Thanks! to Starlord master for seven consecutive reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, but can you expect Jonesy to keep his act together?**

**qazse: The teens will interact more with Sam and Tucker, so they'll have more time here.**

**61394: Lol! Yeah! I wonder if he dated Jazz in this universe during the service.**

**Drakonslayer21: No problem. **

**UltraPhantom: You have a point, I admit, but that doesn't justify how he's trying to kill Jack and take Maddie. Not to mention the cloning and attempted killing of Danny.**

**SonicMax: Thanks!**

**DJ Rodriguez: Struggles and problems are always around. Sadly, they are not over for the ghost boy.**

**Jebest4781: Very.**

**williamescobar608: ****No puedo hablar por todos, pero Sam mejorará. con algo de ayuda. (I can't speak for everyone, but Sam will get better. with some help.)**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! Answers-1: Yep. 2: Hard to say, but I have a feeling, jack would think it was platonic for some reason. 3: Reactions would vary. 4: Honestly, with stereotypes, they are wrong in general, negative or positive. 5:Uhhhh...Can't pinpoint it. 6: There were girls, but there was no disappointment. 7: You'll see. I have some in my mind forming for this site. 8: Videogames, anime, movies, music, my cat, food, and other stuff. 9: Japanese, Spanish, Irish, Italian, German, and probably more. 10: Hmmm...to many to properly choose.**

**KorevainsoLightshire: Jude does have some insight from time to time.**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: Hard to say, though I think as time passes on, Danny will find more to add to his look.**

**nightmaster000: well, now they know.**

**Khy Dragon(Guest): No Problem.**

**Gdog90(Guest): Thanks! As for Jen, not yet. **


	9. A Hunter's Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

* * *

The final week of summer arrived as the sun shined fiercely in the day. Many had just gotten up and began getting ready for one of the last few days before school started again.

Danny had been chewing on his cereal as his dad put on the news for Vlad's new conference. The large man made sure he supported his old college friend, even if the man was a fruit-loop who secretly plotted to kill him.

"Good morning Amity Park," Vlad Masters exclaimed with his usual friendly facade. "Summer's almost over, and I thought it would be best to make sure everyone hits the mall and makes sure to spend money to help the people fix all the repairs from the consecutive ghost attacks. No help of Danny Phantom, of course."

Danny heard this and rolled his eyes in anger. His sister glared at the device while their dad obliviously smiled at seeing his "best friend" on the screen.

"Good old Vlad. Always looking out for the town," Jack said.

Danny and Jazz ignored their father. They knew he was in the dark about the mayor. However, it was apparent the man was up to something.

Finishing breakfast, the ghost boy left to meet with his friends. Sam's was the best place for that, given her parents leave them alone.

"You'd think a guy who's taken over companies and a town election would have more tact," Sam snarked, recalling the announcement. "I mean it's like he's screaming ' evil plan.'"

"You'd think so, but the place has been attacked more so than usual," Tucker remarked.

"Yeah, well, we're going to the mall to make sure nothings going on," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker would have complained, but with Vlad, they had to be sure of no ruse.

"Fine, " Sam said.

"I guess. Plus, I'm kinda hoping to run into Jen and her friends. They are awesome," Tucker remarked as his friends nodded in agreement.

All but Sam, that is.

* * *

Danny and co soon arrived at the mall and saw it packed to the brim with shoppers.

They soon a specific group of 6 teens sitting at the usual table. Sam couldn't help but wonder if they ever went somewhere else, but ignored it as she took a seat next to Nikki. The young goth wouldn't say out loud the respect she developed for the punk.

One by one, the gang greeted each other in their way as the love bird sat next to each other.

"Jen," Danny greeted with a suave tone.

"Danny," Jen said happily.

Tucker and Caitlin caught each other's eyes for a moment. After the party, things were calm, but that didn't mean there was no regret since they were friends now.

"So, we saw the news. And I gotta ask what with the mayor and Danny Phantom?" Wyatt asked after gulping coffee.

"Yeah, the guy has a major problem for the dude," Jude said calmly.

"What gives?" Nikki said with a slight edge. "I mean the guy saves people. Cut him some slack."

Danny and the teens eyed their short friends as she backed away.

"Hey, the guy saved my life. I respect the guy," Nikki

"Plus, those powers of his are pretty wicked," Jude added.

Danny smiled upon hearing this.

Even if they didn't realize it, Danny appreciated that at least SOMEBODY out there knows that he is just trying to help.

"People here are paranoid of ghosts. While Phantom is a hero, there are still plenty who say otherwise," the ghost boy explained.

"Well, they shouldn't judge him like that," Jen said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "From what I've seen, this place has some incredible people."

"Jen..." Danny said.

As Sam eyed the lovebirds, she noticed a glare coming from Nikki across the table. And the pink girl wasn't the only one as the rest of the teens and Tucker stared at the goth.

Wanting to avoid another confrontation, Sam turned her head and whistled. But she wasn't out of the woods just yet as Caitlin and Nikki walked over and grabbed their new girl friend.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sam asked as she tried to resist.

"We need to have a little to have a little girl talk with you," Nikki responded.

Jonesy wanted to see what the girls meant, but a cold glare told him otherwise.

"Jonesy Garcia. Don't. Even. Think about it."

That was all Nikki said before she and Caitlin dragged Sam to a secluded spot. However, the boy was still curious. The goth girl was not amused.

"Any particular reason you've kidnapped me?" Sam asked with a droll voice.

Nikki sent her a glare.

"Look, we need to talk about your jealousy."

Sam acted like there was nothing, but Nikki was clear with her bluntness.

Caitlin, on the other hand, at least tried to be diplomatic here.

"Sam, I know it can be rough seeing the guy you like dating another woman, but you have to let it go," The blonde said, trying to ease the tension. "Jen's a good person, and I think you are too."

Sam blinked for a moment; for all her attitude, the girl didn't think the teens like her, especially after they chased after her in the park for scouting.

"You...think I'm a good person?" Sam strangled out.

"Duh! We would be doing this if we didn't like you," Nikki said with a smile.

"But you have to let this go," Caitlin said as she placed a hand on the goth's shoulder. "Why do you not like Jen?"

"And don't say anything about her dating Danny!" Nikki interjected.

Caitlin's question caught Sam off guard, but her stubbornness remained intact.

"Because she...I mean she's...Well, she..." Sam was stunned when she couldn't find a coherent answer.

For weeks, she had hated the older girl for stealing Danny but now...when asked WHY she doesn't like her...she had trouble putting her dislike in words.

However, the girl couldn't construct a proper answer as things went south.

Soon the doors to the mall were blocked off by the emergency blast doors as shutters closed the windows. The lights dimmed to a dark red color as everyone panicked.

Jen's friends included as the girls regrouped with everyone.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Jonesy said, freaking out.

Even Jude broke out of his mellowness, and even Nikki seemed startled.

"Call me crazy, but I had a feeling this would happen," Wyatt said, looking nervous. He dropped his coffee with no effect on his person.

"Then why didn't you warn us?" Nikki snarked in astonishment.

Teens and shoppers screamed, raved, and ran around as they tried to make sense of things. It was that, or they didn't like being in enclosed spaces.

It wasn't until the sound of the speakers screeching did everyone stop.

"Hello...Ghost Child," came Skulker's low and calm voice in the intercoms. He sounded more vicious than usual. "I know you're here. I've set bait to ensure it. And now I'm going to hunt you down in a new environment. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, the anti-ghost barricades will keep us both in."

With his laughter dying down in the speakers, the teens froze in fear.

Shoppers dropped their bags as they choked on the idea of a ghost stalking the corridors of the mall. One teen wet himself at the situation.

Even Jude, one of the most laid back teens, stopped eating his fries as he, and some other shoppers, contained his bladder.

"Dude? Are we in trouble?" The blonde boy asked in fear.

His friends didn't know how to answer him. But it looks like it.

Jen was slightly panicking during this all, and Danny knew that he had to face Skulker, but the mall was too crowded.

Jen looked at her boyfriend for support. The mall had always been a safe haven for her and the gang. Now it was looking more like a scene from a horror movie.

"Everything will be fine," Danny spoke with complete confidence. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The ghost boy's eyes held a force spirit, calming the red-headed girl, and she stared back with a blush. She hadn't seen this side of the boy but was loving it right now.

Sadly, the hunter's voice was anything hit soothing.

"For the past few days, I've been watching you, and I've come to realize something," Skulker continued over the speakers. "Someone doesn't know about all of you."

The customers wondered what he meant by that, but Danny knew.

"So, I decided to take advantage of it."

Danny glared.

"I gotta go ghost, but there's too many people," Danny mumbled to his friends.

Immediately, Sam and Tucker helped their friend find a safe place to transform. But it was too crowded. It would seem as if the entirety of Amity Park's adolescent population was inside the building right now.

Which meant finding the time and place to change was a challenge, especially with everyone in a state of panic.

"Relax, everyone! The ghost boy will come and save me," said a young girl quickly identified as Paulina. She always was the biggest fan of Phantom."He always does."

"Then, where is he!?" Dash yelled next to her. Out of agitation, he pushed the girl into a nearby fountain, scuzzing up her hair and makeup.

"My look!" the girl screamed.

Just like that, people started panicking.

Soon the teens were starting to lose common sense as they lost patience from Danny Phantom's arrival.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Kwan shouted and was becoming hysterical, just like his fellow jocks.

Danny, on the other hand, was just trying to find a place to go ghost.

There was just one problem.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Jen said as she grabbed hold of his hand. "We got to find a place to hide."

The ghost boy followed in the realization of his situation. He needed a place to hide, but he felt the fear shaking off of Jen.

The boy couldn't blame her. Ghost attacks were never calm unless they were the Box Ghost.

He couldn't leave his girlfriend alone like this but had a responsibility to defeat Skulker. If left alone, things will escalate. So how would he transform?

"Ghost child," Skulker spoke in a low tone as he followed his prey, unseen. The only indicator of his presence was of the boy's ghost sense.

Sam and Tucker followed, wishing they had more than thermoses. If they survived this, they'd get more.

"Danny, what are you going to do?" Sam whispered to her friend.

"I don't know. I'd go ghost, but I'm not sure what to say to Jen."

The ghost boy was in a rock and a hard place, as was Sam. The girl would have snapped back about Danny keeping his alter ego a secret, but the conversation with the girls came to mind.

"Uh...Danny..." Sam started, but some blasts cut her off.

Skulker came through the wall behind as he laughed menacingly. The only thing that alerted the teens was Danny's ghost sense that led the boy's gaze to the ghost.

With deadly weapons out and aimed, the hunter grinned with the teens in his sights.

The ghost boy would have transformed and fought back but had remembered his company didn't know about his powers. He didn't know whether to reveal himself or not. Young love or not, no one reveals secrets after a month of dating.

Especially game-changers like having ghost powers.

"Look! It's Danny Phantom!" Jonesy cried o it as he pointed behind the hunter.

Skulker was not a fool, as he knew Danny dual identity and that he was in front of him. But still, he had to boast.

"No, he's not," Skulker answered darkly.

"How do you know?" Jude asked.

"Because if he were, he'd hit me in the back of the head!"

"But why couldn't he just blast you with his ghost ray? And who's to say he couldn't be at two places at once?"

"That preposterous! No ghost can—" the hunter stopped mid-sentence as he recalled his employer, who's capable of such a feat.

In a rare act of curiosity or stupidity, the ghost turned around, allowing the teens to escape.

As they ran, Danny did everything he could to contain his laughter. One of his most dangerous foes might of had him, but fell for a ploy he knew was fake.

He was so going to rub it in the hunter's face later.

But first, he had to find a place to transform.

Luckily, he spotted a nearby store partially collapsed, save for a small hole—a total blind spot.

It was perfect, but he had to be fast before anyone noticed.

Taking this chance, the ghost boy separated from the group. It pained him to leave Jen alone, but he needed to handle Skulker.

It was the only way.

_Forgive me, Jen._ He thought as he ran to change.

Meanwhile, the hunter ghost had cornered the teens in a cleaning store. At first

"Stand back!" Caitlin shouted as she grabbed whatever was close at hand and pointed it at Skulker. "Don't make me use this!"

"A vacuum cleaner?" the hunter said as he pointed to the cleaner device. The teens and Skulker stood in silence before the ghost started laughing. "You think that's gonna scare me?"

"You think this might work?" Caitlin whispered to her friends.

"You can try," Jude replied. "It worked for that plumber dude."

Unfortunately, the vacuumed cleaner accidentally ended up sucking Jonesy's pants right off of him, much to his humiliation.

"Oh, come on!" Jonesy yelled as he covered himself.

"Now that I didn't need to see," Nikki deadpanned as she covered her eyes.

"Me neither," Skulker said in agreement. "Can you give him back his pants now? Not many ghosts want to chase people in their underwear."

An embarrassed Caitlin did as she was told, put the vacuum in reserve, and handed the pants to her mortified friend.

"Thanks," Jonesy snarked as started dressing.

"Sorry," She apologized.

Once Jonesy had his pants back on, Skulker groaned.

"All done?"

"Yeah..." Jonesy said as he finished putting his belt on.

"Good," Skulker remarked before going back to menacing the six teenagers with a sinister voice. "Now, where were we?"

His weapons aimed once more, and the teens wished they hadn't been distracted for a moment.

Save for Jen, who grabbed the vacuum and tried it on the ghost this time. But he just laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy using you as bait," the ghost said.

"Bait!?" Jen exclaimed.

"You really don't know anything."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jen asked.

"Wouldnt you like to know," Skulker said before charging his wrist-mounted blaster.

Despite everything happening, Jen was still thinking about Danny, unaware of his arrival.

"Hey, Skulker!" Came a voice before any answers.

The people inside cheered as Danny Phantom soared through the air and landing a punch, sending the hunter flying.

At the sight of their town's hero, the shoppers screamed in joy as the ghost boy went to work.

"I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME!" Paulina cheered.

Danny ignored her and went to face Skulker.

"Really Skulker, all this to fail at hunting again. Just how desperate are you?" Danny snarked.

Skulker growled.

"You are just begging to your pelt hung," Skulker said as he fired a net.

Danny managed to avoid it and sent an ice blast at him.

"Yeah, right," Danny said sarcastically.

The two ghosts continued to fight, blocking and firing attacks.

Just then, someone joined the scene by a declaration of ectoblast. It was Danny's parents, charged with their ecto weapons.

"FREEZE SPOOKS!" Jack shouted as he aimed his bazooka at them. Maddie was right behind with weapons of her own.

The hunter ghost blasted back as the duo split and fired from behind cover.

"How'd you get here!?" Skulked demanded.

"With the Fenton Battering Ram, no doors can block us!" Jack cried out, pointing to the hole in the wall he and his wife had entered.

Take this, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" Maddie yelled as she blasted them, and Jack did the same.

Danny managed to dodge, and as a result, his dad managed to hit Skulker.

"AH!" Skulker yelled as he crashed to the ground.

Maddie wasted no time in pulling out a blaster and zapping the ghost hunter into a nearby fountain.

"Got him!" She said with a thrilled look on her face.

"You're finished," Skulker threatened, but it meant nothing to the Fentons. They were always ready for ghost fighting.

The hunter charged toward Mrs. Fenton as the two clashed.

The female fight began assaulting the hunter with strikes and punches before taking out a Fenton Bo Staff. Mrs. Fenton was particularly active, getting up close and smacking the hunter around with her ecto-staff. With a few kicks added.

The teens watched in amazement at Danny's parents. They wondered why the boy never spoke much of them. The two were doing great, especially Mrs. Fenton, in the boys' eyes.

"Dude, wicked," Jude said.

"Man, that is hot!" Jonesy said, gawking at Mrs. Fenton and her spandex suit.

This would have earned him a slap on the head had Jack not came and said.

"I know," the large man said with a grin. "Especially when she gets into flips and starts kicking real high. Man, I love that woman!"

"Wait, THAT'S your wife?" Jonesy said in disbelief.

"Yep," Jack said, looking at his wife with a coy face.

Jonesy looked at Mr. Fenton and then at Mrs. Fenton. He noticed how large he in comparison to how hot his wife looks, especially in spandex.

"Is it weird that I'm saying how hot this is?" the boy asked.

"Not at all. I get that all the time and trust me. She's worth hearing those comments from others," Jack replied before running to the action. "Maddie! save some for me!"

Jonesy stared in awe with a broad dumbstruck smile.

"Uh...Jonesy?" Nikki asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's face.

"It's official. The Fentons are my heroes," Jonesy quipped as he watched the couple blast both ghosts.

"Ok, we're gonna have a talk about this later," Nikki snarked as she and the rest of the gang walked over. "For now, let's make sure the Fentons don't get Phantom."

The gang nodded in agreement as they walked over. The Fentons, while unable to hit Danny, were not allowing the boy to escape. And he couldn't shoot back, not at his unsuspecting parents, even if their weapons were dangerous to him.

He needed help as Jack steadied his aim.

The large man would have open fire had a small pink girl not tapped on his shoulder. Looking down,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Nikki butted in, distracting Jack and Maddie.

"Getting rid of the ghost?" Jack replied, confused. It was the most obvious thing right now as the girl talked to him like it was wrong.

No one in this town had done that before.

"But Danny Phantom saved everyone," Jude added. "Why would harm someone who saves people."

"Listen, dearie, ghosts are not friendly, and they have to be dealt with immediately," Maddie explained in a polite voice.

"But that sounds like hurting someone just because they are. Aren't we taught to not do that?"

Jack and Maddie did their best to answer, but could only voice stammering and stuttering of words to gibberish. While young, Jude had a point, and any argument against it would be the same as saying it's alright to hate for no reason. A lesson, as parents, they do their best to teach their children.

With the Fentons distracted, Danny took the opportunity to flee and find a spot to change back.

"Jen," the ghost boy cried out as he ran over. The girl was so happy to see him. She didn't care about running towards him and embracing him with people watching. Something the teens, and the parents, noticed.

"Danny, where were you!?" Jen asked sternly, holding onto the boy tightly.

"I got separated and tried to get to you, but the ghost—"

Danny couldn't finish as Jen kisses the boy. He would've protested or something, but he enjoyed the moment as he rubbed her arm, soothing the shaking nervous girlfriend. Their mouths opened as the kiss deepened.

They would have continued had they not heard the chuckling of their audience.

"Do you guys need a moment?" Wyatt snorted.

Danny and Jen shot their eyes open as they ended their kiss. A trail of saliva held in between them as their bodies reddened with a blush.

"As much as I'd like to give you guys a hard time, we have Danny's ghost hunting parents who are walking in this general direction," Nikki said, pointing to Jack and Maddie.

The lovebirds separate immediately, but the ghost hunting parents saw everything.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about," Jack said as he placed the echo-bazooka down. "Nice to meet you! I'm Jack Fenton, and this is my wife, Maddie Fenton."

"Please to meet you," Maddie said sweetly, switching from the warrior personality she donned fighting Skulker.

Jen blinked but decided to be polite since they are still Danny's parents

"I'm Jen Masterson. Nice to meet you."

"It's our pleasure, dearie," Maddie said, taking an immediate liking.

"She's pretty, son," Jack said to his boy, nudging him in the side.

"Dad," Danny complained.

This was the reason he didn't want to introduce his folks yet. They could be embarrassing. It would have been better if he brought Jen over for dinner, but things don't always turn out as one can hope.

With the mall only slightly damaged and the blast door opening, Jack pointed to a nearby restaurant where they could all eat on the parent's dime. They wanted to get to know the girl Danny chose and her friends who stood up to them for Phantom.

Tucker and Sam, who had seen everything, followed as they said hi as well.

The goth girl was silent for the walk over as she eyed Jen holding hands with Danny. But she didn't frown or show any attitude. The girl glanced at Nikki and Caitlin, who caught her looking, and gave them a small smile, which they returned.

Lunch went as well as one could expect in this scenario.

While the parents were polite about it, they weren't exactly convinced of the ghost boy's innocence or intentions.

A subject Nikki defended, in a manner calmer than she would typically be.

"You need to lighten up about ghosts," the punk girl would say. "Not all of them are evil just cause you say so."

"Alright littl-Nikki, tell me, have you ever met a friendly ghost?" Jack said, not making the same mistake of calling the girl a little lady. She had a great right hook.

"Ummm...I thought Danny Phantom was the good ghost," Jude added while he munched on his fries.

"You obviously weren't here when he kidnapped Mayor Montez," Maddie dryly remarked.

"I thought the mayor dude was that Vlad Masters dude."

Everyone got a laugh out of that. Save for Jude who didn't understand why.

Tucker and Sam had fun watching the chaos, for once not being part of any. Not to mention the fact that the teens' defense of the town hero was refreshing to watch.

There were good times as Caitlin and Jack got into a talk about chocolate, and Jonesy didn't even hit on Mrs. Fenton, though he did have some thoughts.

But the ghost debate got heated to a point where Danny and Jen thought it best to leave.

The couple walked away hand in hand as they were now avoiding the chaos.

This was not how Danny wanted to introduce his parents. A ghost attack was never going to be on the list of how.

* * *

**As always, Skulker is a deadly hunter. Good thing the Fentons showed up, not to mention they got a different perspective this time about ghosts.**

**Special Thanks!to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**Starlord Master: Jazz has a love interest, yes. She took the dating service as well.**

**qazse: Dash definitely found out how strong Caitlin is.**

**Jebest4781: In due time.**

**SonicMax: I think he has an idea now.**

**Mazamba: You think so?**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks!**

**danifan3000: Interesting idea...**

**Luiz4200: To each their own. Eventually Jen will know about Danny's double life. How she will find out...I won't tell...yet.**

**Artorias(Guest): Interesting idea...**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: In the 6teen timeline, this should be after the seventh episode, but there are references to episodes after it.**

**p968222(Guest): Sam and Tucker will have more development due to the fact that Jen is constantly with her friends in the series, so the two will more perspectives to look from.**

**Invader Johnny: Thanks!**


	10. Back to Normal, Eh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 6Teen. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

* * *

The school bells rang loudly as students walked to first period. Some had gone at a snail's pace, others already sat in their seats, ready to start the day, and a select few just stood in the hallways indifferently. It was a day of dread as teens could no longer sleep in and had to resume their studies.

The same could not be said for young Danny Fenton, who had been slowed down by a random ghost attack.

Today's assailant was Desiree, who wished to make up for her last encounter for a deadlier one. While not usually a confronter, the ghost genie put a fight as she manipulated the ectoplasm in her body to chase after the boy with snake-like arms.

"Seriously!? Of all my usual enemies, you're the one the attack on the first day of school?" Danny snarked loudly. He flew circles around the limbs but was unable to entangle them with one another.

"Considering my last wish was too much for me, I knew you wouldn't expect me!" Desiree proclaimed. "And this is a perfect stress reliever when I relieve myself of you.

Danny was surprised at how much of a fighter she was. There must have been some wishers this morning, as there was real power behind her punch. Looking at his phone for the time, the boy needed to wrap this up when he remembered—

"Hey, Desiree! I wish you'd stay distracted for five seconds!" Danny said, pulling out the thermos.

The ghost genie did as she was told with her signature phrase.

"So you have wished it so shall it—wait! What!?"

Well, most of it. Before anything else, she was sucked into the thermos. Just in time, too, as the bell was about to ring.

"Darn it, I can't be late on the first day!" He cried out, flying faster.

With seconds to spare, Danny managed to get to first period in time.

School was the same, save for the fact that Dash couldn't bully him or his friends anymore. Whenever the jock would try something, Tucker got out his PDA and waved it around, reminding the consequences.

Things had been the same for Jen Masterson. Between school and work, the girl had made time to video chat Danny for their virtual dates.

Right now, she is video chatting with him on her phone as she made her way to the Penalty Box.

"Sounds like things are alright," the redhead smirked as she listened to Danny's day.

"I can say the same to you. Though I do miss you and hope I can see you again."

"Awww, Danny," Jen cooed. "I miss you too. And hopefully, we get another chance real soon."

She soon arrived at the entrance and sighed as she knew this had to end.

"I gotta go, see ya, Danny," Jen said.

"See ya, Jen."

Jen blew him a kiss before hanging up.

Changing into her referee uniform, the girl got ready as she worked retail in a sports store. The boss, Coach Halder, there was tough but fair. Though he had a policy that the girl was breaking as she stood with a lovestruck face.

"Masterson! I know that look," the coach said quickly, walking over. "That's love on the job. Drop and give me fifty!"

Immediately, Jen dropped on the floor and proceeded to achieve fifty push-ups. Her boss quipped about if she can, but out of concern. The man knew the task to be straining, especially since he needed Masterson to move boxes.

"Love. Will. make. Me. Strong," the girl said with each pushup.

"Another Fifty for saying the word love."

"You just said it."

The man conceded to her logic with a darn it, went down on the floor, and did push-ups at a faster rate than his employee, all the while saying feel the burn.

Despite her boss having a problem with love on the job, the girl's feelings stayed strong. Especially when the two had managed to keep regular contact with each other on video dates. There were occasional annoyances, like when Danny's parents thought there was a ghost in the room or when Jonesy and his brothers got at her goat when they over, due to their parents dating.

Apparently, they found it hilarious that Jen was dating a younger gut and made jokes about it.

Jen just tried to ignore them. She just tried to focus on Danny and to make this work.

Sure, long-distance relationships are tough, but Danny is special, and she knew it could work.

"So everything is fine? Even with all the ghost attacks?" Jen asked the boy on another video date. Not that she worried because of his ghost-hunting parents, but rather due to the frequency of the incidents.

"Yeah," the ghost boy giggled on the other end. "Don't know why there weren't many attacks over the summer. Not that I am complaining."

"Maybe they decided to haunt another town for the summer," Jen suggested. "It's not like they had anything else to do but scare everyone."

Danny chuckled at that.

"Maybe..." He said, amused.

Jen smiled as the two continued their video chat.

Just happy to have even this much contact with each other. The coming months would test their relationship as they navigated long-distance relationships.

* * *

The days passed in normalcy as the 6teens went about their days with school and work. They'd hang out at the mall; the jobs were in that location. And nothing was stopping that.

But...not everything was normal at the mall—something Jonesy found out at his new gig after being fired from yesterday's job.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" the Latino boy shouted in the air.

When he heard of a new booth installed in the mall attracting the girls and women in the mall, the boy took the first chance he got with his resume ready. But to his eternal dismay, the store was another stand for the **YouMe=Love! **Dating service. And operating the station was none other than the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool.

"Heya, Jonesy," the red-suited man waved in excitement. "I decided this could be a perfect spot for me to show up. Now we can hang out some more."

He remembered the last time he got tangled up with the mercenary.

"Isn't this great!? Now you can help introduce the newest date!" Deadpool said in his usual manner. "Might I add its full of charisma?"

Ignoring that.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Latino boy cried out as he got on his knees.

Everyone heard it within the confines of the mall, from the entrances to the food court.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked as she hands a customer his lemony drink. It was Darth Mall, the geeky manager of the Stereo Sack.

"Strange...sounds like the Wilhelm scream made famous from Star Wars. Only to be stopped using after episode seven," the Jedi wannabe said.

"What?..." Caitlin asked, not getting the reference. She wasn't much for sci-fi and would only watch it with friends.

The Star Wars fan walked away dramatically, muttering how the lemon girl needs to get out more.

* * *

The day passed once more, and Nikki Wong had just arrived at her own workplace and sighed.

"Another day at the Crappy Barn," Nikki snarked with a smile. Or she would have, had they not made her employee of the month.

It had only been yesterday, and the girl still wondered why. It had to be an error. Worse, the other employees, girls who looked the same, the punk dubbed "the clones," were acting strange. Well, stranger than normal.

Chrissy, the manager, was being nicer while the other two were left her alone in favor of wondering why the punk girl, of all people, was picked.

But the worst part was the customers, who were now asking her about every pair of pants they bought. The girl didn't know how she was going to last the day.

"Thankfully, this will all be over soon, when they see how wrong the choice is," Nikki groaned to herself, unaware of what would happen next as Chrissy greeted the Asian girl.

"Hey, Nikki," she said with a smile, irking the punk girl already.

And things only got worse after a few hours when the lead clone said.

"Why don't you take a break?"

* * *

It was another day as the gang sat down at their hangout spot, The Squeeze. They had all missed each other after work yesterday and relished the chance to keep in touch.

"Hey guys," Jen said, sitting down.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Hi, Jen!"

"Hey."

The gang was almost completed, save for Nikki, who was the last one. There was only a slight rush due to break time, but only Jen held it as important to her routine.

The redhead snickered as she noticed Jonesy's slouched demeanor. The boy was not happy with his predicament as he still applied for the dating service job due to his need for a job and cash. Especially since he got fired the other day as a secret shopper when he got arrested for swindling and exploitation of work.

The Latin boy shouldn't have revealed himself for free stuff. Once word got out about his deeds, the retail employees, who gave him free stuff, called Rent-a-Cop Ron on him. He was lucky not to go to juvie, as the boy was known for this kind of behavior and was let off easy.

In fact, he should have considered himself lucky that he hasn't gotten worse for half his stunts this year alone.

"So, I take it that will be your only time as a secret shopper," Jen said with a smirk.

Jonesy crossed his arms.

"How was I supposed to know the employees would call my boss?" Jonesy muttered.

Jen rolled her eyes. Musing to herself how the boy never learns.

"Hey guys," came Nikki sounding cheerful. Soon everyone turned to see their punk female friend dressed in a conformist Khaki Barn style akin to the clones. And to top it all off, she had a butterfly hair clip, tying her hair up into an inverted ponytail.

"Nikki!?" Jude said, ignoring the hot coffee Wyatt spat out on his face. "Bra, what the heck happened to you?"

"Oh nothing," the now preppy, cheerful girl said with a slight valley-girl tone. "just another day at the Khaki Barn. We have this awesome sale, buy one pair of jeans, get half off the next pair. Isn't working there so much fun?"

Wyatt and Jonesy were shocked silent as they watched. Seeing their life long friend had crashed their brains, making them wait for rebooting.

"Ok, since when do you like working at the Khaki Barn?" Jen asked with raised suspicion. She got up from her seat and walked over to the girl.

"Like, since they made me employee of the month," Nikki said in a perky way, void of any drollness.

That was a sign things were not right, making everyone worried. They liked Nikki for who she is, and the girl had always been vocal about how she does not like working at the corporate store of conformity.

"What is going on here?" Jonesy asked. He was the most shocked of anyone.

The table was silent as they watched their friend walk away. To see a 180 of the punk girl's personality was something supernatural to them, similar to the events over the summer.

"Maybe a ghost followed us back from Amity Park," Jude added. His bit caused a pause as the teens thought deeply. It made the most sense, especially if you consider the fact Nikki and the Knahki barn(and being perky) is just not right.

"Okay, I'll call Danny after work. Maybe he knows something," Jen said.

The perky Nikki, however, heard this and waved it off.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Nikki said as a beep was heard from a pocket. "Oops, gotta go. I just came by to tell you of the blending in with the crowd sale we're having." The perky girl walked away as she waved, "Have a Kahki day!"

The remaining teens stare as they comprehend everything that occurred. Wyatt was the one to break the silence.

"I think the Khaki Barn is finally getting to her."

"I'll say..." Jude said.

"Ya think?" Jonesy remarked.

Jen nodded, still disturbed. She just knew something was wrong here.

"We'll need to follow her," Jen said as an alarm in her phone went off. "But I can't because of work. Can anyone else follow her?"

Caitlin would have shut the lemon at first notice, but a crowd of people coming in for a lemony beverage paused any stalking. The other teens would soon be off break, so that was a bust. Jonesy, most likely to get fired, didn't want to lose his job right now. He didn't want to sign up for the dating service and left the stand once he saw Deadpool. That left one teen, who had a job at Stick It, who recently found out he's his own boss.

"Jude, you have to follow her," Caitlin said as she got to the first customer. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"On it, dude, but first—AAAAAHHH!" Jude went into a scream shortly, registering the freshly brewed coffee on his face. It wasn't a serious burn, but still, hurt like a slap from a wet towel.

"You okay, Jude?" Caitlin asked, concern.

"Delayed reaction, Bra," He said, still feeling the burning sensation.

That didn't stop the concern looks the boy was getting from his friends. But the dude ignored it as he hopped on his board.

"He's gonna be OK, right?" Wyatt asked as the teens watched their skater friend ride away.

No one had any idea.

* * *

With his trusty skateboard, Sally, Jude followed Nikki with the grace and elegance of a fish. Out of water. The teen took the time to have some fun when he could and grinded rails and escalators, bringing attention from the shop goers.

Especially when he got snacks, with vendors chasing after him for not paying. When he looked back to see if he was still followed, the boy bumped into Nikki by the fountain. With a splash, the two fell in, and it wasn't long before mall security heard of this.

Thinking fast, Jude grabbed his friend and dragged her away from the crime scene before Officer Ron came by with his military attitude. The laid-back teen noticed his friend's confused behavior.

"Nikki? Bra? Is everything alright?"

There was no response as the girl seemed dizzy, which prompted Jude to physically shake his friend out of it. Shoulders were grabbed as the girl's body shook fast enough to seem like gelatin. If the dude was not careful, he would hit her head on something, but instead, a fist went into his face.

This gave enough time for the girl to steady herself.

"Ow...that's..not a...khaki thing to do...why am I saying that?"

Nikki held her head as her tone changed back from perky. The girl stood up with a slight incline, and her face showed some apathy. Jude looked to his friend, almost sure the punk girl was back.

"Nikki? Bra? Dudette?" the skater asked slowly, wanting to ensure his friend's return to punkiness.

"Yeah, I'm here," Nikki replied as she walked with a slight wobble. "Why is everything spinning?"

"Maybe the ghost left you alone," Jude said, still weirded out. The punk girl looked at him funny for a moment but passed it off as the boy being himself.

The blonde skater teen wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and was glad to have his friend back. However, she didn't remember anything or enjoyed his affectionate hug.

"Jude...I'm going to give you the count of three to let go," Nikki snarked as the laid back dude let go. Yep, he was happy to have her back. And the news could not wait as he called the others.

* * *

Jen was excited as today was another video date. And while she wished to have the ghost boy in her arms again, there was contentment in these virtual meetings.

She pulled out her laptop, logged on, and saw her cute boyfriend again.

"He, Danny," Jen said through the screen. "How are ya?"

"It's been the same thing for a while," Danny replied with a dopey grin. "Anything new on your end."

"Oh my gosh! I have so much to tell you!" the redhead exclaimed as she startled the boy into falling down.

"What happened?"

"First, there was the star contest Wyatt won, but things went south as his song bashed us."

"What?!" Danny yelled.

He thought Wyatt was their friend. Why would he do such a thing?

"Let me explain..."Jen said.

Jen told him about what happened with Wyatt and the contest and how they made up in the end. Once she was done, Danny calmed down a bit.

"So, Wyatt had you guys enter Star contest to make him look better, only to change the lyrics when you guys didn't show up for the second showing after getting you tickets. He then changed the lyrics again after seeing how miserable it made you guys and you guys made up on tv," Danny recapped. He was silent for a few minutes before he made any expression or sound. "Sounds weird."

"Is it as weird as Nikki being perky?"

The ghost boy froze as he processed those words. To hear Nikki and perky in the same sentence was an oxymoron.

"What?" Danny said after a long minute of silence.

"You heard me. Nikki was as perky and preppy as Caitlin," Jen said with a giggle. "It's was kinda funny, though we heard it was from something in the Khaki Barn. She can't remember what it was."

Danny raised a brow at that.

"The Khaki Barn? That store she works?..."He asked.

"Yeah, ever since she became employee of the month, she has made a total change," Jen said.

"But, I thought she hated working there."

"She does...or did... it's pretty weird. But Jude snapped her out of it," Jen said before she wore a confused face.

Danny got a suspicious feeling about this. In his experience, such things would not bode well, and it would be difficult for him to just go to Canada and help without at least half a day covered, mainly in excuses.

Pushing that idea aside, the ghost boy didn't want to think about superhero stuff as he and Jen continued their video date. He was overanalyzing things, right?

* * *

From the depths of Fenton Works, the ghost portal from within began to open as a sharply dressed man in khakis floated out with a surly face.

"Someone broke free."

* * *

**Summer's over, but problems still occur. Looks like Deadpool will be in Canada for a while. I've heard it's nice, though I wonder how the Mexican food is there. Also, this story has hit more than 100 followers! Nice!**

**Special Thanks! to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**qazse: Yeah. And maybe they'll keep in mind the conversation.**

**Invader Johnny: No clue, but Danny's luck is extended due to the long-distance relationship.**

**SonicMax: Yep.**

**Jebest4781: Yep, though the proper dinner chapter will sadly have to wait. As for Jonesy and jazz's date, that's another chapter, entirely.**

**danifan3000: Can't say for sure, but here, the Fentons appeared because there was a ghost attack at the mall, where Danny was. So, parental instinct.**

**Starlord Master: Naw, Dash will have to really cross the line for any restraining orders. Right now it's just scummy behavior.**

**61394: Yep.**

**William Escobar 608: 1) Sam está mejorando con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos. 2) Toleraron a Sam porque es amiga de Danny. Pensaron que la niña era una buena persona. Además, a veces pueden ser conflictivos. 3) Ella no está segura por ahora. 4) No sin alguna causa. 5) Sí.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks!**

**Luiz4200: Yep!**

**HayamiHinata: Thanks!**

**Dreams Come True 996: I saw. Not bad.**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: Thanks! I have not yet seen that Ben 10 movie yet. So my opinion would have to wait.**


End file.
